


I Wasn't Expecting That

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Even Bech Næsheim, Evak AU, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 54,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Isak's always said that life is now.But after a drunken one night stand, Isak quickly learns that one small child can change his life.Life is no longer now, life is stressful, complicated and in desperate need of a clean up.And whatever you do.....Don't fall in love with your best friend...Title from Jamie Lawsons song Wasn't Expecting That.





	1. Evak Mpreg

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you guys are excited to read this story! Tags will be added on in the future. Hope you like it!!

If there was one thing Isak regretted, it was getting drunk on his heat. It was listening to Jonas's drunken phone call idea about getting drunk and that he should go to the new gay bar in town and....'get some' because he was 'grumpy'

Fuck you Jonas.

Isak only agreed and found himself walking towards this new place, completely unaware of the beginning of slick in between his legs. He assumed the heat of the place was what was making him sweaty, but it wasn't until waaay later that Isak realised, he was in fucking heat.

And he was alone...and...fuck, there were at least a million alphas looking at him...

Isak sat at the bar and rubbed his thighs together as an attempt to get some sort of relief, but no, if anything, it made his heat worse. His heart wouldn't stop strumming loudly in his chest and his nails continued to claw the old wood of the bar he sat at. He just wanted to go home....fuck, this was such a bad idea. So so bad.

Because Isak was so drunk out of his mind by his fifth shot that when a drip of slick rolled down his legs and out of the bottom of his jeans, making a loud drip noise when it touched the ground, Isak was hoisted by the shoulders, out of his chair and into a tall mans grip.

"Who...?"

"I'm Eskild, your boyfriend's been waiting for you...here you go....have fun!"

Eskild dumped him into a man's arms, a blonde one and if Isak didn't know any better, he would say it was Even. But that was impossible. Even was back home getting an early night because of his shift at the hospital tomorrow. Yes, Even managed to become a doctor, Isak was studying in medical school.

This man simply radiated alpha vibes all around and it was enough for Isak to whimper, baring the side of his neck, practically begging for a bite.

Oh. Sober Isak would so kick his drunk ass right now...

The man sniffed Isak's neck, keeping a firm grip on Isak's shoulders and ended up licking a long stripe from Isak's collarbone to his cheek. Isak still couldn't get a clear picture of this man which panicked him a little because...what the fuck was he drinking to make him unable to see?!

"Even...."

The man chuckled.

"I'm not Even sweetheart....call me David ok?"

Isak nodded and leaned against David even more, rutting his hips against his palm. He would've gotten a quick release there and then if they weren't told to leave if they were planning to fuck. Instead, David grabbed Isak again and hoisted him up over his shoulders and walked out. Isak told him where he lived so they could head back and away they went.

David got Isak in the car and drove them away to Isak's place. When they reached it within ten minutes, David was quick to shove open the door and Isak on the way. He still had a very giggly and very needy boy over his shoulder when Isak's keys to the apartment dropped on the doormat and David picked it up, unlocking the place and stepping in.

And then, everything kind of went to shit.

David pushed Isak against the door, hard, and practically ripped his shirt off and threw it to the ground. His big hands that roamed Isak's stomach and chest cooled him down and he was so so happy with the temperature because Isak was so sure that if he got any hotter, he would fucking explode.

David had dragged Isak through to his bedroom to which Isak prayed they wouldn't stumble into Even at some point and Isak was suddenly flat against the bed. His legs were pulled up and his jeans and boxers were ripped off. As soon as Isak felt the cool air against his dick, he rubbed his hand against it, desperate for release.

David tore off his own clothes quickly and pounced on Isak, rubbing his hips frantically against Isak's. Isak's legs were spread as wide as they could go and David seemed to be taking his sweet fucking time. So Isak made an attempt to rub his own fingers behind him, sliding down into the crack of his ass....finger nearly in an-

"Don't...Don't...not yet..."

David was panting, out of breath from Isak's smell that filled his nostrils. Fuck. The room was so full of Isak's scent that it wasn't helping Isak either. If anything, smelling his own heat and smelling his mate was making him more drunk. When David shoved two fingers instantly inside Isak with no warning, Isak moaned probably a little too loud for just fingers. Fuck. He didn't care. He needed release. He needed...needed...

Isak's hips lifted from the bed to rub against David's dick.

"Please....mate me..."

David kissed Isak. Kissed him quick and rough and to be honest, it was more teeth than tongue. David licked Isak's neck, teeth barely scraping over it until David suddenly thrust in with no warning. Isak's eyes brimmed with tears and David stopped.  


"You ok?"

"Hurts..."

Even with the amount of slick he had around his asshole, David hadn't done the rational thing and used that as lube, nope, instead David just went straight in, raw.

Isak whimpered when David's hands gripped his shoulders, maybe a little too rough, and he continued pulling in and out of Isak, knot swelling deep inside him.

When Isak bared his neck against David, David took that time to graze his teeth over the skin and clamp down harshly. His teeth were sharp enough to break skin and that was all it took for Isak to shout towards the ceiling, hips jerking wildly.

"Even...."

David's big hands pinned Isak's small hips down and came himself. He stayed there for about ten minutes before pulling out and giving Isak one last kiss.

..........................................

When Isak woke the next morning, he knew instantly, something was wrong. The space beside him...was empty.....

All traces of this David was gone....

Isak whimpered and buried himself with his covers, head against the pillow with tears streaming down his face. Of course David just had to bite him, fuck him and leave the next morning. The slight scent of David wasn't even sweet. It was sour in a way that Isak knew...He knew that if you could smell your mates scent...and if it's a bad one, they weren't interested. 

The door knocked and Isak didn't answer.

"Isak? You ok?"

"Even? Can...can I get a t-shirt?"

Even sighed and walked in, t-shirt in hand and handed it over to Isak who sat up in bed with the covers thankfully covering his hips and downwards. Isak put on the t-shirt and Even looked down.

"Where is he Isak?"

Isak whimpered and Even hugged him tight, hand stroking Isak's hair and whispering sweet 'everything's ok's'

Isak wasn't sure what hurt more.

The fact that this David had mated him and fucked off? Or the fact that Isak had called out his best friends name during mating with someone else. No wonder David fucking left him. Would you stay with someone if they shouted someone else's name during sex?

 

Exactly.


	2. Morning Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What makes Isak different from Sonja?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This already had 800 hits! Is that like reads? I'm still new to this AO3 set-up. Please explain to me!

Isak walked through to the kitchen, still in Even's t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants where he found his room-mate standing over the pan stirring eggs.

"Good morning...how...how are you feeling?"

Isak shrugged.

"After that nap....yeah...ok..."

Even only stared at Isak and then towards his bite on his neck, a nasty looking one and looked away. He scooped some egg up on a spoon and raised it to Isak's lips.

"Try some. Your favourite...."

Isak took a bite and smiled.

"Will probably always be my favourite...."

Even hummed quietly and continued making the eggs. Isak sat at the table after pouring him and Even a glass of water and made sure to put Even's bottle of pills beside it, just to make sure his room-mate was keeping up with his meds. Even scooped scrambled eggs on to two plates and set them down at the table, keeping a close eye on Isak.

"How...is your heat...?"

Isak blushed.

"It's died down....surprisingly..."

He took a bite of the food and Even sighed.

"Isak I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what?"

Even licked his lips before opening the cap of his pill bottle.

"For...for not realising you were in heat....before..."

Isak waved him off.

"Its ok Even. It hurts, Yeah, but...but it's ok....I'm surprisingly not that bothered about it...."

The small lingering voice in the back of his head refused to say 'I wish it was you...' and crawled back into the lost memories/things he'd never say out loud. When Isak realised he had been unusually silent for too long, he cleared his throat and smirked at Even.

"What about you? Hmm? Obviously, you didn't get that 'morning after sex' look if you didn't get some..."

Even waved his fork towards Isak.

"I'll have you know, I've been a good little alpha and I've been looking after you. I just always look this good"

Isak groaned loudly and narrowed his eyes when suddenly, he took a bite of the eggs and glanced at the time.

"Aren't you going to be late?"

"Nah. They changed my shift to an hour later"

Isak nodded and squirmed in his chair. Fuck. He could feel the slick...could feel it begin already....

He tried to distract himself by eating more eggs but on his third mouthful, he was suddenly shot out of his chair and hurling in the sink. Even immediately put a hand on his back and the back of his head, rubbing soothingly.

"Must be the alcohol last night....there was some strong shit in that..."

Even nodded and sighed.

"If you're sick I can..."

"No...no Even. You go to work...I'll be fine..."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm. Besides...it's kinda embarrassing having you here when I'm...I'm in...heat.. so...."

Even handed Isak his glass of water and grabbed a paper towel toll, ripping off a large square. He wiped Isak's lips, wiping the corners softly to which Isak moved his hand away.

"Y..you don't have to do that..."

"Isak just let me..."

Even wiped his mouth again and sighed.

"You know...if anything else happens....and I'm serious Isak. Anything else happens then please...call me straight away. I can't guarantee that I'll pick up because I might be taking out someones organs..."

Isak smiled at the lame joke and Even hugged him.

"Just call..."

Isak nodded.

"I promise...now go to work already!"

"I will. You don't have a lecture today?"

"No. Tomorrow..."

"Ok and-"

"Even. Can you please go already? My heat....an...and..."

Isak was panting at this point and shaking slightly, thighs rubbing together frantically. Even had to look away and patted Isak's back to which he regretted straight away when Isak let out a needy moan.

"O..ok I'm gonna go! Bye Isak!"

Isak hummed in response and as soon as the door slammed shut, he ran straight to his room and nearly ripped his sweatpants off from the sheer force of pulling them down.

 

..........................................

 

"Even! Hey, your shift doesn't start for another half hour...what are you doing here early?"

Even pulled his team coloured scrubs on and sighed.

"Isak..."

Yousef crooked an eyebrow.

"Is that why you smell of his heat? Do you wanna borrow some deodrant?"

"Yeah actually..."

Yousef handed Even a can of deodrant from his locker and watched his friend spray it all over his body.

"Isak's in heat....and he came home with a guy last night..."

Yousef winced.

"Sorry man. That must su-"

"This guy fucked Isak and left him straight after. Even worse....this fucking guy was his mate. Why did Isak have to be one of the unlucky ones to suffer through a shitty mate?!"

"Even calm down...calm. listen...I know this guy just did that to Isak. And I don't wanna bring up anything bad....but isn't that what you did to Sonja?"

Even leaned against his locker and exhaled loudly. It was true. He had somewhat been though this same situation. He and his friend Sonja got drunk one night, mated, broke up after a week and took the pill to rid of the bond. Needless to say, it was not a fun experience.

"Yeah but Yousef....it's Isak..."

"What makes Isak different from Sonja?"

"Maybe because I actually like him? Actually I don't like him. I love him...so so much...."

Even had to bite his lip to prevent ahy tears from falling.

"And he's not even my mate..."

 

.........................

 

Isak lay in bed breathless. He had come already around four times and finally, his heat was dying down enough for him to be able to think clearly again. He rubbed his hand over his stomach, tracing the slight abs he had and grimaced slightly when feeling the remains of his cum. He looked down at his limp cock in between his thighs, his other hand gripping Even's t-shirt. 

He wanted to cry.

He had used Even's t-shirt to get himself off. What kind of friend did that? What the fuck was wrong with Isak?

Sighing, Isak ran his fingers through his damp hair and shoved on a new pair of boxers. He threw Even's t-shirt on the top of the pile on the laundry basket and started his chores around the house, making sure to put Even's cum covered t-shirt in first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isak's not throwing up because of the baby! He's throwing up because of the alcohol and whatever was in that drink from the previous night.


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wish it was Even. At least he would've stayed..."

"So....are you going to tell me?"  
  
Isak's hand, which held the plastic fork in between his fingers froze mid air and he dropped it in his kebab.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Jonas pointed at Isak's neck. His burgundy scarf had fallen down slightly, revealing the nasty looking bite mark. What once used to be a redish looking hockey had now turned into a large black bruise, a crack was in the middle and the edges around it were a horrible blueish colour. Isak balanced his kebab on his knees and fixed his scarf back up.  
  
"Its nothing Jonas..."  
  
"That doesn't look like nothing. Was it Even?"  
  
Isak scoffed.  
  
"I wish it was Even. At least he would've stayed..."  
  
Isak mumbled the last part, but apparently it was not quiet enough because Jonas's eyes widened and he squawked at Isak.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Isak sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. It was freezing outside. He made a mental note to bring gloves next time.  
  
"Jonas please don-"  
  
"Isak who the fuck is he?! Tell me so I can fucking k-"  
  
"Jonas!"  
  
Jonas settled back down. He hasn't even realised his kebab lay splattered all over the ground until Isak gave Jonas his own.  
  
"When Isak? When did this happen. Actually how did it happen? Who?!"  
  
Isak crossed his arms and exhaled. Suddenly looking at the kebab wasn't as appealing as it was a second ago. Jonas's voice softened and he patted Isak's back.  
  
"Actually...does your bite hurt?"  
  
"No. Even's been putting some numbing cream on it"   
  
"I can't believe I didn't know you were mated. Like you don't even smell like him...you smell like Even to be honest..."  
  
Isak scratched his bite mark and winced. It stung. The numbing cream was wearing off since it only had a good effect for six hours.   
  
"My so called mate....he...he left....like straight after we....yeah..."  
  
Jonas looked down.  
  
"How long ago was this?"  
  
"Two weeks ago..."  
  
Jonas clenched his fists.  
  
"Two weeks a-wait....was this when I told you to go out an...oh my god...it's all my fault isn't it?"  
  
Jonas held his face in his hands and Isak grabbed his arms, forcing Jonas to look at him.  
  
"None of this is your fault! Ok? Look, some people just get the unlucky dip...I just so happened to be one of them..."  
  
"What was the guys name?"  
  
"I don't even know...I think David or something? I was pretty much out of it..."  
  
"He took advantage of you?"  
  
"Unfortunately Jonas...it's not taking advantage if he was my mate...."  
  
Jonas sighed in frustration and leaned back against the wall. Isak removed his hands from Jonas's arms and looked at his old converse with loose laces. Unfortunately, Isak was right. Omegas didn't have as much rights as a Beta or an Alpha did. Unfortunately, an Omega could get molested pretty easily and no-one would bat an eyelid.  
  
Fortunately, Isak was lucky enough to live with his best friend of well...ever since he was born so...19 years. He had known Even since he was born since their parents were close, until Isak presented, his mum and dad didn't approve and he chose to live with Even, even when he did have that girl around for a week. Even was 22 and he never let Isak forget it with his constant teases about how much Isak was a baby compared to him. That was what was so amazing about Even. He wasn't only an amazing best friend, but he was one of the few Alphas that respected Omegas.  
  
That respected Isak.  
  
"I'm sorry Isak..."  
  
"Its ok Jonas. Not your fault"  
  
Jonas nodded, though he didn't look convinced at all and when his phone rung, Jonas walked away a little to answer it. Judging from the smile on his face, it was Eva, his mate. Isak took this time too warm up his hands and shove them in his pockets, freezing when he heard a rustling noise from inside.   
  
Taking out the piece of paper, he straightened it out slightly and smiled. One of Even's drawings he knew Isak loved. It was a small sketch of a simple swing, attached to a long tree branch. Although it was a simple drawing, it did start Isak's brain into a frenzy.  
  
Suddenly, the swing was actually moving, swinging back and forth slightly. It was sunny, nice enough to walk about in shorts and a v-neck and then all of a sudden, a little girl drops out from a tree. She runs around and when Isak realises it's him chasing her, suddenly, from out of nowhere, there's Even. Even standing with a tray and three glasses of fresh lemonade. He hands one to Isak and then the girl.  
  
"Thank you daddy!"  
  
Isak coughed. Choked on his own saliva and when he saw Jonas look at him with a weird expression, Isak stood and excused himself.  
  
How could he imagine an entire scenario from a simple drawing? An entire future and life with...with who was presumably his daughter? And...and Even? Why was Even there? Even was his friend....not his mate.  
  
Jonas raced up behind Isak and touched his shoulder to which Isak elbowed him out of the way. Jonas was literally shocked, standing there with his eyes wide open and his hand frozen mid air.  
  
"Sorry Jonas....I...I didn't mean-"  
  
"Its ok Isak....listen I wanted to ask you...about this David guy. You said it was during your heat right?"  
  
"Yeah it was during my heat...."  
  
"You're on birth control aren't you?"  
  
Isak nodded.  
  
"Yeah....yeah I am....and I...I'm pretty sure he used prote-Jonas what the fuck? I'm not pregnant! What kind of idiot gets pregnant at the age of 19?!"  
  
Jonas frowned and crossed his arms. Isak clearly didn't see how it had affected Jonas because he was still talking.  
  
"Seriously. If you're pregnant at 19, then you're basically a fucking idiot for not even thinking about...."  
  
Isak trailed off his words and looked at Jonas. Jonas was still frowning and his arms were crossed. Finally, Isak shut up and swallowed down the lump in his throat. Oh god. He was such an idiot...  
  
"I'm sorry Jonas...."  
  
He knew that children and parenting was a sensitive subject for Jonas. Ever since Eva had that one time pregnancy scare, Jonas had actually been upset because he would have liked a child. Eva on the other hand? She would rather drink than have a child.   
  
But maybe she would change when her mind matures who knows.  
  
"Jonas-"  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow Isak. Bye"   
  
And Jonas unlocked his bike chain and hopped on his bike, cycling away. Isak huffed and made his own way back home.  
  
When he stepped inside, he rid himself of his trainers and got a few notifications from the now internet access to his phone. Even was in the kitchen, laptop open as he watched an interesting video about....Venus Flytraps?  
  
Meh, they were pretty cool, Isak wouldn't judge.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hi! Good time with Jonas?"  
  
Isak shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. It was good at the start but then I had to stick my foot in it as per usual..."  
  
"Mhmm? And your...."  
  
Even pointed to his own neck and Isak slid his scarf off, setting it down on the table. Even almost winced. It looked worse from this morning somehow and it had gotten bigger in a way.   
  
"Even can we....?"  
  
Even stood up and leaned against the counters. He hooked his fingers in Isak's belt loops and pulled him closer. This was like a ritual...they had been doing it for a couple of weeks and it had soothed the pain for Isak for a bit. Even slowly moved his head down, lips almost touching the disgusting looking mate mark and he stopped just before going near it and he smiled, nudging his nose against the area around it and Isak whined.   
  
Isak himself sniffed around Even, desperate to get some of his scent on his body. He ran his hands up and down Even's back and if anyone were to walk in and spot the pair doing this, it would look like Even's just trying to give Isak a hickey.  
  
"Isak?"  
  
Isak looked at him with half closed eyes. He was drunk on Even's scent. He needed Even's scent. He liked Even's scent. Not only did it numb the mating mark on his neck, but in a way, it also made butterflies appear in his stomach.  
  
"Isak...we need to stop...come on...have you eaten?"  
  
Isak shook his head and almost cried when Even pulled away.  
  
"Even...I like your...."  
  
"Me too Isak. Here...eat up. Big day tomorrow!"  
  
"Its just a small exam we have to take. Not that big..."  
  
"Whatever. It's big to me..."  
  
Isak snorted.  
  
"That's what he said...."  
  
Even kicked his ankle lightly.  
  
"Wow....mature Isak...mature...."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is your chance to comment some baby names. Boy and Girl. I haven't decided on the gender or how many there would be. Who knows? Isak might have triplets. So give me some norweigan baby names please. Thank you! Glad you guys are loving the series so far! I know I am!


	4. Dr Jamilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You really should make a doctor's appointment Isak...."

It was times like this when sometimes Even's scent wasn't enough to dull the pain of his bite. Sometimes the numbing cream didn't work.  
  
Well, he says sometimes, even though this is the first time he feels like it....  
  
Isak's head was pounding, similar to the worst hangover in history, and his breathing was uneven as he tossed and turned in his bed. The covers were long ago tossed away on the hardwood floor and when his bite mark practically throbbed in pain, his eyes teared up and he shouted for Even.  
  
Even ran through, door quickly swung open as he looked at the situation in front of him.   
  
"Isak? Oh shit...can you explain....what's wrong?"  
  
"It hurts..."  
  
Isak's voice cracked and he bit his bottom lip to muffle any groans of pain he was experiencing.  
  
"I thought my shirts were helping...."  
  
"Not enough...."  
  
"And the cream?"  
  
"Doesn't seem to be working today....Even I want David....need David...."  
  
Even sighed and placed himself on the edge of Isak's bed, rubbing his hand over the omegas forehead. He knew it was no longer Isak speaking, but his omega. Isak had grown a hate towards David from day one, so to hear him say how much he needed him, it wasn't right....  
  
"Even can't you please....oww...please bite me?"  
  
He could. Oh he actually could. But Even was a doctor and he knew what would happen. He was an Omega specialist, so he knew that if he bit Isak, it would be just that. A bite. Not a mating mark, nor would it be the tiniest bit pleasurable towards Isak. If Isak already had an Alpha bite, and he was an omega, Even's bite was nullified down a simple Betas. Having two alphas bite you...It wasn't possible.  
  
And Even wished it was....  
  
"I'm sorry Is...I can't..."  
  
Isak rubbed his tears away with the heels of his palms and he sniffed. He felt too hot, just like he usually felt when he was in heat, but worse if that was possible. Even must've felt how hot his forehead was because he left the room to head into their shared bathroom and came back through with a cold damp washcloth. He lay it over Isak's forehead and took Isak's hands in his own.  
  
"I think you might have a fever Isak..."  
  
"But I feel f-mmph!"  
  
Isak shot up out of bed, facecloth falling to the floor and he nearly made it to the bathroom when suddenly, he was puking in the hallway, right beside the bathroom door. Even only patted his back soothingly and when Isak had stoped puking, Even guided him into the bathroom so he could finish off in the toilet bowl.   
  
"How do you feel now?"  
  
"I'm fine Even....I'm f-no I'm not...."  
  
And he was off again, puking whatever he must've ate last night.  
  
"Do you want me to call your school? Let them know you won't be in today?"  
  
"No! No....I just wanna go in...finish a lesson and study and...."  
  
"Isak, you're sick..."  
  
"Big deal. It's not like I'm dying. It's just cause of the bite....oww..."  
  
"Isak you're in pain...please just stay off today...."  
  
Isak turned to glare at Even.  
  
"Honestly what is your problem? Even, if I wanna stay off, then I'll do that. If I don't, then i won't...."  
  
"Isak..."  
  
"Because I just w-fuck..."  
  
Isak hurled into the toilet again and Even could only sit beside him, holding his hair back and rubbing his back.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
"I...I guess one day won't hurt me...."  
  
  
...................................  
  
When one day turned to three, Isak knew he had to make a hospital appointment. And not with Even. I mean what if he had some sort of fucking disease?! Even would be so upset and he would find out first....  
  
Even would have to be the one to break the news to him. 'Sorry Isak, but you're dying'   
  
Yeesh. That wasn't something Isak was keen on doing....  
  
"So how long have you been experiencing these symptoms?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Isak looked up at the woman. She had beautiful pink lipstick on and a plain black hijab. She had been close friends with Sana and had been introduced to Isak through Sana. And right now, Isak needed someone familiar to talk to...even if it was Dr Jamilla.   
  
"Your symptoms?"  
  
"Oh...I said I've been sick for the past three days...."  
  
"Ok. And nothing else?"  
  
Isak shook his head and she pursed her lips together. Handing him a small box, she pointed at the corner of the room where a closed off curtained area was.  
  
"So we're going to do a urinal test"   
  
Isak scowled at her as soon as he saw what the contents of the box was. A pregnancy test.  
  
"I'm not pregnant"  
  
"I never said you were Isak. I need you to go do the test ok?"  
  
Isak nodded and walked away to do the test. He wasn't pregnant. He wasn't.   
  
  
.............................  
  
  
"Isak? You've been in there a while. Is everything ok?"  
  
Isak nodded even though Dr Jamilla couldn't see and he sniffled loudly. The test was thrown on the floor and Dr Jamilla took that as a sign to walk through, pulling the curtains apart.   
  
She stopped when seeing Isak's crying face and sat beside him.  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"....pregnant....."  
  
"Come on. Let's go talk about options..."  
  
"Jamilla? Can you not tell anyone?"  
  
"It would be illegal for me to tell anyone anyways Isak. Don't worry. No-one will know"  
  
  
....................................  
  
  
Isak stirred the pot, added the cheese and continued stirring until it had thickened. The door opened and Even walked through, plonking himself down at the kitchen table.  
  
"That felt like forever!"  
  
"Uhuh..."  
  
"Oh. Isak I can cook. You're not well....how are you feeling now?"  
  
"I'm feeling fine..."  
  
"You really should make a doctor's appointment Isak...."  
  
"Shut up already! Oh Isak let me do this! Oh Isak I can do that! Isak you should do this! You're not my mate Even! Quit acting like you fucking are!"  
  
And with that said, Isak stormed off to his room and slammed the door as hard as he could. He wouldn't tell Even about the crack in the corner of the door. Meanwhile Even was dumbfounded. He hasn't realised that he had been annoying Isak with his constant worrisome comments.   
  
'You're not my mate Even!'  
  
Even groaned and stood up to remove the pot from the heat.  
  
He wished he was Isak's mate. Why couldn't it be him? Why couldn't he be the one to treat Isak like a prince. Like the best thing in the world. He loved Isak. Why couldn't he do the same?  
  
Isak pulled the covers over his head after stripping his clothes off, leaving himself in a pair of boxers. He cried a little into the pillow and groaned. He didn't mean to shout at Even. And no, it's not because he's fucking pregnant. It's just....imagine you have a million feelings in your head... and you can't express them out loud because it's impossible....  
  
He was so angry at David for leaving him, only to want David back because not only was he his mate, but he was his baby's dad. David was also the only one to numb the pain he had on his neck and so now Isak was frustrated. Isak was upset because what the fuck would happen? A termination for an Omega wasn't likely. It was possible, yeah, but usually you needed your alphas permission....  
  
Not that he saw that happening any time soon.....  
  
And now he was upset because he has screamed at Even despite his heart yearning to go back in there and hug the shit out of his best friend. Out of his crush. Out of his....person he adored....  
  
Isak really was screwed....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sometimes I'm active on Instagram? You don't have to follow me but if you guys want a glimpse of the author writing this, then search for HarukaSkam123 on Instagram. I make some aesthetic Evak edits too in my spare time? 
> 
> Why am I so awkward? :(


	5. Late Morning Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even....there is nothing in this world that I would rather have....than you being my mate....i was just one of the unlucky ones who got a wrong pick...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you guys love this story! Won't be another update today, but tomorrow! Promise! ^.^

When Isak woke, the time was 3:47 in the morning and he mentally groaned. His sleeping pattern was going to get fucked up again wasn't it? But...he was hungry and no longer tired...and he had skipped dinner tonight....  
  
Fuck it...  
  
Throwing the covers off, he shoved on a t-shirt and stepped out. When he opened his door, he stopped when spotting the tray in front of his door. On the tray was a small plate of macaroni cheese, what Isak had made tonight before screaming at Even. On the top left, a glass of water and a small box with painkillers inside.   
  
Even when Isak had screamed at Even, he was still the most thoughtful best friend in the world...  
  
He picked up the tray of food and carried it through to the kitchen. The pasta was solid but... nothing like a microwave would soften it up a little. He placed the plate of food in the microwave, set the time for three minutes and shoved the painkillers back in the cupboard. When the microwave was about to finish, Isak stopped it before it made the loud ding noise and grabbed a fork, already into his dish.  
  
He mixed it a little to spread some of the remains of the sauce around and ate it. He scratched his bite mark, wincing at the sting and looked up when hearing someone walk in the kitchen. Even leaned against the door frame before heading in the kitchen, opened the fridge and took out the large carton of orange juice.  
  
He didn't even grab a glass, just drank the juice straight from the corner that was snipped open earlier and Isak paused mid bite.  
  
"Umm...can we talk?"  
  
Even sighed and sat down across from Isak at the table.   
  
"Did....did you take the painkillers?"  
  
Isak shook his head.  
  
"Isak...come on..."  
  
"No Even...I can't..."  
  
"You can't? Oh. Did I get the wrong ones? I can buy the right ones tom-"  
  
"No Even. Just...no"  
  
Even stopped talking and drank a large gulp from the carton.  
  
"So...why are you up late? I thought your sleep schedule was..."  
  
Even narrowed his eyes at Isak.  
  
"I'm not spiralling Isak. You've saw me taking my meds...."  
  
"No. I know I know"  
  
Even nodded and Isak took another small bite of his food. How did it get so awkward between the two? Why was it so awkward? How would Even react towards Isak's news?  
  
"I couldn't sleep because I was worried about....about how I've been treating you? Ever since this David....and he and you... and I feel bad cause it sucks you're in pain with the mark..."  
  
"Even....Even...hey, it's ok....I'm sorry about yelling at you..."  
  
"No....no Its....ok. You're right. I'm not your mate....and I need to stop treating you like this and-"  
  
Isak hovered his hand over Even's, shutting him up instantly and smiled.  
  
"Even....there is nothing in this world that I would rather have....than you being my mate....i was just one of the unlucky ones who got a wrong pick...."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. And I need....I really need to say something...but you have to promise not to freak out. Ok?"  
  
Even squeezed Isak's hand in concern and leaned forward a little. Isak took that time to glance at Even's neck, not a sign of a past previous mating mark there. He wished desperately that Even was the one to bite him, why couldn't Even be the father to the baby?  
  
Wait.  
  
What if Even kicked him out?  
  
Where would a pregnant nineteen year old medical student go? Where? He couldn't go home to his parents, they were a complete last resort. His friends....what if they had the same thoughts? They wouldn't accept him and they would hate him and th-  
  
"Isak? Hey...there you are..."  
  
Isak looked at him and bit his lip. How long had he been mulling over his thoughts?  
  
"Isak?"  
  
"Umm...I...think I wanna drop out of medical school? Yeah..."  
  
"Oh. Wait why?"  
  
"Umm...I don't know? Actually I just wanna go to bed. Can we talk about this another time?"  
  
"Isak is someone bullying you?"  
  
Isak moved his hand away from Even's and frowned.   
  
"No. Of course not! Honestly can we-"  
  
Upon seeing Even's slightly sad expression, he stopped talking and sighed.  
  
"Sorry. Let's talk more tomorrow?"  
  
Even nodded and Isak gave him a fake glare.  
  
"And please use a glass next time. I like my orange juice without saliva swimming about in it..."  
  
"Eww!"  
  
Even pushed the carton away slightly and leaned back in the chair, laughing with Isak. And if Isak did walk away out back to his room, Even _totally did not_ sneak a peak at his cute little butt.   
  
  
................................  
  
  
Not only an hour later was Isak stepping into Even's room, nudging his shoulder and whispering.  
  
"Even? Even can you wake up?"  
  
Even rolled over, an arm slung over his eyes as he tried to quickly wake himself up. His voice was deeper since he had just awoken and he groaned.  
  
"Isak?"  
  
"Hey...sorry for waking you..."  
  
Even moved his arm away and looked at Isak. He was still dressed in just his t-shirt and boxers.  
  
"Nah it's fine. Isak....are you ok?"  
  
"I'm...I lied about medical school..."  
  
Even hoisted himself up on one arm and moved a hand around blindly to switch on the lamp.  
  
"Huh? Ok? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."  
  
"Can I stay here? My...my bite's sore..."  
  
"Yeah of course. Come on...in you get..."  
  
Isak smiled and got in beside Even when Even raised the blanket up high enough for Isak to slide in. He rubbed his neck against Even's for a second before turning on his other side so he could be curled against Even's chest. His back against Evens chest.  
  
It was nice and silent and the feeling of Even's palm rubbing Isak's stomach felt nice enough that Isak was already beginning to doze off. He sighed loudly and hovered a hand over Even's.   
  
"Even, I'm pregnant...."  
  
Even's hand stopped it's movement on Isak's stomach and when Isak moved it away slightly, Even shoved his hand back on Isak's stomach and pulled him closer, close enough so he could nuzzle his nose into Isak's neck.  
  
"Shh....Let's just sleep...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone says the hotel scene is the hottest scene between Isak and Even and I'm one of those ones that's like.....
> 
> "Yeah that's hot....but I'm busy over here thinking how hot it was when Even and Isak were kissing against the wall and Even had practically ripped Isak's flannel off.....ok....."
> 
> What's your favourite 'hot' scene between Even and Isak? Though you're probably all going to say the hotel scene aswell. Oh well.


	6. Big Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's a pretty big promise"
> 
> "Well, it's a promise I intend to keep"

It was like a paper cut. You know how you never realise the immense pain of a paper cut until you actually see it bleed or take acknowledge of it? It's like pregnancy. Except, with pregnancy, you don't start experiencing symptoms until you realise or accept that yes Isak, you're fucking pregnant.  
  
He stood from the bed, already feeling that hot slimy feeling in the back of his throat, to which he sprinted towards the bathroom, nearly tripped in the hallway and threw himself towards the toilet bowl. He hadn't even had anything to eat basically....  
  
"Isak? Fuck...lemme get a towel...."  
  
Isak's eyes darted up to the shower curtain and smacked his palm against his forehead. Of course Even had to be in the shower. Of fucking course.  
  
When Isak saw the towel that was drooped over the top of the metal bar slide down, he coughed into the toilet again. The shower curtain opened and it switched off with a small beep. Even quickly did what he usually did and held back Isak's hair, not even grimacing when there was a bit of sick dripping on a strand of hair.

  
"I hate being sick..."  
  
Isak coughed once more and dry heaved. At least he felt a little bit better.  
  
Until he had stood up and his shoulder, his fucking shoulder, had hooked onto the bottom of Even's towel wrapped around his waist and yanked it off accidentally. Even squeaked in surprise and moved to grab the towel when Isak turned around, picking the towel off his shoulder with a confused expression. Even's face burned and held one hand out asking for a towel, the other hand, covering what he could. Isak wanted the ground to swallow him up because as soon as he accidentally peeked at Evens hand covering...well what it could, Isak had practically screamed before running out the room.   
  
"Sorry! Sorry!"  
  
From outside the bathroom, Isak could hear Even chuckle awkwardly and Isak squeezed his eyes shut. There's an image he won't forget any time soon...  
  
Quickly walking to the kitchen, he poured himself a glass of water and took large gulps. Turns out Macaroni Cheese sick breath doesnt taste quite good...  
  
He couldn't even meet Even's eyes when he walked through. Even smirked, a hand holding onto the towel around his waist and then just....let go.  
  
"What the fuck Even?!"  
  
Isak shoved his hands over his eyes and groaned when Even simply laughed in response.  
  
"Isak chill. I'm just kidding...look"  
  
Isak, choosing to trust Even, uncovered his hands and looked. Sure enough, Even stood there in a pair of shorts, the blue waistband of his boxers peeking out just a little.   
  
"God, You're such a dick..."  
  
Even laughed again and poured himself a bowl of cornflakes. Almost instantly, the fun laughing happy tension in the room died down. Isak hummed and took another gulp of water. Even munched on his cereal and sat across from Isak.  
  
"So....should we talk...?"  
  
"Yeah? I mean...Isak you're....yeah we do need to talk...."  
  
Isak gulped and started fiddling around with his hands. When had they started to shake?  
  
"Yeah...yeah...I need...I mean we need to talk about this obviously cause...I mean holy fuck I'm actually pre-"  
  
"Isak! Isak calm....shh...you're gonna set yourself off in a panic attack...calm down..."  
  
"How can I calm Even?! I'm gonna be homeless and I'm gonna need to go home to my dad! My dad of all people! And don't even get me started on-!"  
  
"Homeless? Isak what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You're not gonna want me around Even. Be honest....can you seriously see yourself in here with me looking after a child?"  
  
"I don't mind..."  
  
"And just think about the constant screaming and crying...."  
  
"Isak I don't care..."  
  
"And then you wouldn't have time to find yourself a relationship cause think Even, no girl would ever like to come here and fin-"  
  
"Isak! Can you please listen?!"  
  
Isak shut up and stopped talking. He seriously had to get out of this habit....  
  
Even sighed and grabbed Isak's hand with his own, thumbing over each of his knuckles and he leaned forward ever so slightly.  
  
"You're having a baby Isak....You're having a baby..."  
  
And it was like the news had really sunk in to Isak. It was like finally, reality had opened up and it wasn't a fantasy. A sick fantasy at that. A harsh reality.  
  
"Oh god....oh god...I'm having a baby Even..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"As in...I'm having a baby as in there's gonna be like...like a fucking tiny...a tiny human in me....in my stomach...."  
  
Even stood up quickly so the chair legs scraped against the tiled floor and he made his way behind Isak, arms immediately circling around his neck and hugged him close. Isak's breath shook and he could feel the familiar sting in the back of his eyes.  
  
"Oh god....I'm pregnant Even....I'm actually pregnant....what the fuck am I gonna do?!"  
  
Even squeezed tighter.  
  
"We"   
  
"What?"  
  
"What are we going to do? Isak you're not going through this alone. Ok? If I'm not allowed to be alone during my episodes then you're not allowed to be alone during pregnancy..."  
  
Isak was touched, but there was still that uneasy feeling in his heart telling him that he was burdening his best friend.  
  
"Even that's different..."  
  
"I know. But you being alone during this isn't going to do anyone any good...and...let's face it Isak...Dave's not coming back anytime soon..."  
  
"His name was David, Even...."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"That's ok..."  
  
When had they even begun whispering? Still, Isak focused on breathing and tried not to focus on the feeling of Even's warm skin through his own thin layer of a t-shirt. He tried not to focus on Even's scent, despite that being the only thing for Isak's painful mark to subside. Even rested his chin on top of Isak's golden curls and sighed, closing his eyes. Isak smelled amazing....  
  
"You really wanna help me through this?"  
  
"I really do. I'll help with everything....swear on my life...."  
  
"That's a pretty big promise"  
  
"Well, it's a promise I intend to keep"  
  
Isak turned so he was facing Even and when Even got on his knees, holding Isak's hands with his own, he wanted nothing more than to just kiss his pretty pink lips. Unfortunately, real life kicked in and when Isak had leaned in, Even stood up quickly.  
  
"Fuck, I'm gonna be late...do you want me to call in for you again?"  
  
Isak shook his head numbly.  
  
"Ok...lemme get dressed an...."  
  
Even trailed off, words muffled as he rushed to get dressed. He gelled up his hair, in that James Dean quiff style and poked his head in the kitchen where Isak sat in the same position, unmoving.  
  
"Isak? You need anything?"  
  
"No thanks"   
  
"Ok? Well....remember to call if you need anything at all ok?"  
  
"Yeah"   
  
Even sighed at the lack of response and turned so he could walk out. He grabbed his messenger bag and shut the door behind him, pausing to shoot Isak a quick text.   
  
When Isak heard his phone make a ding noise, he walked through to his bedroom to answer it and read the text, a soft smile appearing on his lips.  
  
  
**Even**  
  
_There's a bunch of t-shirts beside my bed if you wanna borrow by the way_  
  
  
Isak walked into Even's room, smelling a mixture of Lynx deodrant and pencil shavings. He found a t-shirt beside Even's side of the bed and took off his own to shove that on. When he poked his arms through the short sleeves, he checked his phone again to check on another text and laughed.  
  
  
**Even**  
  
_Hoodies are in the cupboard_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely unrelated note but Wow, I'm so happy to say that I'm physically getting better again! I used to weigh 34kg which is incredibly underweight for an 18 year old, but now, I'm 38kg. So...progress I guess!


	7. Burning Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why can't soon be enough Even?"

Isak had been debating all day today whether he should tell Jonas. Though....bringing up the category of kids with his best friend wasn't the best idea. A while ago, Eva had a pregnancy scare during one of her heats and went on and on about how she had missed her period and she was sick in the mornings and stuff. Jonas, on the other hand was thrilled with the idea of Eva being pregnant, even went out and bought a pair of baby shoes to show how supportive he was.

And then Eva turned around and told him how glad she was to realise it was a mistake. She got her period. She wasn't pregnant.

And her and Jonas had split up for a few months after that.

They did get back together though. They were each other's true mate and couldn't survive without one another mentally.

So maybe telling Jonas was one of the worst ideas ever. Especially after their most recent conversation. When Isak told Jonas how people must be fucking idiots for not putting a sock on it....how hypocritical could he be?

And now...the phone was ringing.

He knew Jonas would be in the middle of his lecture, but it wasn't any surprise that Jonas had picked up. Since his university lectures were based around education (Jonas had decided on a course for teaching) he usually had some free time.

"Hello?"

Isak didn't answer. He only held the phone stupidly to his ear with his mouth agape. How was he supposed to go around this?

"Hello? Isak? What the...is my phone broken?"

Jonas began mumbling and talked to himself, genuinely wondering why Isak wasn't speaking on the other end. Eventually, Isak sniffled and fake laughed.

"Jonas? Sorry, i must've butt dialled you...sorry...."

"Oh! Sure thing Isak, talk later yeah?"

"Yeah...sure..."

And Isak hung up before Jonas could get another word in. He knew it was stupid, really. Isak and Jonas were best friends for fucks sake! Jonas would probably die for Isak, they were that close. But Isak couldn't take chances with his only friend, well, one of his only close friends. Even was...understandable so far about the situation, but that was so far, again, Isak didn't want any risks....

He winced and gripped onto the edge of the table when that sting came along, yet it was worse than before. What used to be a simple sting, like a rough pinch, was now a fucking knife slowly slicing the side of his thin neck. A knife and a bunch of firecrackers exploding from underneath his skin. In other words, it fucking sucked.

And it was enough for Isak to cry.

His nails scratched against the wood of the table, his teeth grit together and his eyes squeezed shut for so long, Isak lost track of time. For some weird reason, he thought clenching his fists together and squeezing his thighs together would decrease the pain ever so slightly. It did not.

He was a medical student! Why couldn't he just....know how to forget....fuck, he couldn't even think anymore!

Luckily, for Isak, Even had come home from his shift and home to Isak's rescue. He could hear the whining from the front door and rushed through to the kitchen where Isak sat, crying and whining in pain.

"Oww....fuck...Even? It's sore...like really really sore....it's h-mmpf!"

Isak pursed his lips together tight to prevent shouting in pain and rested his forehead against the table, the cool wooden surface feeling nice against his sweaty forehead. Even immediately went into doctor mode and spun Isak's chair around so he could face the pained omega. He cupped Isak's face with one hand and brought it up so he could get some sense into Isak.

"Isak? Isak, you have to look at me ok? Calm down...."

Isak, slowly but surely cracked open his eyelids and peeked at Even. Even, who was on his knees, inspecting every inch of Isak. He brought a hand up and traced a finger over the bite mark slightly. Isak winced, pushing Even's hand away.

"Even i want David.....David....fuck, i want scented again...i want....fuck..."

Isak's voice broke off and Even moved to hug Isak, allowing the omega to scent his alpha smell. Surely this would help, right? Isak nearly moaned at the complete scent, but...somehow, it wasn't enough. He poked his nose around Even's neck and when Even couldn't feel anything but his shoulder dampening, he pulled back and sighed. Isak was crying, big fat tears dropping down his face and dripping onto the floor. It didn't work.

Now, it was official.

Even's scent would no longer work on Isak. It wouldn't be enough. Isak was going to be in so much pain and he couldn't even take any painkillers because he was pregnant....

Even fished out the numbing cream from the kitchen cupboard, their little medical cupboard filled with plasters and burn cream, and quickly slathered some around Isak's mate mark. Isak shot up out his chair with a shout of pain and paced around the kitchen, using his palm to frantically rub the cream off. Somehow, the cream was doing the opposite of what it was supposed to do, burning him even more.

"Isak! Come on! Chill a second!"

Isak only hissed in pain and bent over the kitchen sink, tap on and splashing as much cold water as he could on the throbbing mark. He accidentally elbowed Even, who was just trying to get the frantic omega to stop rushing about. He yelped and that seemed to be enough for Isak to finally fucking calm down and face Even. He was panting, cheeks flushed and if Even hadn't saw Isak in pain a second ago, it would've looked like he had just finished a whole day of sex.

Not the time Even.

"Fuck...i'm sorry Even, it's just....oww....when can i get the pill already?!"

Isak kicked the bottom cupboard with his foot and Even only stood helplessly. What could he do? The only thing he knew that would make a good remedy for the painful mating mark would be his own scent or the burning cream and none of them were working.

"I swear, the pill's on it's way...."

Even watched Isak crumple to the floor, knees brought to his forehead as he cried into them. Even sat beside Isak, an arm wrapped around him and brought Isak to his chest, allowing him to cry into his favourite white shirt.

"Why can't soon be enough Even?"

Even only shrugged and didn't count how long they had been sitting on the kitchen floor, backs against the cupboards and Isak head in Even's chest. When Even heard Isak's crying subside, he continued to play with each strand of the omegas golden curls and when he heard Isak's even breathing, he placed a light kiss against his head and exhaled loudly.

Why couldn't soon be enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, I will explain more about the pill and omega and alpha statistics in the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the nice messages. Health is essential to everyone, and hopefully everyone that reads this is happy and healthy too ^.^


	8. Delays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Penny for your thoughts?"
> 
> "Just thinking about Isak..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading the end might make you guys think of the title.....

"It's already been a month....already been a month...."

"And you're still going through with it?"

"Of course i am Yousef! Isak's....Isak's well...Isak. David's a fucking lost cause....did i mention how much i hated that guy already?"

Yousef chuckled.

"Only for the thousandth time..."

Even laughed softly and ripped off the tape for the box containing another package of painkillers. Even handed five up to Yousef who stood up high on a step-ladder and held a hand out for the next few packages. Even usually didn't work on the weekends, due to his bipolar, but if he was completely determined to work, he would get a carer (Yousef) and be put on storage duty which was just unpacking new deliveries.

And so it may have had something to do with Isak saying how he wanted time to himself so he could find bigger clothes. It seemed that Isak had truly accepted his pregnancy and even though he was partly calm about the whole thing, Even could tell easily how much Isak was scared, he was fucking petrified.

"How is uhh....Sana?"

Yousef smiled and pulled out the sliding shelf a little to stack the painkillers along.

"She's good. Misses Isak though. When's he going back to school anyway?"

"Isak...said he'd be going back on monday, two days actually. He's still pretty wounded about last night so..."

"Huh? What happened last night?"

Even huffed loudly and looked at Yousef who was now sitting on the stepladders base. Yousef raised an eyebrow giving Even that look as if to say 'I'm here' and of course, Even chose to sit down and listen to what advice Yousef had to offer or just someone to pent out all of his bottled up emotions.

Yousef stepped up from the ladder and glanced at the time on his watch.

"Well, i won't tell if you won't tell...early lunch break sound good?"

Even nodded.

"Sounds amazing"

And they rolled their sleeves of their shirts back down to their wrists and walked out to the hospital cafeteria. Turns out, the food wasn't as what everyone thought it would be. There was a selection of muffins, ranging from mini chocolate chip to healthy blueberry and raspberry. There was selections of juice, tea, coffee and flavoured waters as well as hot food, sausages, beans etc....

It wasn't as bad as what people mad it out to be, the only thing they got right was soup, the soup was fucking disgusting. Anyways, moving on....

Even sat across from Yousef who was munching on a piece and sausage.

"Don't tell Sana. She'll be pissed..."

Even chuckled.

"My lips are sealed..."

"Mhmm. She's still insistent of the 'no pork' rule in the house but...fuck, i'm just not into it...i'm not giving up my meat, simple as that..."

Even hummed in thought and took a sip of his coffee. He wondered when Isak started his symptoms, more specifically, his cravings, if he would start being into food that he hated before, which...wasn't much to be honest. Whatever Even cooked for Isak, he ate it without a fuss.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Just thinking about Isak..."

"What's the deal? I mean what's happening exactly?"

Even sighed, Suddenly, his coffee wasn't as appealing as it was before. The sugars didn't sweeten the bitterness at all and his stomach lurched a little.

"Isak's in so much pain...And I can't do a single thing to fucking help him....I don't know what to do..."

"Pain? What sort of pain?"

"Well, I just came home....and there he was at the table, just crying and in so much pain...."

Yousef just stared at Even, waiting for him to continue.

"His body was like fucking hot. Like he was sweating and everything, similar to the way he goes when he's in heat...and then he was actually crying.. actually crying Yousef! You know how much I can't handle people crying....especially people I..."

"You...."

Love, went unheard. Instead, Even sighed dramatically and sipped away at his bitter coffee again.

"Isak was full on sobbing and he was in so much pain...god...I was so scared for a second. He said it was his mate mark that hurt so I thought why not scent me? That works all the time..."

"Uhuh...."

"But somehow that didn't work either. He kept asking for that moron David....saying his scent would help much more....."

"Well Obviously, he is his true mate Even..."

Even glared at him and continued.

"I even tried the numbing cream, but....I've never seen anything like this before but it actually burned him?"

"Burned him? The fuck?"

"I know....I....I don't know what to do Yousef. He's hurting so much....it's hurting me..."

Yousef sighed and put a thumb and finger underneath his chin, scratching the slight stubble and humming in thought.

"I think I've got an idea actually...."

"Seriously?!"

Yousef nodded and stood up, Even following after him as they walked away. Yousef walked towards the main office belonging to their friend Mikael and stepped inside after a knock. Mikael wasn't in, but all they had to do was borrow a book. It would be fine.

Yousef looked along the shelves and picked out a book with an 'aha!' Freezing to the spot when the door opened and their boss walked on in. Mikael glanced at them both and crossed his arms. He clearly wasn't happy.

"What are you both doing in here? And without permission? Explain. Now. Quick"

Yousef looked at Even and then Mikael.

"Uhh...can we borrow this?"

"Why?"

"Research? Uhh...."

Even interrupted. He knew this was a kind of shitty thing to do, but hey, being bipolar did have it's advantages...even in the most unnecessary of situations.

"Uhh. I've had a fascination with mate marks and yeah..."

He spoke so quickly thay Mikael only glanced at Even worriedly and nodded.

"Ok. Ok Even....just remember to return it....ok?"

Even hated that Mikael was talking to him in a baby tone. Good. He wanted Mikael to think he was on the verge of a hypo episode. He wanted that.

So with another reassuring Miss, Even took the book out from Yousefs hands and walked out, both men speed-walking down to the storage room. Even sat down on the ground between the tall shelves and Yousef situated himself on the bottom step of the step ladder.

"Ok...page....uhuh. There we go. Even look..."

Yousef pointed at the page and Even craned his neck up to look over.

"Isak's probably hurt because....do you know if Isak put his mark on David?"

"I...I'm not sure. I dunno. Why? Is he ok? Isak I mean..."

"Yeah he's fine. He's fine...kind of..."

"Kind of?! Yousef, I need a 'he's going to be perfectly fine! This is all in your head Even!' Not kind of..."

Yousef snapped the book shut and glared at Even.

"You want me to fucking help you or not?"

"Yeah? Obviously"

"Then chill out.....I'm trying to be realistic..."

"Ok...ok...sorry...."

Yousef sighed and opened it up again, his thumb wedged between the pages. He pointed an index finger on the first few sentences and read along.

"So....to simplify it...Isak's probably not mated this David guy...has he?"

"I told you...I don't know"

"Ok..then remember everything I'm going to say ok?"

Even nodded.

 

................................................

 

Even swung open the front door, toed off his shoes and hung up his jacket by the coat rack.

"It's just me!"

"In the kitchen!"

Even sighed, mumbled a 'fuck it' to the ceiling and walked towards the kitchen. Isak was standing there, swimming with Even's clothes and the alpha couldn't help the smug smile appearing on his face. Isak held a mug of tea in hand and his phone in the other.

"I did a lot of research today. Ice is slightly cooling down my bite believe it or not, and guess what?! I can get the pill!"

"Isak....you can't get the pill..."

Isak's smile dropped instantly and his eyes widened in shock, almost resembling that of a baby.

"Huh?"

"You need an Alpha to sign for it..."

"I know. But you're an Alpha. And you can just say-"

"No Isak...an Alpha that doesn't work in the medical industry..."

"What? But....why not?!"

Oh great. Here was Isak's temper flaring up.

"Because Isak, I'm not your mate..."

"Seriously? But it says online...."

"Well whoever posted that is obviously wrong. Probably a bunch of Alphas wanting to piss off hopeful Omegas..."

"But-"

"Isak did you bite David?"

Isak shook his head and Even sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"Ok. Sit down. I'll explain everything..."

Isak sat across from Even at the table, mug of steaming hit tea still in hand. Even told him all about what he learned about one way bite's and how it was hurting Isak so much. Because he didn't complete the bond, whatever pain David felt, Isak experienced 50% of it.

"So why's it hurting my neck so much? David getting stabbed in the neck or something?"

Even shook his head.

"See, I asked Yousef the same thing too. But the conclusion we came up with is....that David's...otherwise busily engaged...with someone else...."

Isak groaned and flattened his head on the table.

"So my 'one true mate' is...."

"Basically a fuck-boy...."

"So what happens now? I've to stay here and experience pain everyday just because I can't get an alphas signature?!"

Even bit his lip and nodded.

"I'm sorry Isak..."

"No! You're not sorry! If you _were_ sorry, or even _wanted_ to help me at all, you'd get me the fucking pill!"

"Isak come on! That's unfair!"

"You don't know the meaning of unfair Even!"

And Isak stormed out, with the usual routine of slamming his door as hard as he could and Even sitting at the table with his head in his hands. He would get that pill. He would.

He _had_ to.

 

...............................................

 

"Even? Even? Fuck, Even, please wake up..."

Even rolled over on his side and peeked his eyes open to find Isak standing, nearly hunched over the bed.

"Isak?"

"I'm sorry....I'm so so sorry...."

"Isak, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Even...I'm such an idiot..."

Even flicked on the lamp when hearing Isak's pained voice and found Isak's hand clamped over his mate mark. When he moved Isak's hands away, his eyes widened when spotting the slow stream of blood flowing down.

"Isak, the fuck?!"

Even jumped out of bed, not bothering to cover himself up, considering he was only in a pair of boxers. He rushed Isak towards the kitchen and brought out the first aid kit. Surprisingly the light was still on.

Though, Even got his answer right when spotting the bloody knife in the kitchen sink. His eyes narrowed and he pointed at the knife.

"What the fuck have you done Isak?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as for the pill, to put it into simple terms, it's something which can only be prescribed to Omegas through their doctors. In order for them to get the pill, they need their one true mates signature. For Isak, he needs David's. However, since he can't, there's no other way for him to get it, so Even's going to try his best to find a way for Isak to get the pill.


	9. The Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even...I..."
> 
> "What is it Isak?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Stop apologising! Just...fuck, just sit down and....oh fuck...it's bleeding even more...god Isak what's wrong with you?"

Isak gave a soft smile and Even grabbed a washcloth, soaking it in cold water from the tap. He hissed when Even placed it against the wound and Even sighed.

"Sorry...I...i don't know why I did it...I'm just....Even, I'm in so much pain...and I'm fucking....I'm so messed up!"

"Isak listen to me. You are not messed up. Both of us can't be that...."

Isak rolled his eyes at the lame joke and Even dipped the cloth back underneath the running water, wiping off the remnants of the blood. He saw the blood on the blade slide off and drain in the plug hole and rubbed Isak's back.

"Why did you do it Isak?"

"I wanted to stop hurting..."

"By killing yourself?!"

Isak winced and Even apologised. He saw that the blood had stopped and examined the wound. It was a circular thin slice around the horrible looking bite mark. It almost looked as if...

"I wasn't trying to kill myself..."

"Good. I don't....don't do this again..."

"I won't..."

Even sighed and dug through the first aid box. Thankfully, this didn't need stitches and a simple square bandage would do the trick. He cleaned the wound, apologised to Isak a billion times and when he was finished, he leaned against the kitchen sink.

"Isak...please....please...tell me what's going on in that mind of yours..."

Isak didn't answer. Instead, he just stared down at his loose pyjamas shorts and just did that. Stared. He looked so lost and helpless and Even wasn't sure what to do. What could he say that would make Isak see sense again?

"Isak...I know you're upset....but please... you have to realise....you can't...and I mean you can't try to do stuff like that to yourself. Not when there's....there's a baby growing inside you..."

Isak looked up slightly and then towards his own stomach.

"Isak, you die, baby dies...would you ser-"

"Even! I wasn't trying to kill myself! Just leave it already! It was a stupid mistake and I just want to get rid of the mark! You wouldn't understand!"

"No! You're right Isak! I wouldn't understand! But I do understand thoughts of death! I understand the feeling of an unwanted bite! Don't tell me I don't understand shit when I've been through stuff too! It might've not been the same as you and David but it's fucking similar!"

Even moved in front of Isak, tipping his chin up with his finger so Isak would look at him. Even searched his face for any emotion, finding nothing but blank eyes. When Even patted Isak's cheek twice softly, Isak came back to life, eyes meeting Even's. They brightened up ever so slightly, but it was progress and Even took that better than nothing at all.

"Even...I..."

"What is it Isak?"

Isak stared, hovered his hands over Even's that had found their way to his cheeks. His thumb was soothingly rubbing circular patterns in the squishy section of Isak's slightly chubby cheeks and Isak could onky softly smile in response.

"I think...."

The I love you was unsaid and interrupted because when Even had managed to rest his forehead against Isak's, the phone rang which was entirely coincidental because....who the fuck calls at two in the morning?!

Even hands dropped from Isak like he had just touched fire and Isak pushed himself back on the table even further as if he had been shot. Even rushed over to the hall where the emergency landline rung loudly and answered.

"Hello?"

"Even? Hey! We're a little short staffed right now and we really need you in!"

"Right...right. Be there in ten"

"Even, hurry on over!"

Even nodded even though Yousef couldn't see and he hung up by slotting the phone back into it's place. He huffed and glanced at Isak. Moment ruined.

"What...what were you gonna say?"

Isak blushed, looking down at his feet that swung back and forth in the air.

"I was just gonna say....like...I think...I'm, well, I'm glad you're supporting me through everything...."

Even nodded. He could tell when Isak was lying because the tips of his ears always go red. And his ears went red.....

"Of course I'm supporting you Isak. You're my....my best friend...and I promised we would get through this together right?"

Isak nodded.

"Thank you...Even..."

Even nodded and walked away to his room. He shoved on a shirt and a pair of jeans and combed his hair suitable enough for work. He stepped out and Isak was sitting at the table with his laptop out.

"You....you're gonna be ok while I'm at hospital?"

"I'll be fine Even...go save people's lives"

He chuckled and Even rolled his eyes. With an awkward hug goodbye, Even walked out, rushing to the hospital that lay five minutes away.

When he got in, he had to change in his scrubs as fast as he could, wash his hands as fast as he could and rushed towards the reception. Yousef spoke frantically, his hair was a mess and there were patients everywhere.

"Even! Ok! Reports are that there's a bus crash, apparently it was a party bus, there's seven in critical condition and fourteen in stable condition. There's four in that ward over there with broken arms and legs, missing a few doctors. Go! Now!"

Even looked over where Isak pointed to and nodded.

"Right!"

He grabbed the paperwork and ran through to the single ward. Sure enough, a man lying down, half drunk and sporting a broken arm. He looked pretty dazed as he stared at the ceiling and Even huffed. Drunk patients were the worst.

Still, he had to be professional. So he flicked through the paperwork boredly and glanced at the man.

"Ok. My name is Doctor Bech Naesheim, feel free to call me Even. Now can you tell me your name?"

The man groaned and Evens eyes widened when he spotted the name typed out on top of the paper.

"My name's David...David Olsen..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.O


	10. Sign Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want a different doctor"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw infinity war yesterday.....
> 
> I walked in the cinema with a big smile...
> 
> And left a sobbing mess....
> 
> I'm not kidding. My dad thought I was on the verge of an episode because I didn't stop crying for half an hour.....
> 
> Anyone seen it?

Was the universe seriously fucking with him right now? Out of all the patients he had to treat, it had to be Isak's fucking mate? He had to treat the bastard that fucked Isak and left him in serious amounts of pain?

Isak had nearly cut open his fucking neck to rid of this pain inflicted on him by this drunk bastard right in front of him. Why should he treat him? What was David going to do other than cause more pain on Isak? Wait, this might not even be the right David... though it was coincidental that Isak was in a lot of pain, was it the bus crash? He glanced at his neck. No mate mark.

Ok, Even, stay professional...stay professional.

"Ok David, you have drunk how much tonight?"

David groaned, rolling his head back, clutching his injured arm.

"I had a couple of shots....fuck, my arm's killing me..."

"Ok...and do you have someone you can call? A partner?"

"I don't think so. Oh, my mom's gonna be pissed..."

Even pursed his lips together and turned to the door, locking it and drawing all the blinds shut. He moved back to David and crossed his arms. As much as Even was pissed, he needed to fix his arm. The elbow was disjointed in a way that he knew Isak would cringe at and he began his routine of fixing it up as quick as he could. He and David had a lot to talk about.

"So, you really have no partner?"

David smirked.

"Why? You offering?"

Even frowned and David chuckled.

"I'm kidding. No, i'm a free spirit. I like going around others without the stupid fucking concept of mating and biting...."

He paused for a second before continuing.

"Except...fuck, this is embarrassing, i was in a rut a while ago, i might've bit an omega by accident..."

Even paused his motions and looked up. Ok, that confirmed it. This was the David. Isak's mate.

"That....that's kind of a shitty thing to do...."

"Well, he was basically asking for it, you know?"

"What do you mean he asked for it?"

"I mean...he was in heat, basically begged m-oww!"

Even tugged forcebly on David's injured arm and faked a smile.

"Try not to move..."

And then....the most amazing idea came to Even, as quick as he could, he stood up and left the room, telling David to wait a minute. He made his way to the main reception desk and grabbed a stack of papers. They would need o be re-organised soon. Even walked back in David's ward and locked the door yet again. No-one could know about this. No-one.

He held out a sheet of paper and a pen towards David.

"Sign this"

"Huh? What am i signing exactly?"

"For a pill"

"A pill?"

Even huffed angrily. He was getting restless and the endless questions from David was seriously pissing him off.

"Yes, this is a pill so you can remove your fucking mating mark from my best friend"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Whilst you were in rut, you fucked my best friend who was in heat, who apparently 'begged for it' and left your mating mark on him. Wanna hear the best part? He's having your child too. Well done!"

David sobered up instantly. He sat up against the bed and his eyes widened in shock.

"Wha-but i...oh fuck, what?"

"So, you're signing for this, staying tonight at the hospital and after a couple of blood tests tomorrow, we can send away for the pill, understand?"

David was still shocked from the unexpected news and shook his head.

"I'm going to be a dad?"

Even shook his head.

"No way you're being a dad, do you even realise what sort of pain you've put him through?! You're disrespectful, rude and a 'free spirit' remember? He's hurt himself, nearly sliced his neck because of you!"

David looked panicked for a second and then looked towards the door.

"I want a different doctor"

"You're not getting another fucking doctor. If you wanna be a good person, sign for this and stay the night so i can get a blood test from you, ok?"

David hesitated, but nodded.

"What's his name anyways?"

"Isak. Isak Valtersen, and you're staying away from him ok?"

"Why, so you can get him?"

"Isak's my best friend. Its not everyday you're woken at two in the morning to clean your friends neck because his bite was hurting him...."

A final wrapping of the bandage on David's arm and Even was done. He glared at David and huffed.

"It's Alphas like you that make the world a horrible place....you've quite possibly ruined my best friends future....actually, you're ruining it by still being here, still connected to him in a way that you don't realise is fucking amazing...."

David sighed and nodded.

"Ok. You're right...I'll...I'll stay tonight and sign for the form tomorrow.... i swear..."

Even nodded and walked out the room, phone dropping out of the back of his jeans pockets and landing on the bed with a silent thud. As soon as he shut the door, David grabbed the phone, thanking god for no passcode and searched through the contacts. When he found an 'Isak Valtersen' he was about to put the number in his phone and remembered his phone was in pieces due to the crash.

Pocketing the phone in his own jean pockets, he puffed his cheeks out and rested the back of his head on the pillow, drifting off to sleep quickly and easily.

Even bumped into Yousef who was ordering everyone around loudly. Yousef, when he calmed down and the place had turned from frantic to mediocre, he smiled at Even.

"Hey, you done with the guy?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe this, but the guy...that's Isak's mate. I told him to stay the night and then he can give out the blood samples tomorrow. After that, a signature and we can send it away to the labs to make the pill!"

Yousef nodded.

"That's great...things will actually be looking up for Isak now, won't they?"

"Yeah. And for me aswell...."

"Hmm?"

"I was actually thinking of asking him.....asking him out on a date maybe?"

Yousef patted Even's back and smiled.

"Fucking finally..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just in case you guys still don't understand the pill thing or I'm rubbish at explaining it. The pill is something that needs an alphas signature as well as a sample of their blood because think, everyone has a different bond with a different alpha. After that, it'll get sent away to the labs and will then be made within a week or two. ^.^


	11. Talks, Talks and More Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even...he says he wants me to meet him...at the Chinese restaurant....my favourite..."

Isak rubbed his tired eyes again, yawned and decided to go for a three second nap. Unfortunately, as soon as his forehead met the surface, there was a loud bang and Isak shot right back up to his chair. Looking up, he saw it was Sana who had shoved five large thick books on the table and he groaned.

"Sana please....why are you so loud?"

She pursed her lips together and rolled her eyes, tone sarcastic as she spoke.

"Sorry Isak, i didn't mean to disturb your hangover...."

"I'm not hungover....I'm just unwell...."

She sat down across from him and nodded.

"Uhuh sure....that explains the scarf hiding what I'm guessing are hickeys and the baggy eyes and th-"

"Sana i'm not hungover!"

She shut up as soon as Isak raised his tone and she opened up a book. It wasn't often that the grumpy boy was actually angry, or pissed off at Sana of all people. That was how their usual banter went, just teasing one another before one of them would get in trouble by their lecturer. So, to have Isak just snap at her like that...it wasn't normal.

"Did...did something happen?"

Her voice quivered in worry and Isak just switched from his grumpy pissed off self to a sad looking one.

"I'm sorry Sana....i didn't mean to snap...."

"We all have our days don't we? Even if yours are everyday...."

Isak chuckled and looked at her with a soft smile. He hovered a hand over his scarf he had been wearing the past few times when coming into school and yanked it off. Sana's eyes widened, but she remained her cool, calm and collected self.

"You...got a mate?"

Isak sighed. Could he tell her? It's not as if she was going to post it on facebook or twitter or put a hashtag on instagram Imagine that. Hashtag PreggoIsak. No, this was Sana, she wouldn't do that, not at all.

"Sana...i need to tell you something....but you can't tell anybody else....this is so serious....and i don't know what i'm supposed to do....and everything's just-"

"Isak....come on....let's go get Kaffebrenneriet ok?"

Isak nodded and for the first time in his life, he actually appreciated Sana being one of his only closest friends who never took anything as a big deal. She packed away her things, Isak shoved his scarf back on and they walked into Kaffebreneriet where she ordered them both their usual coffee and cinnamon rolls. Isak nearly moaned when he bit into the cinnamon roll and Sana giggled.

"Hungry?"

"Just a little. Even didn't come home last night, so he was probably kept at hospital. Usually, he makes breakfast and stuff..."

"Is he also the one who uhh...."

Isak shoved a hand over his mark and shook his head.

"No....no, he's not the one who...i don't know who did it...."

"You were taken advantage of?!"

She frowned and gripped the coffee cup tighter, lid popping off comically. Isak had never seen Sana get angry like this so easily, but he couldn't lie.

"Technically, i wasn't taken advantage if....he was my true mate...."

"Where is the asshole now?"

Isak shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no fucking idea...."

She took three large deep breaths and faced her palms towards Isak.

"What's his name?"

"David"

"David...well Isak, this David is the worst person you can come across ok? He doesn't deserve someone like you, even if you were his 'true mate' you deserve someone else that makes you happy and actually stays with you..."

"I know....Even says he's gonna find a way for me to get the pill..."

Sana sighed and held Isak's cold hands in hers.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that...."

"There's more..."

"More?"

"I'm going to drop out of medical school this year...continue within a couple of years..."

"What? Why?"

"It's going to be quite hard to....to continue school whilst looking after my....my child...."

Sana choked.

"Child?! Oh Isak....I thought that was just my scent picking up...."

"It's ok Sana....we can talk about this another time if you're more comfortable"

"I don't mind Isak. Let's talk about it"

 

.......................................................

 

"Is he still in there?"

Yousef nodded.

"He should be. By the way, you can just use his saliva, if you wanna be quick, but blood tests are more effective and more likely to work..."

"Thanks Yousef. By the way, have you seen my phone?"

Yousef reached behind the desk to pull out a box full of phones, all lost. Even scanned each one, but none were his.

"Find my phone, tell me will you?"

Yousef nodded and Even walked into David's room. He looked up from his clipboard and froze, dropping the items in hand. David wasn't there. He stormed out.

"Where's David?!"

"He's not there?!"

Even shook his head and yanked his long white coat off.

"I'll search outside!"

 

..........................................................................................

 

Isak laughed loudly and nearly choked on his coffee.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah! Yousef thought i didn't see, but come on, i have eyes everywhere"

"With your magical hijab powers obviously"

Sana snorted and Isak picked up his phone, smiling slightly. He was glad Sana had just had a quick conversation about the baby, she wasn't overreacting or screaming the building down. So that was good.

"Oh? Who is it?"

"Even...he says he wants me to meet him...at the Chinese restaurant....my favourite..."

"Wans?"

"Yeah, that place...."

"Even's asking you out?"

Isak smiled and texted back.

 

**Isak**

_Yeah. Now?_

 

**Even**

_Yeah. Hurry down :)_

 

**Isak**

_Ok, so, like do i need to dress fancy...? Give me more of a hint Even :')_

 

**Even**

_Ok. Yeah, it's a date. Just hurry_

 

**Isak**

_Ok_

 

Isak dropped his phone in slight shock.

"Even just asked me out on a date....oh my god...Sana! He actually asked me out!"

Sana patted his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you still doing here then?"

"Yeah! Ok, going now...Ill tell you everything tomorrow!"

Sana only laughed and waved in response. Isak walked out quickly and made his way to Wans. He couldn't believe that Even had asked him out on a date...and to their favourite restaurant of all places!

He waited inside for Even and when he scanned each table, he realised Even wasn't inside at all. So he waited. He stirred a straw around in his orange juice a million times and was about to give up when a guy just sat in the booth across from him.

"Hi..."

Isak looked up and almost choked.

"You...."

"I think we need to talk don't we?"

Isak glared at him, anger flaring in a second.

"Talk?! Now you want to talk?! Have you any idea what you've done to me?!"

David raised his hands in defense and handed Isak Even's phone he had took.

"Your...friend. Even, he treated me yesterday...told me about you....i'm sorry...."

"Did he tell you about..."

Isak trailed off, eyes darting towards his own stomach and he instinctively scratched his mark on his neck through the material of the scarf.

"Yeah. Umm....I wanted to say...I'm sorry. I didn't know what i was doing...i was in my rut..."

"Uhuh..."

"And...i didn't know i had mated you....or impregnated you...and i swear if i could make things easier for you i would...."

Isak rolled his eyes and winced at the sting on his mark. David frowned a little and stood to sit beside Isak.

"Does my scent help?"

Isak nodded frantically and clutched onto the side of Davids jacket sleeve, pulling him close so he could bury his nose into David's neck. He breathed it in deeply and like magic, his pain died down. Exhaling with a satisfied sigh, Isak pulled back and David sat back across from Isak.

"Thanks..."

"It's the least i could do....umm...speaking of which, can i...i dunno, can i maybe get updates about the...."

"And what, give our child false hope for their asshole of a dad?"

David cringed and Isak bit his lip. Even saying 'our child' sounded horribly wrong. It left a bitter taste on his tongue and he wanted nothing more than just to go home and sleep in Even's bed.

"I am really sorry Isak....I'm helping you get the pill..."

"You better cause there's nothing i want more than....than to just get rid of every trace of you!"

Isak stood up so suddenly the glass on the table knocked over and spilled. He turned to leave when he had ran into a taller man and judging by the scent, it was definitely Even. He cried gently into Even's shirt and Even wrapped an arm around Isak gently, rubbing his back.

Even huffed and looked at David.

"Mind telling me why you ran off?"

David stood up and shrugged.

"Wanted to talk before signing...."

Even's eyes widened and he continued to rub the crying Omega's back gently.

"You're actually doing it?"

David nodded.

"Yeah. I'll do it..."

"Ok. Go back to hospital, ask for Yousef, he'll get you sorted, ok?"

David nodded and before he walked past them, he took his hoodie off and handed it to Even.

"I don't know how long the pill takes to come, but this has my scent...it should help a little...."

And David walked out, leaving Even and Isak standing in between tables crying of happiness, sadness and frustration. Happiness because Isak was going to be relieved of pain. Sadness because what would Isak tell his child when they asked about their real dad? Frustration because Isak was annoyed that his first date with Even turned out not to be a date, or with the Alpha there.

"Why do i need to have a shitty life Even?"

"I'm so sorry Isak.....If i could change it, i would....you deserve notbing but happiness...."

"It doesn't feel like life's treating me well...."

"That's why I'm here Is...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea if Wans is a real place. I literally just used a Chinese characters name from a book I'm reading and made it a restaurant. 
> 
> Poor Isak getting his hopes up :(


	12. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do....do you regret this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!!!
> 
> I completely messed up the start of this chapter because it deleted the part where I mentioned Even was working at Kaffebrenneriet FOR A FRIEND! My phone must have glitched and deleted an entire paragraph or my fat fingers probably highlighted and deleted it themselves.
> 
> SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION!
> 
> I'm not used to this AO3 at all. Excuse me please. I'm still learning. But if you guys could give tips to make things easier then please help?

"So...?"

"So....?"

Even cleared his throat and wiped the edges of the coffee machine. The two boys were currently in Even's work, Kaffebrenneriet, where Isak was busy munching on a chocolate muffin. Yes, Even was a doctor, but he did have a lot of friends and he did owe a massive favour to Carly who had called him earlier, asking to close up the shop since she was incredibly short staffed and was busy later. And of course, Even had worked there during high school like twice a week, so he agreed and took the last hour shift before closing up. So, since Even was in charge of closing up today and he wanted to keep a close eye on Isak, he had told Isak to come straight here after his lecture with the promise of free cakes and coffee.

So Isak had come along, though he was still fairly down. David had just vanished into thin air, leaving nothing but his puce coloured hoodie with the scent that would have Isak rolling over like a little dog. For some weird reason, well, obviously it was all down to Isak's omega, but somehow, he had wanted David to fight back. Fight back and say he wanted to be involved with his child. Fight back and say he wanted to be involved in Isak's life. Why couldn't David just fight back and show Isak the last bit of humanity left in him.

David really didn't care...

Another reason he was so down was because of the text. He felt so...mis-leaded in a way. He thought for a second that Even really did like him more as a friend. Even had remembered his favourite Chinese restaurant and then when Isak actually believed he would be there, that vision was shattered when David stepped in instead. He felt stupid for even showing up in the first place and the messages were still on Even's phone. Even hadn't brought it up yet though...

He wanted Even to punch David, tell him how much he hated him because of Isak. He wanted that so badly....but he supposed it was sort of his profession to keep things....professional.

That was probably why Even hadn't made a move on Isak. Probably because he didn't like the concept of having to stay with a pregnant guy. He obviously didn't like Isak in that way because what if he felt as if he had to keep things between them professional? Even was a doctor after all. He was living with a pregnant Omega. He probably felt sorry for Isak, probably looked at him like he would look at another patient.

That was it, wasn't it? That was why Even hadn't said anything about the text, why Isak had even bothered to show up.

He whimpered quietly and shoved the hoodie against his neck, breathing in the cuff of a sleeve.

"Two days"

Isak perked his head up and looked at Even who was hanging his apron on the peg.

"What?"

"Yousef texted me. You should get the pill in two days..."

"Oh. Yay..."

Even frowned at Isak's reaction. He had expected the omega to be rejoicing in happiness, to be smiling and pleased that he would no longer be in pain, not an awkward laugh, a fake smile and a lazy 'yay'

Was...Isak regretting this? Was he regretting getting the pill? Regretting getting rid of the mating mark? Did Isak actually like David now?

"Isak?"

"Hmm?"

"Do....do you regret this?"

"Regret what exactly?"

Even pointed to his own neck and then just waved his hands around like a total fucking idiot and Isak only furrowed his brows deeper. Ok, he had to seriously get rid of the awkward hand thing whenever he got nervous.

"Like...the mark? And the pill? Are you regretting that right now?"

"No. In a way, yeah, but all in all, I'm glad we're finally getting out of this pointless drama...you know? It's like a huge weight's been lifted from my shoulders, but i feel as if there's always going to be that heavy weight somewhere else..."

Isak looked up at Even and stood up.

"Sorry, I'm rambling...."

"No! No, no, it's ok...keep rambling..."

Even chuckled and zipped up his coat before reaching for his scarf.

"Ok? Well, the weight....it's like now David's gone, I'm really in this thing by myself aren't I? And i know you said you'd stick by with me, but what happens when one day, you bring your future boyfriend or girlfriend home and...and like, i don't know, you decide they're 'the one' and move out....i...i don't know what i would do...."

Isak sort of trailed off his words, eventually coming to a stop after mumbling incoherent words. He fiddled with his fingers and Even advanced towards Isak ever so slowly, placing his hands on Isak's shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Isak....that'll never happen....."

"How do you know?"

With a small toothed smile, Even leaned close, bending down slightly and moved closer....

Closer....

Closer....

Isak's eyes had begun fluttering shut and his lips slightly parted. Even could feel Isak's slow steady breath against his lips and just as Isak had placed his own hands on Even's biceps......

"Hey! Is this place open or shut?!"

Isak pushed Even away and slid away to sit on a nearby chair. He blushed in embarrassment and looked at the shiny surface of the table. Even rolled his eyes and glared at the guy, even kicking the leg of the table in frustration. He could sense mixed emotions from Isak. His smell gave it away and he knew that Isak could sense the distressed alpha in him.

He opened the door and in walked Magnus.

"Seriously?!"

Magnus blinked innocently and looked at Isak.

"Did...I interrupt something?"

Even shook his head, gritting his teeth.

"Nope" 

Magnus looked between them once again. He could clearly sense what was up with the awkward atmosphere and made an oh sound.

"I totally interrupted you guys banging!"

Isak groaned dramatically.

"Magnus...shut the fuck up..."

"Right...right...anyways! I'm so glad you guys are here!"

Isak and Even looked at him, a little confused. Magnus had kept in touch with them after high school, but it was minimal. All Isak knew from Facebook was that Magnus worked at a nursery, looking after the little children and how he was still with Vilde, happily together.

So when Magnus clapped his hands together and bounced on the toes of his feet excitedly, Even and Isak should have expected it.

"Me and Vilde are getting married and we want you guys to come!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Isak gets this pill, the story will really be moving along super quickly. Isak's pregnancy mainly ^.^


	13. The Pill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're beautiful. You're so so beautiful.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder if people can pick out why Even's getting emotional.....

"It's crazy isn't it?"  
  
Even looked over his shoulder and threw a box of cereal in the basket he was currently carrying.  
  
"What is?"  
  
Isak snorted and tip toed to grab a block of cheese from the supermarkets fridge. He tossed that in the basket.  
  
"Magnus of all people...is getting married...."  
  
"Maybe he's matured? He is a teacher after all..."  
  
"Looking after children....that's such an easy job!"  
  
"Uhuh. Keep saying that when you're doing it in a few months"   
  
It was like Isak had almost forgotten he was pregnant because suddenly, his face switched into astonishment and he patted his stomach with his palm, face twisting into one of realisation.  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
Even knew he shouldn't have stared to long at Isak's stomach, but he swore...he swore...He saw a tiny little bump begin to produce. Sure, Isak had a teeny bit of stomach flab, who didn't? But this wasn't flab. This was a pregnant stomach. A small bump.   
  
"Anyways. It's not until next year anyways. So that'll be fun...right?"  
  
Even nodded, snapping out of his state.  
  
"Right. Do...do we have everything?"  
  
Isak glanced at the shopping list on his memo notes on his phone and after double checking everything, they were off to pay for the weekly groceries. Isak packed the groceries into the bags and Even paid for it quickly to help Isak with the rest. They didn't buy much, but Isak was kind of exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep.  
  
Packing four plastic bags full of food seemed to be exhausting especially.  
  
When they went home however, they weren't expecting a certain man to stand in the middle of the kitchen, small package in hand. Even put an arm in front of Isak protectively and growled at the stranger.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing in here?"  
  
The man turned around and Even lowered his arm.  
  
"Yousef? The hell?"  
  
"Here. You asked me to deliver the pill?"  
  
Even snatched the package out of Yousefs hand and ripped it open. Sure enough, inside the little orange bottle lay two small pills, begging to be devoured.  
  
Isak crooked an eyebrow and stood on his toes to shove the tinned hotdogs into the top shelf of the cupboard.   
  
"How did you get in anyways?"  
  
Yousef handed Even the key and smiled.  
  
"You forget I got a spare?"  
  
Even rolled his eyes and waved him out the house.  
  
"Whatever Yousef. Go home before I tell Sana your little piggy secret!"  
  
The last thing they both heard was Yousefs contagious laughter before the door slammed shut. As soon as it shut, Even placed the bottle in the middle of the table and helped Isak with the rest of the groceries. So he might have added extra arm touches, more than necessary, but it was worth it. As soon as Isak took this pill, he would be available and Even was not taking any more chances. It was now or never.  
  
Isak filled himself a glass of water and sipped it nervously. David's hoodie was slung over the back of one of the kitchen chairs and Isak clutched that before groaning in frustration.  
  
"Fucks sake..."  
  
"Isak? Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm...I'm like supposed to be excited to get rid of this! And...and instead, I'm holding his stupid hoodie...it's almost like a small part of me wants David back. Cause I'm gonna miss his smell...."  
  
"Isak that's just your omega talking...the mated part of you. Obviously you would be feeling that kind of....kind of loneliness"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah...look I'll help..."  
  
Even emptied one pill into the palm of his hand before sticking out his tongue and placed it on the tip of his tongue.  
  
"Memind moo ah amyome?"  
  
For a split second, Even was convinced Isak was going to go for it. He was convinced he was going to grab Even's shoulders and twist their tongues together. But when Isak leaned closer and laughed and shoved Even's shoulder, the spell broke as well as Even's confidence. Isak plucked the pill off Even's tongue and shoved it in his own mouth before taking a large (ungraceful) gulp of water, swallowing it down.  
  
He wiped his wet lips with the back of his palm and sighed.  
  
"Well...that was easy..."  
  
"Do you feel any different Isak?"  
  
Isak shook his head and turned the bottle around to read some more.  
  
"Fuck...why didn't you tell me there were side effects?!"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"There's side effects! Look, headache, vomiting, extreme drowsiness.....fuck...I'm basically experiencing symptoms I've not got yet!"  
  
Even read them quickly after taking the bottle out of Isak's hands and sighed.  
  
"Isak, you've basically already got these symptoms...."  
  
Isak, being the diva he was, simply rolled his eyes, put his hands on his hips and huffed.  
  
"I have not experienced mood swings!"  
  
And just walked away to his room, slamming the door. Even rolled his own eyes and Isak quickly walked back through, grabbed a tuna pasta box and stormed off again. Yeah, sure Isak, you weren't experiencing mood swings....  
  
At half eleven, Even walked as quietly as he could towards Isak's room to check on him quickly. Peeking in, Isak was basically out for it, snoring lightly. The tuna pasta was finished and sat on the bedside table and Even saw a part of the blanket that wasn't covering his feet. Isak loved to have the blanket cover his feet.  
  
So he slipped in quietly, moving the blanket down to cover Isak's toes and, like Isak was begging Even to come closer, he did. He moved so he could sit on the carpeted floor, a hand already extended to play with Isak's curls. He could literally feel Isak's breath on his lips, he was so close. He moved strands behind his ears and smiled as he whispered. Isak wouldn't hear. The pill had basically knocked him out.  
  
"Why do you have to be so beautiful? I wish you knew how much of an effect you have on me....waking up with your sleep soft face, looking as cute as ever...."  
  
Isak shifted in his bed, almost as if he knew Even was there because he leaned closer.  
  
"I wish I was your mate...I would treat you right, treat you like the Prince you are...I wish I never let you go out there...I wish I could've helped...."  
  
Even sighed and started stroking a finger down the slope of Isak's nose before sliding it back up and then back down.  
  
"You're beautiful. You're so so beautiful. Your hair, that makes you look like an angel...your cute little nose...even your toothgap you say you hate so much...no. I hope when you have this baby, this baby looks the spitting image of you. It's going to look gorgeous....it'll have your golden hair...."  
  
Isak's nose twitched and Even moved back to playing with Isak's hair.  
  
"If you reject me...I hope one day, someone out there will look at you the same way I do and remind you everyday how beautiful you are. I hope someone will look after you, tell you how lucky they are to have even seen you in their life...."  
  
Even sniffled and wiped his tears away with the back of his free hand. Why was he getting so emotional?!   
  
"Fuck, I'm so in love with you....I love you so much...it's unhealthy how much I think of you. How can you make my heart beat three times it's normal rate....you're like my episodes....the good parts.....you make me feel invincible....Isak, I can wait forever....I can wait forever for you...."  
  
Isak shifted in his sleep again and Even stood up and bent over.  
  
"I love you so much....and I'll wait until the day you can share those feelings with me...."  
  
He moved Isak's golden nest from his forehead and planted a long slow soft kiss against his warm forehead. If Isak woke up the next morning and asked about it, Even could simply lie and blame the pills side effects. Simple.  
  
Grabbing the empty tuna pasta dish, he walked back out and stared lovingly at the sleeping omega before shutting the door and flicking off the hallway lights.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't know what Even said, it was "remind you of anyone?"  
> I literally spoke it out loud with my tongue hanging out and Yeah, I looked like a retard, but hey....anything for fanfic.


	14. Sexual Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "David?! What makes you think I wanna have sex with David?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm sorry. I've just had really crap days. Like I try and do something nice for my friends but they're just....throwing it back in my face....
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is so bad.

  
"Hey..."  
  
Even jumped from his spot in the kitchen and turned around to smile at Isak and put a hand on his heart.  
  
"Hi. Good morning! Gave me a fright there...."  
  
Isak nodded and began pouring himself cereal in a bowl. Even handed him the milk and cleared his throat.  
  
"How...how is uhh?"  
  
He pointed to his neck and Isak scratched it.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah perfectly fine....I don't think I need his smell anymore...."  
  
"That's good"  
  
"Yeah"   
  
The kitchen fell into a deafening silence after That, the awkward atmosphere clearly having an effect on the two boys. Even just leaned against the counter with a mug of tea in hand and Isak munched his cereal loudly, thus being the only noise in the room.  
  
When Isak saw that Even wasn't going to say anything, he decided on the first move.  
  
"Umm...did you say something last night? Just...I thought I heard you...maybe I was dreaming?"  
  
"Nope. No. No. Ugh, I was talking to myself in the other room...yeah..."  
  
"Oh. Ok then. Ok..."  
  
Even nodded again and Isak sat back at the kitchen table, eating the rest of his cereal. He swore he heard Even talk last night, but he wasn't sure exactly what he said. The only thing he could hear was his own name, and No, it wasn't a wet dream. Isak would die if he ever had one of those....  
  
Well, he would die if Even ever found out.  
  
"So! Your first scan! Are you excited?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. The scan...that's..."  
  
"Today. Remember?"  
  
Isak's eyes widened to the size of saucers and he choked on his cereal. Even was instantly behind him, rubbing his back as Isak's throat continued to clog up with the devil cereal.  
  
"Fuck! The scans today?! I thought it was next mon-is today Monday?! Shit shit shit!"  
  
Isak stood up so quickly the chair fell back and Even winced as the back of the chair slammed down on his toes.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
"Shit! Even are you ok?!"  
  
"I'm fine! You need to calm down Isak...come on, I said I was going to be there with you didn't I?"  
  
Isak froze and turned his head around, slowly as if he hadn't processed Even's words.  
  
"You mean...."  
  
"Yeah. When I said I would stick with you, I mean I would be at all the scans aswell... everything..."  
  
"You're gonna be there....you're actually... wow....thanks I guess...."  
  
Even only smiled in response and Isak skipped away to his room, still in awe of Even's commitment. As Isak tugged on a baggy t-shirt, he made a mental note to get Even a gift at some point. He had been nothing but nice to Isak, hadn't even called him out for showing up to a place where....  
  
Fuck, he still had to talk to Isak about that.  
  
Maybe Even was being the gentleman he was and just chose not to say anything about the fake date. He probably didn't want Isak to get all embarrassed and stuff.  
  
"Huh..."  
  
Wait...  
  
Where was the tuna pasta?  
  
He swore he left it right there...  
  
Isak sniffled and sat down on the edge of his bed, eyes already beginning to well up in tears. As soon as the first tear hit the floor, Even was knocking on the door frantically.  
  
"Isak?! Hey what's up?"  
  
Isak dashed towards the door and slung it open, tears still streaming down his face. Wordlessly, he attacked Even with a hug, face smushed in his chest and Even put his arms around Isak's head, patting his hair gently.  
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
"I haven't done anything Isak..."  
  
"No. You have. You put the tuna pasta away!"  
  
"Oh. Right....yeah...anyways, are you uhh... ready to go? We're leaving in fifteen minutes"   
  
"Just let me hug you a bit more..."  
  
Even sighed, but agreed, allowing himself to be used as Isak's personal teddy bear. He didn't mind after all, a hug was better than nothing.  
  
..........................  
  
The waiting room sucked, that's what Isak thought before they even stepped in the waiting room. But as soon as Isak saw various pregnant omegas, most female and two male, he settled down a little.  
  
Even guided him over to two empty chairs and sat down, constantly looking at others. He wasn't judging them or anything, just glad he wasn't the only pregnant omega here. Most were there with their Alphas or betas, actually, all of them were. All except one.  
  
And he looked to be very young....  
  
The chair across from Isak was sat in by a heavily pregnant omega, who looked to be in his teenage years. His knee was bouncing in nerves and his hazel coloured hair stuck up in several directions. Yeah, this kid definitely looked like he wasn't done with school. How could he get pregnant at such a young age? Then again, Isak was only nineteen and in medical school. He really couldn't say anything.   
  
Even wrapped an arm around Isak's shoulders and squeezed.  
  
"You doing ok?"  
  
Isak nodded.  
  
"Just nerves..."  
  
Even nodded and went back to looking at the walls, reading the same little posters he had probably read a million times over the week. Without thinking, Isak blurted out to the boy across from him.  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
Even's head snapped to Isak and nudged him a little. It was rude for Isak to just say that out of the blue. But the boy only looked up and smiled slightly.  
  
"I uhh...I'm seventeen. You?"  
  
Seventeen. Yeah, he was still in school.. Jesus Christ....  
  
"Nineteen"   
  
"Oh. Umm...congrats? I'm new to this whole thing...."  
  
Isak chuckled.  
  
"I'm new too. Obviously. But congrats to you too...my name's Isak, this is my friend Even"   
  
Even shook hands with the boy and smiled.  
  
"Ryan right? I think I remember seeing you at some point..."  
  
Ryan nodded and made an ah sound.  
  
"So that's how I recognised you...how...how far along are you Isak?"  
  
"A month and a bit. Where's your...?"  
  
Ryan grimaced and looked down.  
  
"This might sound crazy but...I don't know. I woke up in someones bed and the rest is history..."  
  
"Literally same...but kudos to you. You're still here and...yeah. Do you know the gender?"  
  
"I'm having a boy. Two actually"  
  
"Wow....that's amazing..."  
  
Ryan grinned and patted his stomach, a habit that he and Isak shared. A nurse stepped out the room and glanced at her clipboard.  
  
"Ryan Brawl?"  
  
Ryan stood with slight difficulty and quickly spoke to Isak before waddling away.  
  
"Good speaking to you Isak. You and Even make a cute couple"   
  
And just like that, Even and Isak's faces burned up in flames.  
  
..............  
  
"Ok. It's going to be a little cold..."  
  
Isak nodded slightly and jumped when Jamilla slathered the cold gel around Isak's stomach, glaring at Even when he laughed silently into his hand. Jamilla pointed towards the small screen and quickly explained how they would be able to see the inside of Isak's stomach.   
  
Isak may or may have not clenched Even's hand for support.  
  
Jamilla placed the chestpiece on Isak's stomach and listened carefully in the ear buds. Even ran a hand through Isak's hair and smiled to give him more comfort.   
  
"Hmm...ok Isak. It's faint, but I can hear a healthy baby's heartbeat....look on this screen here please...."  
  
"Ok"   
  
Both Even and Isak looked up at the screen and Isak gasped, his free hand clapping his mouth in shock. Even stopped running his hand through Isak's hair and gasped himself.  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
Even chuckled.  
  
"I've seen a million of these but...this one is so...wow....I'm speechless. Isak?"  
  
"I can't even.....oh my god Even...look at that. That's my stomach? That's my baby?"  
  
Jamilla nodded and stood.  
  
"I can give you two some time?"  
  
Both men nodded and when she left the room, Isak broke down, a mixture of laughter and sobbing.  
  
"That's my stomach! I can't belie-Even look!"  
  
"I'm looking babe...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I said I'm looking...and I stopped talking!"  
  
"Even?"  
  
Isak's wide puppy dog eyes were enough for Even to stay and anxiously wait for his reply. What would Isak say? He shouldn't have said that. He shouldn't have said that. He shouldn't have said-  
  
"Even I don't mind if you call me babe....I don't mind..."  
  
"You don't think it's....weird or anything?"  
  
"No...not at all"  
  
Even smiled, clenching Isak's hand and Isak returned the light squeeze.  
  
"Thank you for coming with me today..."  
  
"Anytime..."  
  
...........................  
  
Stepping out the room with two new pictures in hand, Isak couldn't stop the stupid smile that was plastered over his lips.  
  
"Even I can't believe...I can't believe this is happening....wow....just wow!"  
  
"Oh! Jamilla said you've to wait another five minutes to answer questions!"  
  
Isak huffed, but spun on his heel and walked back in the room. Jamilla smiled at them again and cleared her throat.  
  
"I never got a chance to ask you questions Isak. Now, first of all, do you have any for me?"  
  
"Uhh....i have a few actually..."  
  
"Ok. Go ahead"   
  
"So...is it normal for me to not be sick every morning?"  
  
"Perfectly normal. Morning sickness will come and go. Sometimes you could even be sick in the evenings or late at night"   
  
Isak nodded, processing and taking in all the information. His cheeks burned red when he asked her the next question, barely whispering it.  
  
"So...is it normal to have a kind of...this is embarrassing...a kind of need for sex?"  
  
"You mean, is it normal for you to be horny all the time?"  
  
Isak nodded and Even looked away. This was kind of a private moment for Isak...he really shouldn't be listening.  
  
"Yes Isak. It's perfectly normal. Male Omegas experience their symptoms far worse than female Omegas. Usually, you wouldn't get cravings, or a high sex drive until another couple of months. So whatever you read online, or in a book, please check that it is about male Omegas and not female"   
  
Isak nodded and looked at her, cheeks still aflame.  
  
"If I had sex....would it hurt the baby?"  
  
Even stiffened beside him. Sex? Why would Isak want sex? Was he already talking to someone. How could he already be in love with someone within a couple of hours of releasing him from that treacherous bond?! Seriously, had he read Isak's signs wrong?  
  
"No it won't hurt the baby. Having sex won't do any harm whatsoever. Instead, you should be...more sensitive..."  
  
"Ok...thank you"   
  
"Anything else?"  
  
Isak shook his head and reached to grab Even's hand and give a little squeeze. Even moved his hand out of Isak's, the omega left wondering what was up with the distressed alpha.  
  
................  
  
  
"What is wrong with you?"  
  
Even narrowed his eyes, replies short as he had been doing the past five minutes.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You....you like...let go of my hand?"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't think you still wanted to hold it since you were asking about having sex with David"   
  
"David?! What makes you think I wanna have sex with David?!"  
  
Even opened his mouth to reply, only closing it when he realised they were causing a rather large scene in the waiting room. When the pair made eye contact with everyone else, they all looked away. Even lowered his voice down to a whisper.  
  
"Well who else would it be?"  
  
"You can't think of anyone else Even?"  
  
"I don't know. You don't tell me-"  
  
"You maybe?! Maybe I really fucking like you and you've been living in denial or something, who cares?! Why else would I show up to a date that you weren't even there for huh?!"  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will be going along much more quicker now....


	15. Uncle Jonas and Auntie Eva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think that went well huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually happy with this chapter so much! Also what the heck? You guys are so nice??? Kinda shows that the Skam fandom hold positive vibes all around ^.^

"Huh?"  
  
"What do you mean huh?"  
  
"You like me?"  
  
"Yeah? Yeah, I like you. I really like you but...like...I completely understand if you don't feel the same cause obviously-"  
  
Isak mumbled the rest of the sentence, already beginning to walk away. Even grabbed his small wrist, tugging him back quickly with a shout.  
  
"Hey, hold on a second. I didn't say I didn't like you! I just....didn't expect you to...feel the same....are you sure?"  
  
Isak scoffed and looked at Even.  
  
"What do you mean 'am I sure' obviously I'm fucking sure. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Isak, it's only been a few hours since you've taken the pill and broken the bond with David...."  
  
"Yeah? And?"  
  
When Even said nothing, Isak managed to quickly figure out what Even was trying to insinuate. He wiggled his wrist out of Even's hand and huffed, cheeks puffing out like a toddler.  
  
"Don't you dare think it's the pill that's making me say this. Seriously Even? I finally gain the confidence to tell you my feelings and your response is 'it's the pills that's making you say that' screw you Even!"  
  
Isak stormed out the waiting room and Even exhaled a loud shaky breath. Everyone was staring and he just nodded politely to them before running out. He found Isak standing at one of the hospitals vending machines, fingers poking violently at the number pad. He was grumbling to himself and when Even leaned against the side of the machine in a cool manner, Isak grumbled even more.  
  
"Oh. There he is. Just the man I wanted to see right now. The man who I can't tell anything without being told it's because of a stupid pill. What's next? I'm being moody cause I'm hormonal?"  
  
"You kinda are being hormonal-"  
  
Isak threw his hands in the air and grabbed the chocolate bar at the bottom of the machine.  
  
"Agh! You're frustrating!"  
  
And began walking out the hospital. Even followed and sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I'm sorry. You're right. It's not the pill-"  
  
"You know, if you don't like me back, can you just straight up tell me? Cause...I don't wanna be strung along...I thought I read the signs you gave off but....never mind. I'm an idiot...let's just pretend I never said anything. Ok?"  
  
Even tore his hands out his pockets to put them on Isak's shoulders, making the smaller boy look at him.  
  
"No...Isak. I do like you. I really do....I just...I want you to be completely sure...ok? You're my best friend in the whole world....do you really wanna take a chance at extending that title?"  
  
Isak looked down at his feet, a pink colouring spreading onto his cheeks as he whispered.  
  
"I do...I really do...."  
  
Letting out a loud breathy laugh, Even circled his arms around Isak's neck and pulled him close, nose in Isak's hair and a big stupid smile on his face. Isak shakily moved his arms around the alphas waist, nuzzling his nose into the slim chest and smiled himself. Finally, that huge weight on his shoulders had lifted and now he felt as if he had a sense of freedom. No longer did he have to worry about unrequited feelings, now David was out of the picture, Even could maybe paint himself in it.  
  
Even pulled back slightly, arms now loosely wrapped around Isak. He smiled so hard his eyes crinkled and his teeth showed.  
  
"Home?"  
  
"Home"  
  
.......................................  
  
**Isak**

 _Jonas!!!! Answer!!!_  


 

  
  
**Jonas**  
  
_What? What? What?_  


 

  
  
**Isak**  
  
_Me and Even. We're official!_

 

  
  
  
**Jonas**  
  
_Fuck. Serious? Did you get rid of the bond then?_  


  
  
**Isak**  
  
_Yeah. Hey, when are you and Eva free? I have other big news_

 

  
  
  
**Jonas**  
  
_We're free later tonight. She's finishing off her shift at seven if that's ok?_

 

  
  
**Isak**  
  
_Perfect! Uhh, but this is kind of a really big thing, so keep it down low? I'll tell the boys when I'm ready._  


 

  
**Jonas**  
  
_Man is everything definitely ok? Yeah of course I'll keep it down low._  


 

  
**Isak**  
  
_Thanks. Everything's fine. I think. See you later_

 

  
  
**Jonas**  
  
_See you. Take care_  


 

  
**Isak**  
  
_You too_  
  
  
..................................  
  
The movie of Romeo and Juliet was playing on the television when Even spoke so suddenly.  
  
"So, what does this make us exactly?"  
  
Isak looked up towards Even, nearly hitting his chin with the top of his head. They were currently on the couch, seated beside each other, Even's arm wrapped around Isak. Not that this was a new romantic thing since Even did this all the time whenever they watched movies together.  
  
"Uhh...We're together now right? Like...romantically?"  
  
"Yeah. We are romantically together. It feels..."  
  
"Weird right?"  
  
"Actually, no. I don't think it's weird at all....it feels normal...and right"  
  
Isak smiled and brought Even's hand that rested on his shoulder up to his lips, placing a small kiss on the knuckle. It was such a domestic action that Even was able to pull away from the movie he was usually glued into and looked at Isak to find his emerald orbs staring back into his sapphire ones. Isak's lips stretched into a small smile and Even was able to lean close enough to bump their noses together.  
  
"Yo! Isak! It's like half seven!"  
  
"Yeah! I finished my shift early to come!"  
  
Even and Isak didn't even move, just closed their eyes and laughed. Even traced a finger through Isak's hair and opened his eyes.  
  
"We're never going to get peace together are we?"  
  
"Probably not..."  
  
..................................  
  
"So? If this is big news, then I think everyone needs a big old glass of wine!"  
  
Eva giggled as she poured herself a glass, Jonas a glass and Even. When she moved to Isak's glass, he cupped the top of the glass with his hand.  
  
"None for me...."  
  
Eva only nodded and took a large gulp of her drink, Jonas patting her arm and mumbling for her to slow down. She glared at him and smiled towards the new couple.  
  
"You guys are official right?"  
  
Isak and Even nodded.  
  
"And....so....the big news is....?"  
  
Isak felt Even squeeze his shoulder in a reassuring way and smiled towards the alpha before turning to his own friends.  
  
"Well, there's no easy way to say this I guess....but...You're both going to be an aunt and uncle?"  
  
Eva stopped sipping her wine and set it down on the table. Jonas froze in the spot, hairs on the back of his neck tingling. Jonas blinked twice and cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Huh? Is this a joke?"  
  
Isak shook his head and Even rubbed a hand over Isak's stomach. That was enough for Eva to start squealing loudly.  
  
"Oh my god! You're pregnant! Isak! You're having a baby! Congrats guys!"  
  
Jonas shook his head in disbelief, but smiled anyways and leaned back in the chair.  
  
"Congrats....but...isn't this a bit soon?"  
  
Even looked at Jonas, licked his lips and sighed.  
  
"The baby's not mine. It's...Isak's former mate...David..."  
  
Jonas clenched his fists.  
  
"That asshole! I'm go-!"  
  
"BUT! I've chosen to stick with Isak through this. Through all of it, and after all of it..."  
  
Just to prove his point, Even kissed Isak's shoulder, making Isak blush like a little schoolgirl. They had just gotten into this new relationship. Their kisses have always been interrupted, but somehow, this little kiss in front of their friends?  
  
It felt right .  
  
Eva planted her self on the empty space beside Isak, sandwiching him in between Even and her. She raised a hand, silently asking for permission to which Isak lifted his shirt up ever so slightly and Eva placed her hand on the faint baby bump.  
  
The group fell into a peaceful silence when Eva began cooing at the bump, Isak feeling a little stupid and Even felt a little proud. Proud of Isak for being so brave.  
  
But when Jonas sniffled, everyone looked at him to find the bushy browed boy wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve.  
  
"Fuck you for getting me so emotional..."  
  
  
.........................  
  
"Thank you guys so much again...honestly I thought as soon as I would tell you about this, you would both freak..."  
  
Eva smiled but kissed Isak's cheek as she shrugged on her coat. Jonas sighed and patted Isak's shoulder.  
  
"As long as Even is taking care of you and....yeah....stay safe. Ok?"  
  
"But late for that look at me"  
  
Jonas narrowed his eyes and Isak chuckled awkwardly.  
  
"Kidding..."  
  
"Whatever. Anyways bro, seriously, I mean if you ever need anything and I mean anything, I'm just a couple blocks down"  
  
Eva poked her head out from over her large scarf and piped up.  
  
"Me too!"  
  
Isak thanked them both and gave them plenty of hugs and kisses and of course, Even also gave them a million hugs and kisses before they left. When the door shut, Isak leaned against it, eyeing Even up with a tiny smile.  
  
"I think that went well huh?"  
  
Even nodded, arms folding against one another.  
  
"That went fucking amazing..."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Both of them sort of...just rocked back and forth on the balls of their heels, unsure what to say now. How did they act towards each other? Did they continue acting like the couple they were when they were friends? But now that they're actually together, do they need to act like more of a couple?  
  
A million questions swam around in Isak's head and he hadn't even realised Even was so close until he could feel his breath against his lips. Even smiled down to Isak, both hands flat against the door, almost caging Isak in.  
  
"We aren't expecting any more visitors are we?"  
  
Isak was breathless. How the fuck hadn't he noticed Even was always this...seductive?  
  
"No..."  
  
"So we can't get interrupted this time can we?"  
  
"No..."  
  
Even sighed and bumped his nose against Isak's, plump lips truly inviting Isak to kiss him there and then.  
  
"So...can we?"  
  
Isak nodded gently and circled his arms around Even's neck, pulling him just that little bit closer and pressed his lips against his. Even exhaled through his nose, molding his lips against Isak's in a loving way.  
  
As soon as Isak moved his hands down to Even's hips, nearing the slither of skin that showed, Even pulled away before Isak could slip out a tongue. Isak almost whined, confused why Even had pulled away so quickly.  
  
"Baby steps....ok? Let me take you out on the most extravagant date....before anything happens..."  
  
Isak giggled and pecked Even's cheek before settling for a hug, head into it's rightful place (Even's chest) and sighed happily.  
  
"Sometimes Even...I forget how much of a dork you are..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fic that I'm in so much love with right now is one called open water. It's one of the rare ones that actually give me a sense of realism. And it's one of those fics that i literally constantly check to see if its been updated. The way the author describes the characters and adds so much character development. Kudos to you mermaidandmermen (I think I wrote this right?)
> 
> What's a fic you guys are enjoying right now?


	16. The Extravagant Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm serious. You. Are. Beautiful"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this cutesy ride?

"Mmm....this is fucking delicious...."  
  
Even snickered and popped another treat in his mouth. He had recently made chocolate chip cookies that he had found on Isak's Pinterest and of course, being the whipped Alpha he was, he bought all the ingredients and baked a whole three trays full. Isak picked up a chocolate chip and tossed it towards Even, hitting the side of his cheek.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Isak laughed and flipped the lid of his laptop up, typing frantically on the keypad.  
  
"What are you searching?"  
  
"I'm searching how long.....hmm...how long until we can mate..."  
  
"Mate?"  
  
Isak looked over the top of his laptop.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You want to mate? With me?"  
  
Isak paled. He hadn't actually spoken to Even about this, a huge commitment that would benefit and change each other's lives. Shit shit shit....obviously Even would be reluctant about this!   
  
"Do...I should've asked first shouldn't I?"  
  
"Yeah. Kinda..."  
  
Even scratched the back of his ear, shifting side to side on his feet and he pressed his lips together.  
  
"Sorry Even. Fuck...I'm getting in way over my head aren't I?"  
  
"No! No of course not! Isak I would love to mate you! Just...I think we need to take things...slow? Is...that ok?"  
  
Isak nodded and shut his laptop back over making Even sigh and walk behind him, hugging his neck and pressing a tiny kiss on the top of his head.  
  
"Even....I want everything to be perfect...I want everything to just go by with smooth sailing. I don't wanna crash...I dont want us to crash and sink..."   
  
"Isak...baby, we're not going to crash. We're not going to sink either. We're going to be fine...ok? But you've gotta believe me..."  
  
Isak kissed Even's forearm that rested underneath Isak's chin and sighed.  
  
"I'm seriously craving more cookies...."  
  
Even only laughed in response and grabbed one, feeding it to the pregnant omega, not even complaining when Isak had accidentally nibbled the tip of his finger.  
  
"I would bake you a million cookies if that's what you wanted..."  
  
  
.............................  
  
  
Isak continued to walk through the streets, blindfolded and his hands clutching Even's arms that were wrapped around him, guiding him to the surprise location. Isak laughed and asked the same question he had asked for the millionth time.   
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"I told you. It's a surprise..."  
  
Isak smiled and shook his head, continuing to walk through blind. When they reached stairs, however, Even stopped them both and pulled down Isak's blindfold.   
  
"Ok. I don't want you to fall, so...let's walk up with our vision clear the now Ok?"  
  
Isak only tilted his head with a small smile and grabbed Even's hand, proud of himself for not blushing and walked up the steps, swinging their arms together.   
  
Upon reaching the final step, Even wrapped the blindfold back around Isak's eyes, pecking his cheek and laughed at the Omegas embarrassed cute squeak. Isak stood still, heard a door open and shivered at the instant cold breeze.  
  
"Are we outside?"  
  
"We are"  
  
Even quickly told Isak to stay where he was and Isak complied, standing still in his spot. He could smell Even's nervous alpha and could hear him move a couple of things around before tugging Isak's blindfold down.  
  
"I'm so sorry this isn't the extravagant date I promised but-"  
  
Isak was speechless. There in front of him was a blanket, a picnic actually, with plates and cups and candles scattered around. As soon as Isak spotted the familiar logo on one of the Styrofoam cups, he grinned.  
  
"Kaffebrenneriet?"  
  
Even smiled sheepishly and shrugged.  
  
"Carly owes me a favour. And besides, you love the hot chocolate out of there..."  
  
"You remembered?"  
  
Even squeezed his hand.  
  
"I did"   
  
Isak licked his lips, took a sip from the hot chocolate and glanced at the other treats surrounding the pair.  
  
"You really went all out didn't you?"  
  
Even nodded.  
  
"You're so beautiful....Isak?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm serious. You. Are. Beautiful"  
  
And just to prove his point, Even leaned over and pressed a long, slow and soft kiss against Isak's Cupid shaped ones. He cupped his cheek, thumb tracing circles in the dimples on the Omegas face. Isak nearly dropped the cup he was holding, but set it down on the blanket so he could wrap his arms around Even's neck.   
  
"First date going well?"  
  
"You've held the most extravagant date for me Even....thank you..."  
  
"Next time, we'll go to Morocco. Can you imagine us? Walking hand in hand down the streets in Marakesh? With our son or daughter?"  
  
Isak lay back on the blanket and stared at the dark sky.  
  
"I can...how did you get the keys to the rooftop anyway?"  
  
"Landlord owes me a favour too"  
  
"Wow. Everyone owes you a favour..."  
  
"They sure do. Come sit over-actually don't. Wait right there!"  
  
Even stood up from his spot, bent over to kiss Isak in a heated kiss and skipped on over to the edge of the roof. Isak sat up, hoisting himself up on his elbows and watched him in confusion as Even placed himself on the edge of the roof.  
  
"Even? Hey...what are you doing?"  
  
Even smiled and threw himself back over to where Isak sat. He kissed him once again and looked at the two cups of hot chocolate.  
  
"Do you know...I've forgotten something....wait right here! Or should we be super fucking kinky and blindfold you again?"  
  
Isak blushed, hands covering his own face and he watched Even walk back through the door that opened to their location and down the stairs. Isak decided now was the time to text friends and ask for help. By friends, he meant Jonas.  


 

  
**Isak**  
  
_Jonas!! On the date with Even. I'm fucking dying here!_  


 

  
  
**Jonas**  
  
_Date? With Even? It can't be bad right?_

 

  
  
  
  
**Isak**  
  
_It's so romantic. Seriously I wanna just kiss him forever. He's being super sweet about the baby and everything???_

 

  
  
  
**Jonas**  
  
_Hahaha. Why you freaking? He's being sweet, so what?_  


 

  
  
**Isak**  
  
_He's got all my favourite treats from Kaffebrenneriet. And he's even managed to get us the date...on the rooftop?!!_

  
  
  
  
**Jonas**  
  
_The rooftop? Damn. Evens pulling out all the strings. Where is he now?_

  
  
  
  
**Isak**  
  
_I don't know. He said he had to go get something. Told me to wait here_

 

  
  
  
**Jonas**  
  
_Is he wearing clothes this time? Remember when he walked in school in just his birthday suit?_  


 

  
  
**Isak**  
  
_Jonas he's not-_

 

  
  
  
  
Isak didn't send it. His thumb froze over the letters on his phone and his stomach lurched. For once, it wasn't morning sickness thay sometimes appeared in the afternoon, it was the uneasy feeling of utter nervousness.  
  
He didn't write manic.  
  
He couldn't...  
  
Fuck....

  
  
_'I would bake you a million cookies if that's what you wanted...'_  
  
_'Carly owes me a favour'_  
  
_'Landlord owes me a favour too'_  
  
_'Next time we'll go to Morocco'_

  
  
Then when Even sat on the rooftop, the heated kiss....  
  
All the signs were right in front of him.  
  
And now, he had no fucking idea where his alpha was. Yes. His alpha.

 

 

  
  
**Isak**  
  
_Jonas. Evens manic_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops...finger slipped......


	17. I Wanna Be Good Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How could you Isak?! You of all people?! I wanna be good enough...good enough....good enough for you...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner but I had my final exam today! And it went so well so be expecting more updates sooner!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also Even's episode in this was super hard to write because it's one of those things where you can visualise it, but it's hard to put it into words. Luckily, I just based it off of my experience.

Jonas was quick to run out his own home as soon as he had read the text so he could begin the search for Even who would be...god knows where. Where would Even go? Isak hadn't exactly given him a lot of info, then again Jonas hadn't really given Isak time to explain more.  
  
Isak, however was a different story. He stayed close to the rooftop, acting as a navigator as he scanned for Even. Sure enough, there he was, rushing out of the apartment building, and into a McDonald's.  
  
Ok.  
  
Isak could catch him. He could.  
  
Did Even have his phone with him?  
  
Isak fished out his phone and called Even, waiting to hear the alphas phone nearby or switched off. Luckily, to Isak's surprise, after the third ring, Even answered.  
  
"Hey Baby! I'm buying us McDonald's because I know you adore the milkshakes outta here. Oh! They've got the chocolate donuts in! Want me to get some? Actually, I'll get it myself. Know how much you love to eat now but-oh! That's the cutest thing ever! Isak you need to see this! There's a little pink cooki-excuse me, I was in the line..."  
  
Isak could only listen, Even's voice was soothing even if he could barely understand what he was saying. The speed he spoke in was unhuman and the way his tones had changed from caring to excited to plain pissed off in a matter of milliseconds made Isak's hands shake.  
  
"Yeah? Well my boyfriend is pregnant. So I need this spot more.....fuck off!"  
  
Isak knew he had to step in. And the way he was going to have to do this....it was going to embarrassing.  
  
"Even? Baby? Can...can you do me a favour?"  
  
"...you think yo-yes baby?"  
  
"Come home?"  
  
There was a pause and then a breathy laugh.  
  
"Do you want me to come home?"  
  
"Yes. Yeah, please Even. Just...hurry back..."  
  
"Are you in bed?"  
  
Isak almost wanted to cringe, but when he spotted Even walking out of McDonald's and back towards their apartment, Isak knew he had to keep up the act. So, phone sex with Even seemed to be happening, and Isak wanted to scream because in a way, he felt as if he was taking advantage of the alpha. Even wasn't in the right mind, but at the same time, Isak couldn't have him disappearing.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I am..."  
  
"Fuck that's so hot..."  
  
"Yeah. Are...are you nearly home?"  
  
"Nearly. Oh! Fuck...maybe I should buy more condoms and lu-"  
  
"No Even! I mean...please just come home quickly. Who cares about that stuff. I still have stuff..."  
  
So that was a big fat lie.  
  
As soon as Isak saw Even disappear from sight to head into the apartment, Isak sprinted as fast as he could with the tiny bump, down the stairs and into their home. He could still hear Even...now humming a tune into the phone and he shot a quick text to Jonas to tell him everything was ok.  
  
The apartment door swung open and Even practically bounced down the hallway, slid into the livingroom and smiled hard as soon as he spotted Isak. Isak remembered he said he was on the bed waiting for Even but it didn't seem as if the alpha had recognised Isak's lie. Then again, Even was manic, what was going on in that scatter brained mind of his?  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Even planted a big sloppy kiss on Isak's lips before cradling his face and smiling wide once again. How his cheekbones weren't in pain baffled Isak. If he smiled for more than a minute, he would need to do jaw exercises just because his cheeks would sting in pain. Now he was up close with Even, underneath the livingroom lights, he could spot all the rest of the signs.  
  
Even's eyes were gray, pupils blown wide, constantly darting around the room, Isak's face and underneath sat huge bags that looked a little faded. Had Even put on make-up? Possibly make-up to cover his signs?  
  
His cheeks were sunken in and his face more thin than ever. When had he last eaten a proper meal? Even's hair was still up in its usual quiff, though more strands than usual had fallen over his forehead. Possibly from running his fingers through it. Overall, Even looked to be in healthy shape. He wasn't mugged, or attacked in the past half hour.  
  
Half an hour.  
  
Fuck.  
  
He hadn't even been away from Isak long and Isak was already a panicking mess.  
  
He made a move to look down at his hands when he had made the mistake of staring at Evens jeans because....yep that was definitely a mini tent...  
  
Right. He had said to him they were gonna have sex tonight. No. No no no. Isak couldn't have sex with Even when he wasn't in his right state of mind. He couldn't. He knew when Even snapped out of his episode, he would regret it straight away, begin blaming himself for everything. Even thumbed over Isak's cheeks and raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"You know Isak....if you wanted me to fuck you raw, you could've just asked..."  
  
Isak almost choked on imaginary air. What the fuck? Way to be blunt Even.  
  
"A..Actually, can we just sleep? Like without...without sex?"  
  
The buzzer rang and Isak snapped his head over to the door. Even didn't move.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Even the door-"  
  
"Why? Did I do something wrong? You want condoms now? Are you clean?"  
  
"Wha-of course I'm clean!"  
  
"Well we don't know cause of David so...who knows?"  
  
Isak scoffed and moved towards the buzzer, without saying a hello to see who it was, pressing the button to allow whoever had buzzed, up. He walked back to Even, kept a respectable distance and watched Even's usually happy face fade to a pissed off one. It was rare to see Even angry.  
  
"Tell me Isak. Why the fuck am I here?"  
  
"I don't know what you're ta-"  
  
"Because as far as i remember, you said you wanted to have sex. What, am I not good enough for you? Is that it? You decide that David's the one even though he fucked you and left? What the fuck?!"  
  
Even growled and Isak found himself whimpering. Curse his omega reacting in the way it was right now. Even began pacing the middle of the living room, on the rug and when Isak still hadn't said anything, Even growled again, pushing a lamp over, the bulb smashing and Isak jumping out of his skin.  
  
"Even please-"  
  
"Oh Yeah, I bet you'll say that won't you? Probably said that to David when he decided to have his way. How does an Omega like you seriously open his legs for the first alpha he sees. Honestly Isak that's fucking pathetic and-"  
  
"Even you're manic! You're manic! Right now, you're going through an episode...I had to tell you something to come back home...I'm sorry. But you're manic!"  
  
Even paused, face scrunching up like he had faced the sudden realisation of his mania and then pointed a finger towards Isak accusingly.  
  
"The fuck?! Blame the bipolar?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"  
  
Almost as if to prove his rage, Even kicked the small coffee table over, cups and coasters spilling on the ground. He swung his arms around, knocking a few ornaments off the shelves and crumpled to his knees where he clutched his head in his hand, crying tears of frustration.  
  
"How could you Isak?! You of all people?! I wanna be good enough...good enough....good enough for you...."  
  
The rest of his words were incoherent and Isak could only stand there, a hand over his stomach protectively and one over his mouth to prevent any loud sobs escaping. When the living room doorr creaked open, Isak turned to find Yousef there, eyes wide in shock as he scanned the situation.  
  
"He's manic Yousef..."  
  
Yousef nodded and patted Isak's shoulder.  
  
"You ok? Not hurt?"  
  
Isak shook his head and wiped his tears. Even poked his head up and stood up, tears finished and back to his rage.  
  
"Oh that's smart Isak. Invite all the doctor friends to bang me up in a fucking loony bin! Why don't you just shove sleeping pills in all my food and give me an overdose on them huh?! 'Not hurt' sure believe that I would hurt Isak obviously because I'm a fucking psycho! Better watch out for Even! Cause he's going to go cause world war three with a knife!"  
  
Yousef sighed and turned to Isak.  
  
"How long since he took his meds?"  
  
"I...I don't know....a week I think? I'll check later"  
  
"Ok an-woah!"  
  
Yousef dodged an ornament that was thrown in his direction and looked at Even who was fuming, steam coming out of his ears.  
  
"Don't talk about me like I'm not fucking here!"  
  
"Even, you need to chill. Look, why don't you go to sleep, ok?"  
  
Another ornament was thrown and when Even stepped right in front of Yousef, he shoved him by the chest, hard.  
  
"Make me"  
  
And when Even shoved Yousef hard enough to back the man into the wall, Yousef decided enough was enough. He had to let Even tire himself out of it. He had to.  
  
Isak winced when Yousef had managed to shove Even back and finally pin him against the wall. Even thrashed about, legs attempting to kick and head attempting to headbutt. Yousef grabbed both of Even's wrists and pulled them high up his back making him wince in pain. Still, Even wasn't letting up, continuing to spew curses and anything insulting towards Isak and Yousef.  
  
"The fuck do I need to prove myself towards you for anyway?! You're fucking contradictory Isak! I try to give clues to you! Tell you I love you! And you go get knocked up!"  
  
Isak took that, leaned back against the headrest of the couch and whimpered. Fuck. Even really knew what to say when it came to breaking his heart didn't he? Yousef growled at Even and began pushing him out towards the hallway. Isak grabbed the key from the drawer and followed the pair. When Yousef tossed Even into his room, Even was livid once again, shouting and screaming at them to let him out. Isak locked the door with a click and he and Yousef jumped when they heard a loud thud from the other side of the door.  
  
"Sure! Lock me up in this loony bin! You're both gonna regret this! You're both assholes!"  
  
Isak leaned back against the wall and sniffled. They both jumped once again when hearing something get thrown about and when they heard something smash with five different noises mashed into one. Well, there goes Even's guitar...  
  
Yousef huffed and walked through to the kitchen. He grabbed Even's medication and read the small checklist he had drawn on the bottle. Sure enough, it had been a week and a half since he had last took his pills.  
  
"I didn't even realise..."  
  
"It's ok. I kinda got it when he decided to take his holidays from work early...are you ok?"  
  
Isak sighed and looked down.  
  
"I was so fucking scared...so scared in case he...what if he threw something and it accidentally hurt..."  
  
"Isak. What did you say to Even? What made him do this?"  
  
"I...I told him...uhh....i was going to...sleep with him...."  
  
"By sleep you mean..."  
  
Isak nodded and Yousef sighed.  
  
"Fucking hell..."  
  
"Are you ok Yousef?"  
  
"He got me a couple of times. But I'm fine. Nothing life threatening...listen I need to go back home...Will you be ok with him?"  
  
Isak nodded and hugged Yousef.  
  
"Thank you so much..."  
  
"No problem. Anyways, just...Well, you know how to handle the second part don't you?"  
  
Isak nodded and watched Yousef walk down the hall. Yousef knocked on Even's bedroom door and cleared his throat.  
  
"Even? You'll get through this ok?"  
  
Even didn't answer, only continued smashing everything up in his room and Yousef took one last glance towards Isak before heading out of the wrecked apartment. Isak rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a bag. Time to clean up the mess he supposed.  
  
He cleaned up the shards of glass from photo frames that were thrown and had even managed to fix back a chipped vase with a little superglue. By the time Isak was nearly done picking up the bits and pieces, he picked up the last photo frame, glass smashed, but the boys behind it smiling were enough for Isak.  
  
He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and sniffled.  
  
Fuck. Why was everything so fucked up?

It was five in the morning when Even had stopped smashing everything in his room and around half five, Isak checked on him, glad that the alpha was safely tucked in his bed.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually had an episode super similar to this when I found out my parents had lied to me on the phone to get me back home. (Can't remember the lie) but it was enough for me to fall into a fit of rage and break everything and anything I could find. So yeah. Gotta love Yousef ^.^


	18. The Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Isak, I wish I was dead....cause what use do I have when my brain is the one controlling my life?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here comes the crash. Feelings are intense....

"Even?"  
  
The next morning, Isak checked up on Even, finding him tucked under the covers in his bed, curled up into himself. The only thing Isak could see was the messy blonde hair poking out from the top. He was down for the day. Ok. That's good. No more violent Even.  
  
Isak scanned the room, wincing when he looked at the bedroom door he stood beside. Right in the middle was a large hole, either kicked or punched right through to the middle layer. The door looked perfectly fine on the other side though. Everything on Even's desk was thrown on the floor, papers, pencils and broken gadgets. There were a couple of cracks on the walls and posters ripped down. And Even's precious guitar that Isak knew had been broken sat to the side of the bed, in wooden pieces. The chest of drawers were pulled out and clothes were lying everywhere like a girl going on her first date and wanting the perfect outfit.  
  
Isak sighed and leaned against the door. He tip toed over the items scattered on the floor, not wanting to trip and fall. He cleared a little space for him to sit down beside the edge of the bed and stared at Evens sleeping face.   
  
"Even? Hey..."  
  
Even peeled his eyes open, the gray still there. Dull and broken. As soon as he recognised Isak, he pulled the covers up to his face, blocking the sight of Isak and squeezed his eyes shut.   
  
"How...are you hungry?"  
  
Even didn't respond and Isak waited another ten minutes, finally standing up and patted Even's blanket twice and stepped out. He grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and made a slice of toast, knowing Even wouldn't eat until a couple of days later but still.  
  
Isak set the plate on Even's bedside table with the glass and glanced around the room. Even would appreciate the cleanliness wouldn't he? After all, would Even like to wake up and remind himself of the havoc his episode caused?  
  
Isak knew he wouldn't.  
  
He grabbed a bag, dustpan and shovel and the empty bin from the bathroom.  
  
Time to clean...  
  
Again...  
  
During the entire cleaning process, Isak made sure to talk to Even through it. Minute for minute. That had been their motto since high school and Isak wouldn't change it for anything. He was finishing up folding a pair of jeans belonging to Even when the door was knocked on loudly and he walked out to see who it was.  
  
Opening the door, he smiled when spotting the couple.  
  
"Sana. Yousef. Hey"   
  
Sana smiled and Yousef walked in causing his girlfriend to roll her eyes. Isak shut the door after Sana walked in and he yawned. Yousef put a hand on Isak's shoulder and squeezed.  
  
"Everything ok?"  
  
"He's...he's asleep. Well, he's in bed"  
  
"Ok. That's good. What time did he finish the whole....?"  
  
Isak glanced at the clock.  
  
"Five hours ago..."  
  
Sana made her way into the kitchen, already beginning to boil the kettle and she took out two mugs, placing two teabags inside.  
  
"Shit...that late?"  
  
Isak nodded.  
  
"Look, me and Sana are here. Why don't you go lie down?"  
  
"I'm not tired...."  
  
However, his stupid mouth decided to betray him because he was yawning into his hand straight after causing the couple to narrow their eyes at him.  
  
"Ok. So I'm a little tired...but I need to stay up. Even needs-"   
  
"Isak. What Even needs for you would be to take care of yourself. Think of the baby too...go sleep. We can wake you up before dinner...."  
  
Isak beamed at them, wondering what he had done to deserve such amazing friends. Yousef had bruises littering his arms and still, he had come back to check on them. Sana was being supportive, agreeing with her boyfriend and helping Isak.  
  
"Ok. Ok fine. I'll be in my room..."  
  
  
...................................  
  
After three days, Isak politely told Yousef and Sana that they didn't need to come over every single day to check on Even and himself. He wanted them to go on with their own lives without the couple having to worry about Isak's wellbeing. Granted, they were mostly worried about the baby, but Isak insisted. And who could refuse a Valtersen plead?  
  
Even was still out of it. He lay in the same spot, only leaving his room to go the bathroom, do his business and back to bed. One full glass of water lasted him three days and he took one bite of a slice of toast.   
  
And through it all, Isak stayed with him.  
  
He sat in his usual spot, on the floor, arms resting on the bed, head tucked in the folds of his arms as he watched Even sleep. When his eyes peeked open with great effort, Isak smiled sadly and stroked his cheek.  
  
"Good morning....or should I say afternoon?"  
  
Even blinked and made an attempt to tuck himself underneath the covers, trying not to look at Isak. Thay wouldn't do. Isak couldn't stand the thought of his future mate not being able to look at him in the eyed without shrivelling up.  
  
"Even no. Don't hide....don't...."  
  
Even pulled down the covers just enough for his eyebrows to show and rolled over so he wasn't looking at Isak. Isak sighed, unsure what to do. Usually, by the third day, Even would at least say a couple of words. Usually his episodes lasted a week and halfway through, Even would begin to recover.  
  
"Even? Baby? Can you please...please take a bite? There's a sandwich here... your favourite. Ham and mayo...i know i can't eat it. Remember the lecture you gave me after I tried eating another tuna pasta? 'No more fish Isak!' Thats what you said..."  
  
Isak chuckled and stood up, knees cracking. He pulled the covers up high enough for there to be a gap between Even's body and the bed and lay down. He continued talking about his day and other moments between them in the past, never forgetting to throw in the comments about how Even never hurt anyone.  
  
"If it's the baby you're worried about...everything's fine...he or she's still lying in there like the lazy bean they are..."  
  
Isak chuckled and ran a hand through the back of Even's hair. It was definitely getting long.  
  
"Even...come on....you can get through this. Trust me. It'll just be like all the other times....believe me ok? If you don't have any faith in yourself right now, I'll double the faith I have for you to make up for it..."  
  
Even shifted a little and Isak smiled. Good. They were getting somewhere. Yes, it was a little twitch from Even's arm, but he was getting somewhere. He'd take that over nothing anyday.  
  
  
.................................  
  
When Isak woke up the next day, Even was still curled up in his fragile state and facing Isak who felt a small pressure on his stomach. He looked down, a smile appearing on his face becayse Even's hand rested on the skin of Isak's baby bump.  
  
................................  
  
Isak grew worried. Even hadn't ate anything at all in the past two days. Not a bite of toast, or a sandwich or a sip of water. He knew losing weight wasn't that fast, but he could feel Even's bony state more than ever.  
  
"Yousef I'm worried....I don't know how to make him eat...I don't know what to do..."  
  
Isak covered his mouth to try not to sob and he briefly remembered Yousef mumbling on the phone how he would be over on his break in ten minutes.  
  
True to his word, Yousef showed up, disappeared into Even's room and returned five minutes later with a half empty glass of water.  
  
"He's....Hes going to get through this Isak. Ok? Key focus is not to panic....try using your scent to get him going again, remind him he's not lonely and you're still willing to be with him. If you are?"  
  
Isak nodded and rubbed his neck.  
  
"So my neck? Or...?"  
  
"Mhmm. Use your neck. Remind him you're still planning to mate with him. Just not now obviously"   
  
"Obviously"   
  
"And yeah. He's drank water. And he's promised to eat..."  
  
"He's spoke to you?"  
  
Yousef nodded.  
  
"He hasn't with you?"  
  
"No..."  
  
Isak looked at the ground, a hand wiping his face in slight frustration, but mostly annoyance. What was he doing wrong? Why wouldn't Even speak to him? He's reminded him that he and the baby's fine. Almost as if Yousef read his mind, he patted Isak's shoulder.  
  
"It's not your fault. He's still shaken up from his actions....I'll give you a tip though. Fix his door and the wall...me and Sana have some wall plastering left..."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
Yousef took that as a time to leave. He hugged Isak one more time and left to head back to work.  
  
........................................  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
They weren't the most polite words Even had said to Isak, but he couldn't have felt more happier to have finally, finally received a reaction from the still boy. Isak was on his side, facing Even and relishing in the feeling of Even's hand on his stomach.   
  
Had Even even realised he was doing that?  
  
Still, Isak spoke, well whispered as if he didn't want to scare him away.  
  
"I've been here since day one....I'm not leaving...."  
  
Even looked at his hand and retracted it from Isak's stomach as if touching fire and pulled the covers up to his chin. He looked around the room from his position which meant he couldn't see much, but he could see the slight difference. Taking a large gulp, Even sighed.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Nearly three..."  
  
Even nodded and licked his cracked lips. He glanced at Isak's stomach again and almost whimpered.  
  
"Is....is everything...?"  
  
"Everything's fine....you did no harm whatsoever. Do you want to...do you want anything?"  
  
Even shook his head and shifted closer to Isak, breathing in his smell, his beautiful scent. He moved back after a second and mumbled an apology.  
  
"You should go...."  
  
"What? No Even. I'm not going....I told you I'm staying..."  
  
"I need to go"   
  
Isak crooked an eyebrow. Was he feeling better already? Go where? Even answered his unspoken question with several voice cracks, tone monotone.  
  
"Isak, I wish I was dead....cause what use do I have when my brain is the one controlling my life?"  
  
Oh.  
  
Isak's breath hitched and he didn't know what to say. He could say the same as he usually did and mention the people that would be affected if Even took his own life. But somehow, as the years grew on, those reasons just didn't seem to be enough any more.  
  
Unless...  
  
"You can't go"   
  
Even looked at him in question and Isak stroked his face gently before guiding Even's hand back over to his stomach, giving him a good feel. He clasped his palm over Even's knuckles, keeping his hand there.  
  
"I need someone to help me raise them...I need you to stay....and so do they...."  
  
Almost as if Even didn't hear him, he continued.  
  
"I deserve nothing....i can't...why the fuck am I here? Just give my life to someone who wants to stay alive...."  
  
What was that expression again? Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me.  
  
That expression was utter bullshit. The biggest bullshit that existed in this universe.  
  
Isak would rather take a physical beating than hearing those words anyday.  
  
"Don't say that. Stop saying those things....please..."  
  
Even didn't reply, just went back to sleep easily with his hand still on Isak's stomach.  
  
............................................  
  
"Can I get water?"  
  
Isak glanced at the empty glass that Even currently held. The alpha had been well enough to sit up in bed for once and even though he was still going at his motto of two sentences a day, Isak knew it was progress. Slow, but steady.  
  
Isak nodded quickly and put down the putty knife on an old newspaper. He grabbed the glass and headed to the kitchen to fill it, mentally debating whether he should bring in Even's pills.  
  
No.  
  
He couldn't. It would just make Even feel like shit. Wait until he's better and able to agree on a stable mind.  
  
Bringing in the glass, Even took it with a thanks and sipped away greedily.  
  
"Like your wall?"  
  
Even nodded.  
  
"I'm fixing it up. We still have the grey paint in the cupboard from a few years ago. Should still be usable....so...sorry if you fall asleep high on paint fumes. I'll leave the window open if y-"  
  
"Or...or...I could sleep in your room?"  
  
Isak paused what he was saying to smile at the alpha and he nodded gently. His omega already keen on the idea, his heart thumping in his chest all because Even was going to switch beds to Isak's. Fucks sake. Calm down Isak!

"I wish I could sleep in your room forever. Can i?"

Isak whispered back a response, tears collecting in the back of his eyes.

  
"You can"   
  
........................................  
  
At some point during the night, Isak woke up to the feeling of dampness on his cheeks. He brushed his cheek with his fingers and indeed, they were wet. He felt a weight on his side and when he craned his neck to look, Even was crying.  
  
"Even?"  
  
Even whimpered and sat up, knees bent and forehead resting in his palms. He sniffled and sobbed and Isak could only try and reach out in a hope that Even could hear him.  
  
"Even...hey....shh....shh...what's wrong? Tell me..."  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with me?"  
  
"Hey. Nothing's wrong with you....nothing. You're so so perfect....so perfect..."  
  
Even only sobbed harder and Isak reached over to flick the lamp on. He pulled down on the string and when the click was heard, Isak was able to see Even properly. He was full on sobbing, who knew how long for, but he was also shaking wildly and his hands covered his face. Isak wrapped an arm around Even and the alpha shrugged him off like his touch had sent a jolt of electricity in him.  
  
"Don't...don't Isak....you can't be around me....not me..."  
  
"Why not? Even, I want to stay with you..."  
  
"I'm disgusting....I'm so fucked up...."  
  
"No....no you're not. You're perfect baby...so perfect...please believe me..."  
  
Even huffed and wiped his eyes, still crying.  
  
"I nearly hurt you...."  
  
"But you didn't"  
  
"But I nearly did..."  
  
"Even. The main point is that you didn't. You weren't in control of your actions..."  
  
"It doesn't justify what I did...."  
  
"You're right. It doesn't. But to me, it does because no-one knows you as much as I do. I know you're not a violent person....I know this. I know you're the sweetest Alpha I've ever met....Even, you're planning to raise a kid with me right?"  
  
Even stopped sobbing and sniffled in response.  
  
"That's pretty fucking brave of you...that's the best kind of brave someone can get. You're not violent. Your bipolar is. Yeah, you're two people, one's on the lucky side, one's fell on the unlucky side, but I love both equally. I love you....I love you..."  
  
It was Isak's first I love you. The big confession. And it seemed worthy to say it in this moment. It seemed perfect. It was perfect.  
  
Even had stopped his crying and Isak pulled him down to lie back down, guiding Even's hand to its rightful place, the bump. He flicked the lamp back off and felt Even's breath on the back of his neck when he heard it.  
  
"I love you too...."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One scenario I can always imagine Isak and Even having in the future in the Skam universe is both of them on a family picnic with their son. I could easily imagine them having a serious break up for like a month before getting back together. And easily imagine Isak and Even sitting down for a family dinner with Isak's father with whom he had reconciled with. They're engaged but moneys tight, so planning a wedding takes a long long time before they're actually able to have the wedding. Isak's proposed of course.
> 
> I've always thought of them like that ever since I saw the first episode of season four when they moved in together....I really do over-think things sometimes. Haha.
> 
> Sucks that we wont be able to see them and their possible future but hey, that's why we have fanfic. 
> 
> Do you guys ever imagine anything like this? What would your future be for Evak?


	19. My Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Isak...Isak wait. Are you sure? You really want to do this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The long awaited innocent smut between these two.

  
Isak knew how to be stealthy most of the times. He could sneak around the house and grab pots and pans without making a noise. One of the perks of being an Omega meant they had more grace than an Alpha and Beta.  
  
However, as mentioned, he was stealthy most of the time.  
  
He dropped the stack of pans that were balanced terribly in his hands and he shouted a loud 'fuck!' In the process. He immediately bent down to pick up the pans and shoved them in the cupboard, forgetting to be quiet now.   
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
Isak snapped his head up, surprised by the voice and person. Sure enough, Even stood there by the kitchen doorway, oversized hoodie making him look smaller than he was and his hands were rubbing his eyes tiredly. He wore a pair of long basketball shorts and mismatched socks, one blue and one white.  
  
"Did I wake you?"  
  
Even shook his head and plopped himself down at the kitchen table, watching Isak with a tiny smile.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"No. Do you need a hand?"  
  
Isak shook his head and stood back up, back cracking. He groaned a little and Even looked at him worriedky.  
  
"I'm fine Even. I'm just...getting used to the extra weight I guess"   
  
Even nodded and stood up from the table to walk over to Isak. He dropped to his knees and Isak knew that if Even wasnt just recovering from his depressive episode, then this sight would be enough to arouse the omega. Even only pushed up the hem of Isak's t-shirt and nuzzled his stomach with the tip of his nose.  
  
He blinked away tears and kissed the barely noticeable bump, arms wrapping around him to hug him. His eyelashes brushed against the stretched skin and he let out a whisper that moved Isak's heart.  
  
"I'm so sorry baby..."  
  
"Even..."  
  
"I'm sorry for nearly hurting you....I'll be better in the future. Swear...I swear..."  
  
When Isak felt Even's wet lashes flutter against his stomach once again, he bit his lip and pulled Even up by the shoulder which took a lot of effort with the lanky boy beneath him.  
  
"Even listen to me...please. You know you wouldn't hurt this baby...you wouldn't. I know you wouldn't...please believe me..."  
  
"But I don't think-"  
  
Isak cupped Even's face in his small hands, thumbing away every tear that fell down his cheeks.  
  
"Screw what your bipolar thinks. Tell me Even...what do you think? What do you believe in? Now I wanna hear from Even Bech Naesheim, not bipolar Even Bech Naesheim. Come on....talk to me..."  
  
"I don't know what I want Isak...I don't...I need someone to tell me..."  
  
"I can't tell you...but I can guide you. Give you some ideas. See if you can agree with me? Or disagree"  
  
Even nodded and sniffled. He exhaled loudly as if he was exhausted and pulled Isak in for a hug, tears dampening his shoulder.  
  
"Ok...come on Even. Baby....play this game with me. Do you want to continue with your life?"  
  
Even nodded against his shoulder.  
  
"Do you want to help me support this baby?"  
  
"I...I can-"   
  
"Yes or no Even"  
  
Even could only nod wordlessly once again.  
  
"And...do you still...love me?"  
  
A final nod.   
  
"I love you..."  
  
  
.................................  
  
  
"Hey! Look what the cat dragged in!"  
  
Even rolled his eyes before shoving Yousefs shoulder.  
  
"Shut up. I'm in work now aren't I?"  
  
"Obviously. How is everything anyway?"  
  
Everything was shit. Everything got dark to the point where I couldn't find my way out and my only light source happened to be Isak and his gorgeous smile. Isak and the baby I think I've committed my life to.  
  
"Surprisingly...everything's fine...it's going back to the way things should be. Me and Isak...we're taking it minute by minute"  
  
"That's good. How is Isak doing? It's been three weeks since I last saw him"  
  
"He said he had a couple questions for the doctor. So he's actually in a few rooms down. I would've went with him but he insisted on me going to work more"   
  
"Huh. Wonder why..."  
  
  
.........................................  
  
  
"Ok Isak. Any other questions?"  
  
Isak blushed, his gaze directed to his feet and his fumbling hands. God this was so so embarrassing. Thank god Even wasn't here.  
  
"Umm...is...is it-i know I've already been answered this. But is it normal to...have like...constant thoughts of...sex?"  
  
"Mhmm. Increased sex drive is perfectly normal. Especially for pregnant Omegas. I'm pretty sure you've already been told this, but male Omegas especially, have double the effect. The symptoms especially"  
  
"Is that why I puked at an early stage?"  
  
The nurse nodded and cleared her throat.  
  
"Exactly. Any other questions?"  
  
  
.............................................  
  
  
"When you said you were excited to see me, i didn't think you meant you were this excited..."  
  
Isak only whimpered and continued nibbling and kissing big wet kisses on Even's neck. A part of him was dying to get fucked, literally, and the other, his Omega was dying to get mated, get bitten...  
  
Fuck....  
  
"Isak...Isak wait. Are you sure? You really want to do this?"  
  
Isak nodded and Even pushed him back a little, firm hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Isak? Words...come on..."  
  
"Yes. Yes I want this....please?"  
  
Even exhaled and gulped.  
  
"All the way?"  
  
"All the way"  
  
"That means..."  
  
"Yeah. It means I want....I finally want to be mated...bitten...just-"   
  
Even interrupted him with a kiss, hands grabbing whenever they could which was just Isak's loose t-shirt he wore. He licked the Omegas lips, Isak opening them with ease and started licking into his mouth, tasting every part of him. When Isak made that little noise, Even pulled away and locked his hands with Isak's, guiding them both to Even's room.  
  
Isak's heart thumped in his chest. This was it. This was it. He was going to have sex with his best friend. He was going to mate with his best friend. He was going to be with him forever, bond with him, love him, have a family with him. It was such a huge commitment and yet, Isak couldn't think of a better person for it.  
  
He sobered up as soon as he saw Even pull his t-shirt off and squeaked.  
  
"Isak...you don't think we're going to fuck in clothes do you?"  
  
Stupid fucking Even who sounded fucking amused...  
  
"I...umm..."  
  
Even pulled him close again, not even hiding how messy the kiss was this time and he began walking, walking Isak to the foot of the bed until the back of his knees were hit and he fell down, Even being extra careful to land on his two hands that were planted on each side of Isak, missing his bump entirely. He ground down on the smaller boy, breath accelerating and cheeks flushing.  
  
Isak pulled Even down so he could taste him again, arms that were circled around his neck pulled him closer and he too started moaning when he could feel the slight friction between Even and him.  
  
Isak laughed in the kiss and Even pulled away, a smile on his lips.  
  
"Am I amusing you?"  
  
"No it's just...this is kind of bizarre don't you think? We're best friends who are finally together and in the fucking stage... like I'm going to see you naked. Non accidentally this time..."  
  
"True. So you still want to do this?"  
  
Isak nodded and removed his arms from Even's neck to begin removing his own t-shirt. He threw it to the side and watched Even pop open the button to his jeans, revealing the waistband of the bright blue boxers. Isak smiled, his own hands fumbling with his own jeans.   
  
Even peppered kissed all around Isak's lips, his jaw, his neck and when he reached his collarbone, the kisses were anything but clean. He sucked wet kisses on the pale skin like a canvas begging to be covered in paint and Isak whimpered, small moans spilling out his lips. Even moved down until he reached the stomach and settled on giving the bump a tiny kiss.  
  
"Don't wanna wake the baby and have them hear us do you?"  
  
Isak laughed again in disbelief and covered his eyes with his palms.  
  
"I can't believe you said that..."  
  
Even winked and pulled the zip of Isak's jeans down. He tugged them down a little before getting some help from Isak who raised his hips slightly. Isak sighed loudly in relief when he could feel the cool air through his thin pair of boxers.  
  
"Fuck you were really excited..."  
  
Even motioned to the wet spot on the front of Isak's boxers and without warning, dived down and mouthed over Isak's bulge, soaking the cotton with saliva and then pinged his waist with the elastic. Isak panted in the air and his eyes were half shut but that didn't stop Even from spotting the gold hue in his eyes, lust and his Omega completely taking over.  
  
"Even..."  
  
The Alpha groaned and pulled open the drawer beside Isak, fishing out the box of condoms and the tube of lube. Setting them beside Isak carelessly, he pulled off the needy Omega's boxers and instantly took Isak in his mouth, hands pinning Isak's hips down as soon as they lifted and he hummed, just so Isak could moan louder. The Omega's hands fisted their way into Even's gelled hair and pulled on the strands tightly, guiding his head down back onto his dick.  
  
"Even I c-"   
  
"Sorry sorry...back or front?"  
  
"Back"   
  
"Ok baby"   
  
Even tugged his own boxers off and kicked them down to the floor. He grabbed a condom and ripped open the package when he felt...wetness? Had Isak cum already?  
  
Looking down, Isak covered his face with his hands, bright red and Even bent over to ask what was wrong when he smelled it.  
  
Ok.  
  
Isak hadn't cum. But he did have a generous amount of slick dripping out his hole. And fuck if that wasn't hot then what was?  
  
"Heat?"  
  
"No...I can't get on my best cause I'm pregnant but...fuck...it happens when I'm practically desperate..."  
  
He whined after that and Even made sure to kiss him again before rubbing a calluses finger against Isak's hole, wet slick spreading everywhere. He removed his finger and put the condom on.  
  
"Fuck...Even please...please..."  
  
Even hiked Isak's legs up over his shoulders, kissed his ankle and looked into Isak's golden hues.  
  
"You want me to prep?"  
  
"No. No. No prep. Just...hurry..."  
  
Even nodded and bent over to kiss Isak gently. He wrapped a hand around his cock, guiding it towards Isak's entrance and waited.  
  
"Definitely sure?"  
  
Isak kissed him in response and moaned. Even pushed in slowly and Isak's eyes snapped open. It was like all of his body functions had stopped working. He couldn't move his lips anymore and Even moved his head back to ask Isak what was wrong. He pushed in more and once he was all in, Isak let out a strangled moan.  
  
"Isak? Isak baby...look at me..."  
  
Isak looked at Even, mouth still open in a silent moan and Even made sure to kiss away all the tears that fell. Huh. When had he started crying?  
  
"...s'really sore..."  
  
"I'm sorry baby...you're doing so well. So so well"  
  
Isak whimpered and nodded, trying to convince himself that this didn't hurt. And it didn't. After Isak adjusted.  
  
He pushed his hips forward a couple of times to silently tell Even he was ready and moaned.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
Even grinned and planted his hands beside Isak's head, pushing in on his own pace, groaning at every moan Isak sent out. He could hear the wet slap of their bodies and Isak's loud panting before he lifted Isak's hips, slamming in quicker. Isak was a writhing mess, golden curls bouncing with every thrust and eyes squeezed shut with pleasure. His mouth stayed open with moans rushing out and his hands moved everywhere until they landed on Even's back, nails digging into the pale skin.  
  
"Fuck Isak..."  
  
"Now"   
  
"Now?"  
  
Isak nodded and bared his neck to Even, rolling his neck to the side and nosing Even's skin with interest. Even licked and sucked at the spot on Isak's neck and finally, finally bit down. Isak's hands scrambled everywhere and his hips stuttered and Even knew he had come from the wetness spreading on his stomach. Isak licked the spot on Even's neck before his teeth clamped down and Even couldn't have held onto Isak tighter and his hips jerked wildly against Isak's, his cum filling the condom.  
  
It took a while of kisses and sweet whispers in each other's ears until Even pulled out, kissing the oversensitive mark on Isak's neck and he pulled the condom off. After tying it and flinging it in the bin, he rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a warm cloth, rubbing Isak's stomach and washing away everything. He sighed and threw himself in bed beside Isak, pulling the blanket that lay folded on the bottom of the bed up. He wrapped an arm around Isak and kissed his pretty pink lips, humming happily. Isak rested his slightly damp curls on Even's chest and traced circles on Even's skin.  
  
"We really did it didn't we? This isn't some dream or anything?"  
  
"No. We really did it...we did it Isak.."  
  
Isak smiled and kissed the closest piece of skin near him which was of course, Even chest. He could feel his rapid heartbeat underneath his lips and Isak placed a hand over it, proud in a way he had been the reason for the quick beat.  
  
"So beautiful..."  
  
"I'm besutiful? Isak have you seen yourself in the mirror?"  
  
Isak scoffed and then groaned.  
  
"We're seriously going to be one of those couples?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The ones who are like 'you hang up. No you hang up. No you hang up' "  
  
Even shrugged.  
  
"Who cares? I have you. And you have me...and we have this new baby..."  
  
"I'm so glad I mated with you...so so glad... my mate..."  
  
Even stiffened against him and bent his neck over to look at Isak.  
  
"Say it again..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Say it again...please?"  
  
Isak grinned. He sat up properly to see Even and his eyes were half shut in complete lust and love. He sighed and barely whispered loud enough for himself to hear.  
  
"You're my mate..."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating quicker. It's just you know, self nourishment sort of comes first and I just needed a bit of space because long story short, as soon as this guy ive been talking to found out I have alopecia and I wear wigs and hats and stuff, he sort of had a problem with it. Dickhead. You know? There's like lots of people online who don't know me and they're ten times nicer than a guy I know in real life. 
> 
> So I just bingewatched marvel movies and....don't judge.
> 
> I sort of ship Tony Stark and Peter Parker. 
> 
> Don't judge! I know there's like a massive age gap but...well...they're cute together....
> 
> Everyone has a weird ship right?


	20. The One With Eskild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh! The Fuck?! Noora! Linn! You're missing all the action!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have seen Friends. And have seen the episode called The One Where Ross Finds Out. Then you'll know how this chapter goes. 
> 
> I decided this needed a bit of comedy. And who else should bring comedy in but our duo Eskild and Linn?

"No Eskild, I really don't think we should do that...."  
  
Eskild pouted, arms folded as he stuck out a hip like the dramatic diva he was. He even pouted...  
  
"Why not? It'll be so fun! Just imagine little Isak speaking through a can of all things!"  
  
Noora rolled her eyes and untaped yet another box full of kitchenware.  
  
"Eskild, it's 2018. We are not playing around with tin canned telephones!"  
  
"But Nooora! Think! This way, we can keep in contact with Isak and Even in a fun way! Who doesn't like to relive their childhood every once in a while?"  
  
Noora huffed and pointed at the window across the balcony.  
  
"Eskild, you would need a hell of a load of string to reach their apartment. Plus! We haven't heard from Isak and Even in months! We don't even know if they're still living there!"  
  
Linn coughed and stood on her toes to balance a plate on the top of the cupboard.  
  
"Actually, I saw a Facebook post of Even ranting on facebook about their new curtains being too short for the living room. Yeah, they're still living there"   
  
Eskild beamed with pride and threw himself on the couch, legs flopped over the arm.  
  
"See? We can hold daily visits and invite them over an-"  
  
Noora held a hand out to silence Eskild and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Eskild! They're going to be at work just like you should be at...."  
  
Eskild pouted even more and threw an arm over his eyes. Noora and Linn stepped outside to grab more boxes from Eskild's car outside and Eskild stood up, deciding to hang the curtains on the window.   
  
He glanced across the apartment across the street and counted up to the number seven. When he saw the familiar blonde head, he jumped up and down, waving frantically.  
  
"Isak! Baby gay!"  
  
Obviously, Isak didn't hear and instead leaned close to the taller boy who Eskild recognised as Even.  
  
"Even! Oh! You're playing Chinese whispers with each other! I'll come over!"  
  
Eskild grabbed his coat from the headrest of the couch and walked back to the window.  
  
"Oh! Kissing now? Knew that was gonna happen at some point!"  
  
Eskild looked down, rolled up the bottom of his jeans and looked back up towards Even and Isak. They were no longer playing Chinese whispers, instead, Even's hands were frantically unbuckling Isak's jeans and Isak's own hands were ripping Even's t-shirt off.   
  
"Oh! The Fuck?! Noora! Linn! You're missing all the action!"  
  
Of course, Noora and Linn hadn't heard and Eskild was still standing, mouth agape at the sight of Even and Isak. Even was pressed against the wall, Isak mouthing hungrily against his chest, sinking to his knees and Even's jeans getting yanked down in the process. Even's hand gripped into Isak's curls and when Eskild noticed Even's wide mouth, clearly moaning out ahhs, Noora and Linn chose that moment to walk in with boxes in hand.   
  
Noora dropped the box she walk holding to walk over beside Eskild and crooked an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you looking a-oh my god!"  
  
Noora screamed loudly and threw her palms over her eyes. Eskild, still watching, laughed and attracted the attention of Linn who stepped on over, eyes watching the scene across the window.   
  
"Oh? Damn, Isak's got chubby..."  
  
Eskild nodded and watched with a finger underneath his chin in thought. Across the window, Even had picked up Isak by the thighs, fucking into him quickly after yanking his jeans down.  
  
"Hey....anyone remember when I was talking to Isak about sex positions and he was getting all pissy with me?"  
  
Linn nodded.  
  
"Uhuh?"  
  
"He should thank me"  
  
Noora jumped in front of them, a large bed sheet blocking their view as she swung it up and covered both Linns and Eskild's faces.  
  
"You guys are such perverts! Leave Isak and Even alone!"  
  
Eskild poked his head out the sheet.  
  
"We should visit then later today. Obviously after they're done their little fuck session"   
  
Noora was seething and she punched his shoulder.  
  
"So weird..."  
  
  
.....................................  
  
  
"I don't wanna go to work...baby can't I stay here with you?"  
  
Isak sighed and rolled his eyes, containing his smile at the thought of his mate preferring him over work. His omega was keeling over in happiness.  
  
"Even...baby. As much as I would love for you to stay here...we need money and income and food to feed two of me"  
  
Even groaned and buttoned up his jeans. He circled his arms around Isak in a slightly tight squeeze and kissed the mark on his neck, Isak jumping in surprise. He swatted Even away but the Alpha just came back, tightening his hold around Isak's ribs.  
  
"Baby I really-"   
  
The loud knock at the door was enough to separate the two of them and Even groaned again, annoyed with the interruption. Seriously, did fate have it in for them?! He was going to punch whoever-  
  
"Oh hi Jonas. What's up?"  
  
Jonas panted, out of breath and his hands on his knees. He was slightly bent over and his hair was a much more mess than usual. He said nothing, just extended his arm and handed Isak a tub and when he caught his breath, he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Eva. She told me...give the last portion... cheesecake...your cravings?"  
  
Even stifled a laugh, stopping once he was met with Isak's death glare.  
  
"Thank you Jonas. Tell Eva I said thanks too. Why did you run exactly?"  
  
"College...fuck I'm two minutes off schedule..."  
  
Even turned to Isak and complained again about not wanting to go to work. He whined and whined and Isak rolled his eyes before snapping.  
  
"Ok! If you go to work, come back later and I will..."  
  
Isak whispered the last sentence in Even's ear with a smirk and Even could only widen his eyes and blush in response. Jonas looked between them both and backed away.  
  
"Anyways. College...right. Bye guys!"  
  
Even and Isak waved goodbye to the tired boy and shut the door. Isak popped open the lid and sure enough, inside the plastic tub was a beautifully sliced cheesecake with a single strawberry on top. Even reached a hand in only for Isak to trap his fingers with the lid slamming down on them and he squeaked.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Nu-uh. This cheesecake? It's mine. You go get your own..."  
  
Even pouted and finally leaned in for a kiss. After slowly molding his lips against Isak's soft ones, he grinned and wrapped an arm around Isak's waist, pulling him closer.  
  
"Come on. I'm getting some of that cheesecake..."  
  
Isak smiled and shook his head.  
  
"No You're not. You're not getting a single bite"   
  
"Come on..."  
  
"Nope"   
  
Another kiss.  
  
"Come on..."  
  
"Go to work alre-"  
  
"Hello! I hope my presence hasn't been ignored! Just as I hope that's mayonnaise in the tub and not what I think it is!"  
  
Isak and Even snapped their heads to the side and pulled away. Isak shut the lid properly until it clicked and frowned.  
  
"Eskild? Linn. Noora? What are you guys doing here? Hi!"  
  
Even strode across the room to hug each of them politely and Eskild smirked.  
  
"So Isak? How's your lovely sex life?"  
  
Noora smacked Eskild's shoulder and Linn chuckled silently.  
  
"I'll have you know...actually, I'm not telling you!"  
  
Linn moved over to their fridge and began rummaging through it. Even frowned a little and sighed.  
  
"Please don't eat a lot, we need the extra food..."  
  
Eskild crossed his arms and smirked.  
  
"Is that why Isak's chubby. Oh my baby gay! You're going to be so cute when I take you out fat shopping! Chubby people are so cute an-hey...don't cry!"  
  
Everyone looked at the Omega who was indeed nearly sobbing. His shoulders shook and his eyes filled up with more tears than usual. Even pulled him in a hug and glared at Eskild.  
  
"What? Being chubby's a good thing sometimes. I mean it makes the whole s-"   
  
Another glare shut him up, especially when Isak began wailing loudly and Noora only shook her head in wonder, wondering why she was friends with Eskild in the first place. Linn? Where did she go? Even murmured quietly into Isak's hair and squeezed him in a tight hug.  
  
"Baby? Should we tell them?"  
  
Isak nodded against his shoulder but didn't remove from his place.  
  
"Ok. Eskild, Noora, Linn...Isak's 'chubby' because he's pregnant. Three months along..."  
  
"Pregnant?!"  
  
Eskild made an ahh sound and Noora laid back on the couch in disbelief. Isak stopped his crying and Linn appeared out of nowhere, a chocolate bar in hand, still not opened.  
  
Eskild snatched it out of her hand and hugged Isak's back.  
  
"Oh my god! You should've told me! Linn, no eating Isak's baby sweets. Noora! You too!"  
  
Noora opened her mouth in shock.  
  
"I don't even steal people's food!"  
  
Eskild waved her away and kissed Isak's head.  
  
"Oh! I can't believe this! You and Even! Wow! I didn't think you guys were serious!"  
  
"It's not Even's..."  
  
Eskild pulled back and Isak wiped his eyes. He pulled back from Even and turned around so his back was still leaning against Even's chest.  
  
"Who's is it baby gay?"  
  
"Some...some guy who was my previous mate...I was in heat...he was in rut...and I don't remember much..."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"But then I got the pill, and me and Even are planning to...to raise this baby...."  
  
"Ok...ok good..."  
  
Isak nodded and huffed.   
  
"When did you guys get back here anyway?"  
  
Noora stood up, walked to the door, knowing what was going to happen as soon as she said the reason for their visit.  
  
"Eskild and Linn were watching you and Even fuck. We moved in across from you guys...like across the building. Get some curtains or something"  
  
And she was away, leaving the four in the house.  
  
"What?!"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story is boring some people. Please tell me if it's boring you? I'd love to hear opinions about how to make this better.


	21. The 'S' Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd love you even more if I could share this with you. But...I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon, is it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isak's 4 and a half months along.....and we finally find out the gender of the baby ^.^

"Shh...do you hear that?"  
  
Even shoved Isak's hand that was cupped over his mouth off. He stayed silent, waiting to hear whatever noise his mate pointed out.  
  
"I don't hear anything...."  
  
"Keep listening....ok I'll translate since you can't understand the beautiful language of 'hints' it's saying go make Isak Valtersen some food cause he's starving and needs it now or he's going to die..."  
  
Even rolled his eyes with a smile.  
  
"You're so sassy when craving something. Also hints? What kind of hints did you throw exactly?"  
  
"Maybe when I straight up said I'm dying for cream cheese covered carrots?"  
  
Even opened his mouth in shock.  
  
"You were serious? I thought that was a euphemism for wanting my dick in you!"  
  
Isak smirked.  
  
"Been there done that..."  
  
"Ok. I'll go make cream cheese covered carrots for your fa-ah-ahem. Fabulous self"   
  
Even mentally wiped the sweat on his brow when he realised his near mistake. He nearly called Isak fat. But it wasn't as if he meant it in a bad way. He and Isak always had that nickname for each other when one person was too lazy.  
  
'Fat ass...'  
  
Ok. That wouldn't go down well with the hormonal Omega next door. Definitely not. Eskild barely escaped the house bruise-free with the skin of his teeth and Linn had left with a ripped bagel out her hand courtesy of Isak getting all moody because that's his craving food.  
  
Somehow with Isak being pregnant, he ate more vegetables and fruit and anything sweet. Unlike the usual pizza, pasta and burgers he usually ate everyday, healthy vegetarian food seemed to please him more. Carrots was the rage right now. He used to despise carrots because 'no vegetable should be such a vibrant colour Even!' And refused to eat them.   
  
He opened the fridge and rummaged through the shelves until he found the half empty tub of cream cheese. He fished out the bag of baby carrots and emptied them in a plate, balancing them around the edges of the plate to make it look like a decorative flower. He put the ingredients back and rushed through back to the bedroom and almost laughed at the sight.  
  
Isak, eyes half open as he tried his best not to doze off against the headboard. The movie was still playing from after their previous round earlier and even though Isak chose this one, a trashy transformers one, he was still struggling to stay awake.  
  
Even cleared his throat to be noticed and he smiled. Isak scrambled back up to sit up straighter than before and he smiled when noticing the plate of food. He even made grabby hands....  
  
"Ugh I love you so much..."  
  
"I'd love you even more if I could share this with you. But...I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon, is it?"  
  
Isak looked lost in thought and jumped when a loud explosion sound errupted from the television.   
  
"I'll let you have one carrot"   
  
"So generous"  
  
Even scooted in beside Isak and rubbed his tummy in two large circles before laying back. A routine that had happened over the past month. Isak was convinced for a couple of days that Even had gained OCD because he absolutely refused to go a day without rubbing Isak's belly everyday. When Isak refused one day, Even was nearly in tears and explained how it wasn't OCD, it was the dying need for his Alpha to do something for the baby considering there was nothing to do but try and support it from the outside.  
  
"Tomorrows a big day..."  
  
Isak nodded in agreement and plucked a carrot from the plate. He looked confused for a second and then gushed over the little effort.  
  
"You decorated this so nicely Even...thank you...you deserve a carrot"  
  
Even stuck out his tongue, smiled and grabbed a carrot. Isak finally answered his mates previous question.  
  
"Tomorrow is a big day...we can find out the gender and finally choose stuff to buy....fuck, I'm so excited. Aren't you?"  
  
"Of course! We get to see the sex of the baby, if there's a clear view. 75% there usually is. So don't worry..."  
  
"Mhmm...imagine if I was carrying like octuplets or something..."  
  
Even almost cringed at the thought of eight wailing babies squeezed together in a crib and shook his head, ridding himself of the thought.  
  
"Let's hope not...the most i think I could help look after would be triplets..."  
  
"Triplets? That would explain why I'm so big already..."  
  
Even smirked and Isak shoved his shoulder.  
  
"Not like that!"  
  
Even reached a hand down and shoved his hand underneath Isak's (Even's) loose shorts and froze.  
  
"The fuck? You're hard already?"  
  
"You said the s word..."  
  
"The s word? Sex?"  
  
Isak nodded and Even laughed.  
  
"When I mentioned the sex of the baby, that got you going?   
  
Isak blushed and Even retracted his hand. He placed it flat on his chest and Isak placed down the plate of food nearby on the bedside table. Turning back to face Even, he grabbed his hand again, guiding it back to its previous spot, down his shorts. He kept a hand on Even's arm, gripping slightly so he could move. When Even's large hand wrapped around Isak's hard cock, the Omega groaned and craned his neck to kiss his Alpha harshly, teeth and tongue and lips.  
  
"Fuck..."  
  
  
.....................................  
  
  
"Back again so soon?"  
  
Even smiled and motioned his hand towards Isak to lie down on the bed. Isak lay down and smiled at Jamilla.  
  
"Last time we were here it was like a month ago...besides, Mr Doctor Protective over there insists on monthly appointments..."  
  
Even smiled again and Isak fake pouted. Jamilla brought out a stethoscope and nodded towards Even.  
  
"Well, he's right. Better safe than sorry..."  
  
Even grinned and winked making Isak chuckle. As soon as the familiar feeling of ice cold gel hit his stomach, Even was by his side again, hands laced in his own. There was something about Even's warm large hands that made Isak feel all warm inside. There was something about his long fingers that made Isak want to put-  
  
No.  
  
No thoughts of that right now.  
  
That would be for the future.  
  
The future which wouldn't be there for a looooong time.  
  
Jamilla cleared her throat and Even kissed the top of Isak's head to snap him out of whatever space he was in. Isak looked at the screen and what used to be a little peanut shaped thing was now...an actual human being with miniscule arms and legs....  
  
"Would you like to know the sex?"  
  
Isak and Even exchanged a look and nodded.  
  
"Ok. If you guys look right here....that lying inside your stomach, is a baby girl"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse all the spelling mistakes. Usually I write these chapters on my laptop, pretending I'm studying for exams or something but since they're all done, my laptop has been given to my dad temporarily since he needs it for work and emails and stuff. 
> 
> Understandable. So I'm using my phone to write chapters and autocorrect on this sucks.


	22. Scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well what do I smell like?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So proud of this chapter cause I was stuck outside in the sun and just blasted music in my ears and got a case of writers flow. So I may have gone overboard here. This is nearly 4k...
> 
> Also end notes have information about Scents and Even a question for you guys as well as a bit of background information about Even and Isak and Magnus.

"Isak. They're going to find out at some point...."  
  
Isak whined yet again and took a large bite of his apple.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Isak..."  
  
"Buh am noh weady!"  
  
Even held back a smile and waited until Isak was done swallowing down his food. Isak coughed twice and repeated what he previously said.  
  
"But I'm not ready...besides....do I need to tell my pappa? I haven't spoke to him in years...and mama...well What am I supposed to do exactly? No way am I letting baby girl in here near her asshole of a grandpa"  
  
Even sighed and raised his eyebrows, in silent argument with the whiny Omega.  
  
"I know I know....ok fine! I'll call him later... but after I tell everyone else. Friends i mean..."  
  
"You better. Remember Magnus and Vilde's wedding is in a couple of days"  
  
Isak squawked at Even, shocked how he could forget such an important event. They had both been so busy thinking and providing everything they could so far to this baby that everything else had been a blur.  
  
"Fuck...my suit won't even fit me anymore...can we even afford one right now?"  
  
Even fished out his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans. On the front was his initials stitched on with yellow thread. A Christmas present from his mother last year. He winced when he hooked his fingers in the slot and stretched it to peek inside.  
  
"No...I'm not paid until the end of this week too..."  
  
"Even I can't show up in your sweats and hoodie...Vilde would kill me..."  
  
"Maybe if you explain the fact that You're pregnant, maybe they wou-"  
  
Isak crossed his arms and snapped at him angrily.  
  
"Even I'm not showing up in anything but a suit. Ok? Fuck...nevermind. Just say I was sick or something. I don't wanna fucking go anymore...stupid wedding and their fancy ass expensive suits..."  
  
He rambled on and on and stormed off to his, (Even's room) now their shared room and slammed the door. Even, of course being the sweet mate he was, followed. He tapped the door with his knuckles gently and peeked open to find Isak rummaging through the closet and trying to find comfort in Even's scent. Even whimpered a little and hissed.  
  
"Listen, I know you're kind of upset at the moment but please...? I can kinda feel what you feel..."  
  
Isak paused for a moment and sighed.  
  
"Does this mean you'll feel what I feel when I get the c-section?"  
  
"Not exactly. Only when your emotions are at an all time high. Like now...by the way, I have enough for one suit if you are willing to wear my old one?"  
  
Isak glanced at the suit that was covered in a plastic sheet, hanging on the metal rail in the closet. It looked big enough he supposed....  
  
"But you said we couldn't afford-"  
  
"Shh....trust me. It'll be fine...worry about the money later. I'll just work extra hard..."  
  
Isak looked at his feet and Even cupped the Omega's cheeks in his hands. He stroked the skin softly and hummed.  
  
"What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?"  
  
Isak hovered his hands over Even's clasped ones, expression saddened in an instant.  
  
"I wish I could do something to support us...I really do...money was never a problem until....until I got knocked up and now, we're wasting money on extra food for me...I'm basically putting us in debt..."  
  
Even chuckled and kissed Isak softly.  
  
"You're not putting us in debt. You know what you're doing? You're supporting and feeding that baby girl in you...you're giving that life and already you're doing such an amazing job at raising this baby and she's not even born yet!"  
  
A small smile from Isak made Even continue.  
  
"Forget about the money. We can do this. Don't you remember when we first moved in together without the help of my parents?"  
  
Isak did remember. When they moved in, no electricity meant they had to make-do with candles for an entire week. They shared a single mattress that sat in the bare living-room because that was all they could afford at the time. They lived off of cheap instant noodles for an entire month until they could afford a fridge and when Even had gotten that raise he so deserved from the hospital, goodbye to instant noodles, hello to home cooked meals.  
  
"You had a boner when we shared that mattress..."  
  
"Look where we are now..."  
  
Isak rolled his eyes and Even smiled.  
  
"There we go...I found it"  
  
"Found what?"  
  
"That smile I love to see on you..."  
  
"You're so fucking cheesy..."  
  
Even grinned and pressed his lips against Isak's. He kissed him again and again and again until Isak was full on laughing and Even was hugging him tightly.  
  
"Isak? Don't worry about not supporting us. It's not your fault...I'd rather you stay here safe than go out and risk anything towards our baby..."  
  
  
.................................................  
  
  
  
At half two in the morning, Even woke up to find Isak constantly shuffling around in the bed, groaning and huffing and if Even didn't know any better, it sounded like he was pissed. He whispered in the darkened silence.  
  
"Isak? Baby what are you doing?"  
  
Isak finally rested on his back and brought his hands up to his mouth and made a noise which seemed of a mixture between a groan and a scream of frustration. He sounded like that when Even tried to teach him how to drive funnily enough.  
  
"I can't sleep on my side anymore..."  
  
"Ok? That's normal baby..."  
  
Isak groaned and snapped his eyes over to Even, narrowing them angrily.  
  
"You try getting a decent rest on your back...until then, don't you dare complain about me..."  
  
Even reached a hand over to Isak's stomach and rubbed gently. He rolled over so he was straddling Isak which was a little harder considering he was actually balancing on his knees more now that he couldn't actually sit on Isak's stomach. He cocked an eyebrow and bent over to kiss his lips gently, already tasting the slight disgusting morning breath. Nah. Who could complain if you were kissing Isak Valtersen?  
  
"Baby....you know something great about you being on your back?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Even moved his whole body down until he was straddling Isak's thighs and then continued moving down until he had his knees on each side of Isak's calves. He curled his fingers in the sides of Isak's loose boxers and pulled them down.  
  
"That I can easily do this..."  
  
And with that said, Even dived right down, taking Isak's what was once his soft cock, now his rock hard one, in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down and groaned at the feeling of Isak's fingers digging in his scalp. From Isak's point of view, all he could see was the blanket that covered him move slightly and somehow, that turned him on even more. Knowing Even was there, but not seeing him actually do it was pretty...hot...fuck, was that like a new kink or something?  
  
He could feel his release coming quickly and he absentmindedly thrusted his hips gently against Even's mouth, moaning at the warm wet feeling wrapped around his dick. He felt Even's fingers dig into the squishiness of his thighs and that was enough for Isak to arch his back and his lips opened wide with a loud groan of 'Even!'  
  
He swore he felt a little bit of stickiness against his calves, but ignored that when Even pushed the covers up from over his head and smiled cheekily towards Isak. He climbed back in his spot and the Omega raised an eyebrow in question when feeling Even's boxers dangle off the edge of the mattress.  
  
"I'm the master of changing quickly"  
  
"Oi. Don't steal my lines...also did you come?"  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"Against my calves? Seriously?"  
  
Even blinked innocently and smiled.  
  
"Did you want me to come somewhere else?"  
  
Isak rolled his eyes and felt them close slightly until he shoved Even's arm around the back of his neck and rested his head against that.  
  
"You're getting a dead arm tomorrow morning..."  
  
Even groaned and chuckled.  
  
"Shit. I need that aswell. My good arm....how will I ever jerk off ever again?"  
  
"Eww...you did not say that..."  
  
"What? You want me to say wank?"  
  
Isak groaned and shut his eyes tight, hoping he'd fall asleep soon. Even grinned and kissed Isak's temple before nosing at his cheek and fell asleep himself.  
  
  
............................................  
  
  
"I can't believe you nearly got us kicked out..."  
  
"Not my fault you looked so fucking hot..."  
  
"Isak-"  
  
"Take the compliment already will you?"  
  
Even smiled in response and hung the new suit up on the rail for the big day tomorrow. He and Isak were simply guests for the wedding. Magnus did apologise to them both a billion times over the phone how they could've been his best man, but living in a family of five brothers really took that away from him.  
  
Isak didn't care to be honest. He couldn't really see himself and his baby bump up beside Magnus in front of all his friends and family.  
  
  
.......................................  
  
The wedding was absolutely beautiful and very....Vilde. The place was covered in white flowers representing purity, innocence and peace. Flowers covered the walls, the tables, the archway that stood behind Magnus and Vilde at the alter and there were even hand-sewn flowers in Vilde's veil. She held a bouquet of white and cream coloured roses in her hands and on the leaves, there were even those little sticky diamonds you buy from craft stores stuck on.  
  
Yeah. Vilde really did go over the top. According to Eva, who managed to catch a couple of minutes with Isak before the wedding ceremony, Vilde had turned into a literal bridezilla, screaming at every little thing that went wrong and not her way.  
  
Isak shuddered and focused on Magnus standing at the alter. He wore a basic light grey suit, a cream coloured rose tucked in his breast pocket and a smile. As much as Isak and the group loved to tease Magnus for being the squads 'clown' Isak couldn't have felt more proud for Magnus. He looked so mature standing in front of them, ready to commit his life to the woman of his heart and Isak couldn't help but release a few tears. Fuck. They hadn't even started yet...  
  
The music played and everyone stood, heads whipped to the side to watch the bridesmaids walk in front of the bride and gushed over Vilde who walked in delicately with her long flowery dress. Eva, who got the lucky opportunity to be one of Vilde's bridesmaids, held her bouquet and finally, finally the ceremony begun.  
  
Even entwined his fingers with Isak's and kissed the knuckle before placing their joined hands on his knee. Isak had to unbutton one button on his (Even's old suit) jacket and sighed happily when the slight feeling of constriction was no longer there around his stomach. All the bridesmaids, three of them, Eva, Noora and Chris, all stood in matching cream coloured dresses and all teared up. All the groom's men, Magnus's brothers, all wore matching dark dark grey suits, a proud smile on each of their faces.  
  
It was kind of scary how alike they all looked....  
  
"I do"  
  
"I do"  
  
Isak couldn't help it. He burst into tears right there and then, earning a few weird looks from who Isak assumed was Magnus's grandma or great aunt or something. Even knew Isak was going to make a scene, especially with his raging hormones getting the better of him most of the time, so he pulled Isak in close so his head was tucked underneath his chin. After a lot of clapping, a lot of cheering and whistles of appreciation, Vilde and Magnus walked out the building hand in hand and headed to the wedding reception in their black duesenberg car (also decorated in white ribbon and flowers) that was most likely hired for the whole day.  
  
The reception was beautiful. The theme seemed to be....well...more flowers....  
  
People made speeches and jokes and teases about the newly-weds and of course, Isak had to be excused at least twice in the hour to go to the bathroom. This baby was seriously pressing on his bladder....  
  
He held a hand on his stomach and sighed and mumbled.  
  
"Come on baby....please don't do this to papa today....can you like stay off my bladder for an hour at least?"  
  
Of course there was no response, but then-  
  
"Oh my god...."  
  
He swore his stomach lurched....and not in the bad way....  
  
Did the baby just...?  
  
He sprinted out the bathroom as quick as he could and sat back down beside Even at his seated place. He tried to speak but every time, Even told him to shush, since speaking during the speech was sort of rude....  
  
Isak huffed and spoke loudly enough for him and Even to hear only.  
  
"Fine. I won't tell you the baby kicked"  
  
"Ok baby..."  
  
Even placed a hand on Isak's knee and squeezed assuringly. Isak grabbed his hand and laid his palm flat against the curve of his stomach, shocking Even who still hadn't understood what he said.  
  
"Isak! Not now..."  
  
What?!  
  
Oh right....  
  
Even thought Isak wanted sex...  
  
Well, that was only partially true. But when he felt it move ever so slightly, Even's eyes bulged and he gasped.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
Whoever was in the middle of the speech, (poor Magnus) stopped talking and stood in silence. Magnus, who had actually just finished his speech for the most part, stood and stared. Everyone was staring actually...  
  
And there was no way to get out of this one. But somehow, Isak didn't care because he just experienced this baby...his baby girl saying a happy hello with a soft kick. So he smiled and he waved everyone off in the room.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt everyone! Baby just kicked. That's all...."  
  
Magnus and Vilde's mouths were wider than the fucking Wall of China and Isak grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Surprise?"  
  
  
............................................  
  
  
Magnus stumbled over to Isak and placed his hands on the Omegas shoulders. Even chuckled and handed Isak another champagne glass full of orange juice. Magnus sighed and hugged his bestie from behind.  
  
"You never told me...wow....this is amazing..."  
  
Isak patted Magnus's hands awkwardly and smiled.  
  
"We didn't plan for anyone to find out today? Cause like, we don't wanna steal your thunder or whatever..."  
  
"Steal our-bitch please....it's me and Vilde's wedding day....I'm actually married. Besides....I'm tired of it being my thunder today...my jaw hurts from smiling too much"  
  
Isak smiled and turned to face him. Magnus sat on the empty chair beside him and Even rushed off to find the bathroom.  
  
"Seriously...congrats....congrats...how long?"  
  
"Two days, I'll be five months"  
  
"Seriously? You look like your ready to pop!"  
  
Isak glare was enough for Magnus to cough and take back his words.  
  
"Sorry. What I meant was...who's is it's? Even's? Fuck, I didn't even know you two mated?"  
  
"Its...complicated"  
  
Magnus smiled and rested his elbows on the table, chin in his palms, showing off his new silver band.  
  
"We have time"  
  
And for once, Isak was glad that Magnus chose to play the smart friend.  
  
"Ok. I was really drunk, and then I was at this bar...and then some guy called David, turns out he was my true mate, took me back to me and Even's place where he...you know...but it turns out I was on my heat and he was on rut so....yeah...and this is the result..."  
  
"Fuck....it's not that David over there is it?"  
  
Isak looked to where Magnus had pointed to and found Vilde dancing happily with someone who was in their nineties.  
  
"Eww! No!"  
  
Magnus chuckled and looked over to stare at someone else in the room, Isak's gaze continued at his feet.  
  
"So Even's staying with you through this?"  
  
"Mhmm. He says he wants to be there for me and her..."  
  
"Her?! Fuck. You guys are gonna have to buy her tampons and give her the safe sex talk an-oww! Dude! Don't hit the newly weds!"  
  
"Well don't piss off the pregnant one"  
  
Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Ok...first up, props to Even for being the best person he could be....he really is good with kids..."  
  
Isak looked over to where Magnus had been staring earlier and his heart swooned at the sight. He really was good with kids because there Even was standing, really really fucking tall Even stood with a little girl in a blue and white puffy dress, standing on the toes of his feet as he held her hands in his. Even made funny faces and he could hear the little girls laughter.  
  
He could almost image Even standing there with his future daughter...  
  
"Anyways, just know me and Vilde will happily babysit for you guys anytime. Vilde's a natural"  
  
Isak scoffed and crossed his arms, his gaze to Magnus.  
  
"Obviously Vilde's a natural. She works in a nursery...."  
  
"Mhmm. Oh! And if you guys want anything more for the baby room, then we have some stuff to give away! Vilde had a serious pregnancy scare at one point and her mum just brought over everything! So now we have like a room full of baby stuff and well, no baby. Which I'm glad cause...Fuck I'm not ready"  
  
"True...wait Baby stuff? Me and Even haven't even bought anything yet!"  
  
"Seriously?! Dude you need to do something...."  
  
"I know I know. It's just...money's tight at the moment...it's kind of getting spent on more food for me..."  
  
Magnus chuckled and patted Isak's back.  
  
"Ok I gotta go and dance with my new wife. Wow...that sounds so weird. Wife...Wife...Anyways! I already told you! Call me after the honeymoon, so like in a week, and we'll bring over everything! See you!"  
  
And Magnus quickly walked away to find his wife. Wow...that did sound weird...  
  
Nevermind.  
  
"Hey. You guys were talking for a while. I thought Vilde was gonna kill you for a second"  
  
Even kissed the side of Isak's head and sat down where Magnus previously was. He reached for Isak's hand and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Isak shook his head and then let out a disbelieving laugh.  
  
"I think Magnus just helped both of us...like a fucking lot. He's offered us practically a whole room...for the baby..."  
  
"Seriously? Wow...that's just...wow...that helps us so much...."  
  
"It does. Speaking of which, you looked pretty cute out there dancing with the girl..."  
  
Even shrugged his shoulders and grinned.  
  
"What can i say? I'm a natural"  
  
Isak rolled his eyes and stood up with a slight yawn earning a teasing look from Even.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Definitely not. Come dance with me"  
  
"Now? Do you even know how to slow dance?"  
  
"No. But I have you...right? So teach me..."  
  
Even took his hand in his own and began walking out to the dance floor that was littered with love sick couples swaying side to side. Magnus and Vilde were in the far corner, kissing probably a bit too much for dancing.  
  
Even and Isak had just started swaying after getting their hand positions right when Even leaned over to whisper in Isak's ear.  
  
"Not even a curtsey or a bow? Wow Isak...so romantic you are"  
  
"Shut up Yoda"  
  
"Yoda am I?"  
  
Isak groaned and laughed in Even's neck, nose against the mark and inhaled so he could find that familiar and soothing smell of pencil shavings and tobacco. Not a pleasant smell for everyone else, but to Isak, to his mate, it was the best thing in the world.  
  
"Baby?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What do I smell like?"  
  
Even hummed in thought and leaned down to inhale the scent of Isak's mark. He pulled back with a smile and sighed.  
  
"Paper and freshly cut grass..."  
  
Isak scowled.  
  
"Why do I have a shitty smell?"  
  
"Well what do I smell like?"  
  
"Pencil shavings and tobacco. But....ok fine. I guess we both have shitty scents...."  
  
"But I wouldn't change it for the world..."  
  
Isak leaned in to Even's neck again, golden curls tickling Even's nose and making him chuckle. He kissed the top of Isak's head and for once, Even stopped worrying about the lack of money for the baby, forgot all the insecurities about himself and just thought about his beautiful mate in his arms.  
  
Somehow the two scents did mix beautifully together, even if Even couldn't smell his own scent, he knew that papers and freshly cut grass and pencil shavings and tobacco would definitely make for one hell of a scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first things first. I can always imagine Magnus coming from a large family and being the youngest. Since his mother is bipolar and it is hereditary, I can always imagine it passing on to one of his older brothers and thankfully Magnus doesn't get it.
> 
> And the scents. I don't know how anyone else writes about them but I decided to make the scents as if it's two daily activities in their young and old life.
> 
> Pencil shavings and Tobacco. This one's obvious. Even still does art and always has been artistic. I can always imagine Even smoking from an extremely young age (like 13) and that's the tobacco.
> 
> Papers and Freshly cut grass. Not so obvious, but the papers is from Isak's obsessive studying. He's always studied in high school, college, university and now med school. It's definitely something Isak will be doing the rest of his life. He's a very paper and pencil person, so rather than googling the answer, books are a better option for him. Freshly cut grass is from Isak's young days and his love for football (soccer for you Americans) which he still does (used to do before pregnancy) now.
> 
> Random question. If you guys had a scent. What would it be? Something from your young and old life.
> 
> Mines would definitely be Books and Old Wooden Guitars.
> 
> Books cause I read up to three books a day everyday if I have time. And Old Wooden Guitars because when i was younger, I got given an old guitar which I quickly learned and in all of my baby and childhood photos, there's just me with this guitar haha. I still have it to this day too ^.^


	23. Shh Baby Can Hear Now....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fucking wait a second will you?!"
> 
> "Language!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I need help with a fanfcition name. Please read the end notes to help ^.^

"I love it..."  
  
"Thank God! This was such a pain in the ass to bring over!"  
  
Isak smacked the side of Magnus's arm and huffed.  
  
"No swearing in front of the baby!"  
  
"Dude....really?"  
  
"Uhh yeah? Baby can hear sound at 18 weeks. And I'm 21 weeks along so...in other words, watch your mouth"   
  
Magnus rolled his eyes but stopped swearing for the now and kneeled down beside the light brown wooden crib. He wrapped a hand around the bottom and frowned when it shook a little.  
  
"Isak, do you have a wrench?"  
  
"Mhmm. Let me see if Even kept the toolbox around..."  
  
Isak walked out the room and entered the small storage cupboard at the bottom of the hall. Old DVD's and Videos and boxes of unpacked things like junk lay in here doing nothing. He found the toolbox and made an 'aha' noise when pulling the wrench out. He heard something shatter afterwards and cringed, hoping it wasn't something expensive. He moved his hand around blindly in the dim light the hallway provided (considering there was no light in the cupboard) and found a crack in a...square object?  
  
Pulling it out, his heart caught in his throat and he froze. The thing he pulled out turned out to be an old frame, inside was a picture and Isak thumbed the edges of the smooth wood.  
  
The picture featured three people, two male and one female. A very young looking man stood on the left, a large smile on his face and his curls wildly flying about in his face. On the right, a woman with medium length blonde hair, face with a few spots barely hidden with concealer as an attempt to hide them and an equally happy smile on her red lips. In the middle, a three year old boy in a yellow pikachu coat, hair like his father's and eyes puffy. Unlike his parents, he didn't smile and instead, he had a comical pout on his puffed up lips.  
  
"Isak?! Need that wrench right about now!"  
  
Isak jumped and placed the picture down in the box. That would get taken out another day...  
  
"Isak?!"  
  
"Fucking wait a second will you?!"  
  
"Language!"  
  
  
...........................................  
  
  
"Baby I stopped by the bakery on the way here and picked up some donuts! You like Jam right?"  
  
Even threw his keys in the bowl and shut the door. He carried the plastic bag full of treats and goodies through to the kitchen where he placed the donuts in the cupboard.   
  
"Or was it custard filled ones you liked hmm?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Isak?"  
  
He took off his jacket and hung it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. He wandered through the house until he found Isak asleep in their shared bed, square object in his hands.  
  
Even managed to loosen Isak's arms enough to wedge the object out and he scanned it carefully before sighing sadly.  
  
Of course he would go through his old family photo's. Weren't they in an old box in the cupboard?  
  
Isak seemed to notice that the picture had escaped his arms now because he slowly blinked his eyes open and yawned.  
  
"Even?"  
  
Even smiled and spoke soft enough for it to be a whisper.   
  
"What are you doing with the picture baby? The doctor said not to get stressed and this....well this usually stresses you out..."  
  
"I think I'm ready. Ready to tell mama and pappa..."  
  
"Ok. Ok...if you're sure..."  
  
Isak nodded and sat up, groaning.  
  
"Yes. Yes I'm sure...."  
  
Even put the frame underneath the bed so he could hug the crap out of Isak. He pressed a kiss on his temple and leaned back.  
  
"In person or..."  
  
"If the place allows it...I'll go to the hospital and tell mama in person. Pappa? He's been texting recently. Asked if I wanted to go to dinner with him....I've been ignoring him though. Couldn't be bothered with him"   
  
"Well I think you're so brave and so smart for choosing to do it in person. We can tell them together and I can explain some things if you're uncomfortable..."  
  
"Baby..."  
  
Even looked down and smiled. He tucked a strand of hair away from Isak's eyes and hummed.  
  
"You...look amazing. Is this the pregnancy glow?"  
  
"Some fucking glow. It's probably sweat. Magnus wouldn't shut up about a wrench and I'm just trying to-"   
  
"Language Isak...it was your rule remember?"  
  
"Whatever. But he got the wrench an-"  
  
"Wrench? What for?"  
  
It actually occurred to Isak that he hadn't told Even about Magnus bringing over the crib today. So he stood silently and clasped Even's hands in his and walked out the room to across the hall and into his old room. He pushed open the door and Even let out a little gasp at the old crib.  
  
"Wow...oh we've actually got-"   
  
Isak nodded and Even let go of his hand to run his hands all around the crib, as if it wasn't there and he had to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.  
  
"This is real. This is so so real...everything's real..."  
  
"It is...are...are you having second thoughts?"  
  
Even shook his head.  
  
"No! Of course not! I'm having...I'm having an amazing day...with an amazing mate...I love you you know that right? I love you. I love you..."  
  
Even reached over to Isak's fave where he squished his cheeks and peppered tickly kisses to make Isak squirm and laugh.  
  
"I love you too Even"   
  
"So what's next?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We've got the crib. We need more things obviously"  
  
Isak hummed in thought and looked at the ground. Even cupped Isak's chubby cheeks in his hands and kissed his nose gently.  
  
"We'll think this more though ok? Let's just take a break today...by the way, Jam donuts are in the kitchen. I bought some on the way home"   
  
"Ugh. Have I ever told you how much I love you?"  
  
"Mmm...nope. Tell me again. Tell m-"   
  
Isak smashed his lips on Even's, shutting up the alpha and he was off him just as quickly as he was already smooshing his lips on his.  
  
"Ok Jam donuts. Got it. Love you!"  
  
Isak jumped off the bed, rushing to the kitchen and he found the small package quickly, ripped it open and snatched out a donut. He bit into it so quickly, Jam spilled out from the opposite edge onto the counter. Even squeezed Isak's sides and pressed a kiss on his cheek before handing Isak his phone.  
  
"Call them...arrange something. I'll be there with you if you need help. Ok?"  
  
Isak whined and gripped his phone tight in his hand. He moved his hand back to his mouth to take another bite when Even stole the treat out of his hand and pursed his lips.  
  
"Call them. And maybe I'll do that thing you like afterwards"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I'm a man of my word"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super nervous because my parents are taking me to my first therapy session on Monday. But I know it'll help (i hope) and I really want to make my parents worry less about me so I'm still going. 
> 
> Anyways, serious question. There's a fanfic with Even and Isak. And I'm pretty sure they're childhood friends or something? And I just remember the chapter where Isak walks out of the cabin because Elias (douchebag one) and Jonas are making fun of him. I think he texts Even and Even drives down to a road where Isak and him stay in the car for the night. 
> 
> Anyone know the name? Would seriously appreciate it ^.^


	24. Tokophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't! Even I can't do it! What the fuck is wrong with me?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tokophobia is something I think people really do forget about when people are pregnant. After being watching Call The Midwife (watch it. It's amazing and a beautiful series)

'Is it normal to have panic attacks over pregnancy?'  
  
Google  
  
'Why am I scared of pregnancy?'  
  
Google  
  
'It it normal to be scared of pregnancy at 29 weeks??'  
  
Google  
  
'Do I tell my mate I am scared of giving birth?'  
  
Google  
  
  
............................................  
  
  
"Baby? Hey there you are..."  
  
Isak sleepingly blinked his eyes open and hummed. He buried his head in the covers even more and listened to his mate speak.  
  
"So I'm going to be working late tonight. Sorry. But remember, my T-shirts are exactly where you leave them and don't stay up making dinner for me. Uhh....what else? Oh! Stash of sweets hidden in the top cupboard and your tomato ketchup flavoured crisps are there too"  
  
Even hummed in thought, trying to think of what else he had to tell Isak before leaving for work. In a sort of tiny sense, Isak was annoyed. Annoyed at the...amount of effort Even had to go through hair because he would be apart from him for an extra couple of hours. When they were friends, they didn't have to do this...  
  
Then again, that happened because Isak wasn't pregnant.   
  
"Baby?"  
  
Isak poked his head up.  
  
"You gonna be ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine Even. Please...don't start babying me and stuff....I know how to feed myself and I know what to do when I find myself missing your scent but...before you go can you...?"  
  
Isak nudged his neck up to rub their noses together. Even quickly got the hint and placed a kiss on Isak's lips before mouthing around his jaw and down to the mating mark on Isak's neck. He licked and sucked there before scraping his teeth against the frustrated skin and pulled away.  
  
Isak's face was a sight.  
  
Such a beautiful sight.  
  
His sleepy eyes were still droopy, but wide with lust. His lips were pretty and pink and were sitting there, begging for another kiss. Irritated skin at his neck begged for another bite and the rest of Isak's flushed face didn't hide any arousal.  
  
"Oh. You're gonna leave me like this huh?"  
  
Even smirked and placed one last kiss to Isak before hiking himself up from the bed and walked to the door.  
  
"How are your hands feeling baby?"  
  
"Good why?"  
  
"Well use them then..."  
  
Even managed to expertly avoid being hit by a pillow and laughed before waving goodbye and left the house. Isak sat there, a smile still available on his lips when he....when those...  
  
Ok that couldn't be right...  
  
Bringing his laptop out...  
  
'Should I tell my bipolar mate about my slight worry of pregnancy?'  
  
Google  
  
'How can I get through this pregnancy alone?'  
  
Google   
  
'Do I have to tell my mate everything?'  
  
Google  
  
  
.....................................  
  
  
It started with the videos and all the excessive googling. Isak watched a lot of hospital documentaries such as 24 hours in the A&E to One Born Every Minute. And as soon as the beginning had mentioned they would be doing a c-section later, Isak became intrigued, interested to know what he would look like.  
  
It wasn't pretty.  
  
Obviously, because of all the blood and organs and stuff and...  
  
Oh god...she could feel everything despite them numbing her a fucking hour ago!  
  
Still, he watched it with wide curious eyes.  
  
He watched it with his heart lodged in his throat and his eyes blinking away tears. The documentary showed Isak the aftermath of the woman who held two beautiful boys in her arms, a smile on her face and stomach....  
  
Not exactly bloated anymore but...  
  
Ok he couldn't see because she wore a jumper...  
  
Back to Google!  
  
'Stomach after c-section'   
  
Google Images   
  
Isak was horrified. What the fuck? Would that be what his stomach looks like? He wouldn't have abs anymore and yeah, those were stretch marks. Long white lines, similar to scars but too thick to be them.   
  
Oh god....oh god...oh god....  
  
He couldn't have this baby...he couldn't...  
  
  
..........................................

 

'Fear of Pregnancy?'

Google

'Fear of giving birth name?'

Google

 

............................................

 

Google search results....

 

Tokophobia

 

..............................................

  
  
"Isak!"  
  
Isak snapped his head over to Even. Why was he shouting?  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You ok? I've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Isak it's not nothing. Nothing is not you not eating dinner like you usually do. Tell me. What's up?"  
  
Isak frowned and pushed his dinner-plate back with a glare.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know i had to tell my mate everything. What, just because I'm an Omega I need to feel obligated to tell my Alpha everything? I thought you were different from the other Alphas Even?"  
  
Even was silent. He put down his fork and kept his hard eyes trained on Isak in silent questioning.  
  
"Is this because I worked late the other day?"  
  
Isak said nothing.  
  
"Isak please...you can tell me anything. You know that right?"  
  
"Yeah? Well I don't have anything to fucking say. Why can't you drop this? Seriously are you just getting pissy because I refuse to say a couple of words?!"  
  
And with a shove of the table, Isak rose to his feet and stormed out of the room. He threw himself in the bed and pulled the covers up to his eyes and let out a groan of frustration. It wasn't his fault that he was...  
  
No.  
  
He wasn't scared of giving birth.  
  
He wasn't.   
  
Even just didn't understand...  
  
He didn't  
  
Later in the night, Even sat on the space of the bed beside Isak. He fumbled around with the covers that rested on Isak's chest and brought them back up to his neck, waking the pregnant omega up.  
  
"Even?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I..I didn't mean to snap..."  
  
Even shook his head.  
  
"It's ok. You're...you're just worried right? At least, I hope that's all it is. You're worried about your parents? Please tell me I'm right..."  
  
No. He wasn't. He was far from the truth. But lies slipped easier from his lips than the truth.   
  
Slipping around lies were easier than tip-toeing around the truth after all.  
  
"Yeah. That's umm...that's right...sorry I'm tired..."  
  
Even, oh...ever so sweet Even...so gullible...or just not very attentive...  
  
He just smiled and kissed Isak's forehead before standing and sighing.  
  
"Well I'll let you sleep. I'll take your room tonight if you want a little space?"  
  
Isak said nothing, just continued to lie on his back with his eyes shut and his mind still swarming around with a million unanswered questions.  
  
  
.........................................  
  
  
The next morning, Even was tip-toeing around the kitchen making coffee and stirring a bowl of porridge. He squeezed a squiggly line of sticky golden syrup on top and ate quickly. Isak stood in the doorway with a sigh and his hand on his stomach.  
  
"I'm scared"   
  
Even put down his bowl and took in Isak's appearance. He had big fat wet tears dripping down his face and his shoulders were falling up and down frantically. Had he even slept last night? His bags that Even hadn't seen since high school were evident and-ok Isak was crying...  
  
Rushing over, Even brought Isak in for a hug and squeezed him close.  
  
"Hey...hey....shh...come on. Calm down...Isak breathe with me ok? Breathe..."  
  
Isak couldn't breathe. He still couldn't get over the fact that yes, he was pregnant...and yes, his brain was growing this stupid fear that...  
  
"ISAK!"  


.....................................

 

Everything turned black

 

.......................................  
  
  
"Even give him some fucking room!"  
  
"Even! Yousef can't work with him if you're not going to co-operate with him!"  
  
"He's my mate! I can't leave him!"  
  
"Even move away now!"  
  
Yousef shoved Even away from cradling Isak on the floor and cupped his hands around Isak's face, rested the back of his hand against the passed out Omega and then sighed.  
  
"He's burning up. Sana, honey give me an ice-pack or something cold. Quick"   
  
Sana rushed away and Even made a noise that sounded oddly like a whimper.  
  
"He's ok right? I...I mean one second he's hugging me back and then two seconds later he's falling against the floor!"  
  
"He didn't fall on his...?"  
  
"No! No...he's fine. He sort of just leaned on me and when I spoke to him, obviously he didn't answer and I just laid him down here an-seriously Yousef what the fuck? It's not normal to just...pass out!"  
  
Yousef frowned and took the ice-pack, resting it against Isak's forehead. He looked at Isak and did a quick scan of his entire physique.  
  
"He looks perfectly healthy to me...I don't understand....Even has he been acting weird at all?"  
  
Sana moved out of the kitchen to quickly gran a couple of pillows. She stuffed a pair of pillows underneath Isak's head and untangled a curl that looked to be in a knot.   
  
"He's...I don't know. He's been perfectly fine to me. He's...been a little distant though..."  
  
"Have you guys gotten in an argument?"  
  
"The other day yeah. He skipped a meal, snapped at me....maybe cause I worked late? I don't know...he's been pretty worried about telling his parents..."  
  
Sana quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"But you guys are doing it together....He shouldn't be that worried. He should be fine about this...you haven't...rejected him at all...like sexually have you?"  
  
Even shook his head, cheeks aflame a little.  
  
"No! We've been fine...we've been perfectly fine...fuck....please tell me he's ok. Yousef y-"  
  
"Isak!"  
  
Everyone looked at the unconscious boy underneath them and Yousef sighed in relief. Isak blinked his eyes open and he looked around at the three figures above him, confused.  
  
"The fuck am I doing down here? Did I...? Fuck! Did I fall on-!"  
  
Isak sat up quickly, a hand on his stomach protectively, ice pack falling off his head and onto his knees. He grabbed Evens hand with his free one and squeezed.   
  
"No. No baby, you didn't...everything's fine. Baby's ok. What happened? You should tell me if you're feeling bad or..."  
  
"I'm fine Even...I'm fine...I just-"  
  
For a split second, Isak considered telling Even his fea-worry. But as soon as he even thought about anybody worrying or laughing about him, he didn't. Sana and Yousef sent him a worried look and Isak sighed.  
  
"Just feel sick...bathroom...now!"  
  
Isak rose to his feet and dashed to the bathroom where he hurled his guts into the bowl. Even was by his side in an instant. He crouched down beside him, a hand on Isak's back as he rubbed it up and down gently, all the while sending soothing words his way.  
  
"It's ok...it's Ok...let it out. Let it all out..."  
  
When Isak began throwing up bile, Yousef patted Even's shoulder gently.  
  
"Listen. I really need to head back to the hospital...Sana said she can stay if you guys want her to"  
  
Isak reached over for a square of toilet roll, ripped it off and began dabbing his mouth with it. Even quickly told Yousef and Sana everything was fine and when he heard the door shut, he stood up and rushed out the toilet for a glass of water from the kitchen.  
  
And then everything went to hell.  
  
Everything escalated from 0-100 as quick as lightning.  
  
The bathroom door slammed shut so hard, a picture hanging on the wall in the hallway dropped. Even heard the loud noise of a click from inside the bathroom and he knocked gently.  
  
"Isak? Baby open the door....please"  
  
"No...No!"  
  
Even set the water down and gripped onto the handle. Ok. Ok...He had to stay calm...stay calm...  
  
"Isak? Come on...calm down...tell me... just why? Why can't you come out?"  
  
On the other side of the door, Isak sat down on the floor, legs flat out on the cold tiles and a hand on his stomach. His head swam full of thoughts and his hand rested on his stomach. His eyes were squeezed shut and he shook his head, trying his best to rid of the thoughts.  
  
"I can't! Even I can't do it! What the fuck is wrong with me?!"  
  
"Hey! Don't speak like...you're perfectly fine! There's nothing wrong with you! Just come out...come out...please. Let's talk..."  
  
"No! No Even! I cant give....fuck they're going to cut me open and then...oww..."  
  
Even froze.   
  
'Oww?'  
  
Was he ok? Why was he saying oww? Was he in pain?  
  
He panicked.  
  
And honestly? It could have been one of the worst things to do....  
  
He kicked the door with his foot, shaking the wood slightly and regretting it straight afterwards. Isak could have been leaning against the door. So he shook the handle instead.  
  
"Isak?! What do you mean oww?! Please....please! Unlock the door. I'll get help!"  
  
"No! No! Stay here with me....I can't...oh god...oww...no...no please stop....stop..."  
  
Even rushed to the kitchen where his phone lay on the counter and immediately began dialling numbers. More specifically, the ambulance.  
  
"Hello? Hi...Ambulance please...."  
  
  
..................................  
  
  
"Isak please....come out...."  
  
Even's voice cracked, strained harshly from how long he had been talking, shouting and for God's sake....why was it taking twenty minutes for a fucking ambulance to come?!  
  
"....ir? Sir? Are you still there?"  
  
Even picked up the phone and sighed heavily into the phone.  
  
"I'm still here. Where's the fucking ambulance?!"  
  
"It appears there's been some sort of...crash near your address. A major one. I'm sorry. We have tried contacting them to tell them to find another route, but-"   
  
Even hung up on the phone, teeth gritting against each other in frustration and he took a deep single breath to chill out before he exploded.  
  
"Isak? Baby....open. The. Door. Now"   
  
Even had never used his alpha voice. Never used it to 'control' anyone before and he never thought he would have to use it...but seeing Isak trap himself in there whilst taking panic attacks and mumbling the occasional 'oww,' he had no choice.  
  
"Even?"  
  
Finally! A response! This was good. This was great.  
  
"Yes! Yes baby it's me! What's up? Tell me what's going on..."  
  
The lock of the door made Even spring into action and he shoved the door open with all his might. Dashing in, he did a quick scan of Isak's body and breathed a sigh in relief when he found no harm. Isak held a hand over his stomach protectively and his shoulders rose up and down frantically.   
  
Even looked at the ground where Isak kept his gaze and he swore, his heart nearly burst out of his chest. He pointed at the puddle of water surrounding Isak's feet and he stuttered out a response.  
  
"Is that...?"  
  
"Mhmm..."  
  
"But we're only-"   
  
"Even? Please....take me to a hospital.... now!"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case I didn't mention this already, Isak is 6 months in this chapter. 
> 
> Also....Ahh! I'm sorry for not updating in like...5 days? I've been going through this thing called troubled life and stuff....very annoying. 
> 
> Also I feel like I maybe rushed this chapter and I apologise for that. But I've literally just got out of a minor minor depressive episode and this is the best I can do right now. Hence why the writing style is probably more down...
> 
> Lastly, I just want to point out something real real quick. People can have babies from 25 weeks onwards. In Isak's case, it looks like he's going to have his baby at 29 weeks. I've still yet to plan an ending. I do know one little twist I will add to this and I'm sure you guys will love this! As for the health? I've still yet to determine if I'm going to give Isak's baby a health condition considering it looks like it will be born earlier than usual.
> 
> And with some birth research I've done, it's most likely that a baby born early has something wrong with them medically. 
> 
> But I'm not a doctor so what do i know?
> 
> Next chapter? Get ready for a twist, both angsty, both surprising, triple the excitement!


	25. The Best Kind Of Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still, the baby wasn't crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twist might not be as big as you guys expect....and if you guys think this is impossible, please read the end notes before judging. ^.^

"Now?! Oh god...right ok. You can walk right?"  
  
Isak managed to give him a tiny nod before wincing and clutching his stomach tighter.  
  
"Fuck..."  
  
"Ok come on. Take my hand..."  
  
Isak did as he was told and gripped Even's hand with his own shaky one. They walked out the bathroom, through the hallway and outside to the landing. Even had never hated stairs so much in his life. There wasn't even a lift! Why did they choose to live here again?  
  
Still, Even had to be strong. He had to get his mate to hospital who was having Dav-HIS child! Right now...his child. Even and Isak moved ever so slowly down the stairs, one step at a time to prevent any further pain happening to Isak. He manouvered the steps and when they reached the bottom, Even quickly moved them both to the street.  
  
Thank God they stayed five minutes away from the hospital.  
  
At one point, Isak dropped to his knees, crying and his breathing erratic. He shook his head so much, his curls bounced in Even's face and kept tickling his nose. He was scared. It was too soon. Way too soon.  
  
And what scared Isak the most was his know it all brain. Because he went to med school dammit. He knew what most likely happened to premature babies...  
  
He knew  
  
And the result was far from positive.  
  
Even managed to hold Isak up and chose to wrap his entire arm around his shoulders. He knew he shouldn't do this, but if he was quick enough, everything should be fine. He managed to pick Isak up just enough so he could walk without actually putting pressure on his feet.  
  
They reached the buildings entrance with Isak crying gently and Even was, in a way glad that people had a lot of injuries because it meant a lot of people coming to hospital and it mea-PARAMEDIC!  
  
"Hey! Over here!"  
  
A young looking man rushed over and kneeled down beside Isak and then looked at Even.  
  
"Is he?"  
  
Even nodded and watched the man disappear with a shout. Isak began crying again, harder than before.  
  
"Shh...please Baby I know it's sort of impossible but try and stay calm..."  
  
Isak gripped Even's hand and squeezed, a little harder than usual....  
  
"Calm? Even I'm literally ready to give birth. You try and walk around in my state and let's see how fucking calm you can be then!"  
  
Even ignored the harsh tone Isak used and instead, kissed his forehead.  
  
"Aren't you excited? We're going to meet our baby soon..."  
  
"No....no I can't! What if she-!"  
  
"She won't! Don't you dare think that! She's going to be the healthiest baby ever...so so healthy...and then we're going to name her...and take her home...and start teaching her about tampons and shit. Ok?"  
  
Isak nodded with a smile, tears dripping down his eyes and he laughed a little, though it sounded more like he was in pain than laughing.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah...."  
  
Young paramedic man returned, this time with a team around him and a very very nice looking stretcher. Even helped Isak on to the stretcher, much to the paramedics despair and watched them carry him in.  
  
Even followed, made sure he would stay with Isak for the entire thing and wasn't surprised when he saw Yousef stand by the receptionist.  
  
"Is he...?"  
  
Even nodded and Yousef cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting before Even was out of sight  
  
"Good luck! And congrats!"  
  
.............................  
  
Even knew the rules of a hospital, obviously, considering he worked there. But in a situation like this? Where he was watching his mate turn a sickly grey colour and lying on a hospital bed, Even's mind said 'fuck the rules' and proceeded to not...appear.  
  
So when the doctor told Even how he had to change into scrubs, Even refused and demanded his presence in the room. Fortunately, after a couple of seconds, Even's conscience returned and he did a quick change into a pair of scrubs handed to him. Returning, he was finally able to hold Isak's hand and tell him how everything was going.  
  
"Isak? Baby can you hear me?"  
  
Isak didn't move his face, just his eyes, as he glanced at Even. He managed to nod ever so slightly and that was as good enough an answer he could get.  
  
Even kissed his forehead, ignored a glare from one of the nurses and waited for them to say something.  
  
"Can you tell me what's happening?"  
  
The nurse that glared at him quickly set down her stethoscope and attached her mask on.  
  
"We're going to give birth. That's what we're doing. How far along is he?"  
  
"Uhh 29 weeks!"  
  
"Ok. Any stress so far?"  
  
"I think he's gained a fear....he's been experiencing Tokophobia"  
  
"That explains the early birth then. Isak? Isak Valtersen? Listen very closely ok? We're going to perform a c-section right now. I know this may be hard to do right now but don't stress. Stress will make the whole thing complicated. Work with me ok?"  
  
Isak still said nothing. His eyes were glazed over and he made one peek at his stomach were an open square sheet showed just the large bump he supported. As soon as he spotted a scalpel on a nearby tray, he rolled his head back so the only thing he could see was Even, even if he was upside down.  
  
Moving his lips and trying to get his brain to function was probably one of the hardest things to do whilst you were getting cut open. He couldn't feel it (thank god) but he could feel the tugging and Even squeezing his hand.  
  
"Even...?"  
  
"Hmm? Baby you're doing so so well"  
  
"...'s too early..."  
  
Fuck. He sounded exactly like this that one time he mixed weed and drink together. Don't smoke and drink together. Lesson learnt! Even only pursed his lips together and pulled his mask up after another look from a nurse.  
  
"It's ok. I promise. She's going to be fine! Ok? I know it's a little early but just wait until you see the result"  
  
Isak shook his head and stared at the ceiling, only getting a glimpse of Even's chin and the blinding light shining above him.  
  
And then...  
  
Even squeezed Isak's shoulders with a large smile.  
  
"Oh! There..."  
  
He paused. Fuck...it was silent. _Too silent_.  
  
There was no cry and that was most definitely _not_ a girl. Even held his breath, prayed for the best and watched a nurse quickly guide the baby over to a free space. When he spotted a nurse going back towards Isak, he crooked an eyebrow.  
  
"What...what's happening?! Why isn't he crying?!"  
  
"Mr Bech Naesheim please! We're trying to get the other out!"  
  
"Other?"  
  
"Isak's carrying twins. Yes. The other"  
  
Twins?  
  
Isak was carrying twins? Oh. That explained everything! From the way too large stomach to-!  
  
Still, the baby wasn't crying.  
  
Even watched at least two nurses around the baby, until...  
  
A cry  
  
And Even never thought in his entire life that a baby's cry could be one of the most beautiful sounds in the world.  
  
Another cry  
  
He snapped his head over to watch the nurse hold up another baby. A girl.  
  
"Isak. A girl! They're both so beautiful and healthy and....wow....Isak?"  
  
Looking down, Even leaned close to Isak, stared deeply in his scarily opened eyes that showed no light or...life...  
  
"Isak?!"  
  
How come he hadn't felt Isak's hand slip out of his?!  
  
"Isak?! Hey! He's...He's not responding!"  
  
Immediately, Even was ushered out of the room which...weird. He hasn't ever been kicked out of his own room before but he knew exactly why of course.  
  
The babies were definitely wheeled off to another room, most likely to be cleaned up and placed in an incubator if they wanted a chance at survival. Isak? He didn't even know what was happening. Had he passed out? From giving birth? He hadn't experienced blood loss, no, not at all.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Even spun around, face to face with Yousef and he tackled him in a tight hug. Yousef was all smiles, happy and excitement clearly shown on his face.  
  
"All good?"  
  
"It wasn't one baby. It was twins. They're healthy so...."  
  
"Holy f-congrats!"  
  
"Isak....passed out. He's not....I don't even think he knows he's had the babies yet..."  
  
Yousef nodded and patted his shoulder.  
  
"It's ok. Isak's strong. You know that right?"  
  
"Of course I do"  
  
"Then you should know he'll get out of this. You know male omegas suffer the worst through a pregnancy. If Isak made it this far, he'll get through the entire thing"  
  
Even sighed and rubbed his eyes, preventing any tears from falling.  
  
"What can i do?"  
  
"Be there for him. Be there for the babies...if Isak's not awake, which I'm sure he will do soon, me and Sana will help with the babies too. Ok?"  
  
Even nodded and brought him in for another hug.  
  
"What the fuck did I do to deserve you?"  
  
"No idea. But I'm godfather. Ok?"  
  
"Ok. Promise"  
  
They laughed for a couple of minutes and Even stood up as soon as the door opened.  
  
"Mr Bech Naesheim?"  
  
"Mhmm?"  
  
"He's ok. He's still alive. If that's what you're wondering"  
  
Even walked in with her and nearly threw up at the sight. The sight of an Isak, his Isak, with a million wires sticking out of his body and into several machines, his eyes closed.  
  
"Is he just asleep?"  
  
"Close. He's...we've had to put him in a coma...he's set himself into a coma during the section and as a result...well this is the result. This has happened before with other male Omega's, but there is a 90% chance of him waking up. So you need not to worry"  
  
Even blinked back tears and his voice cracked.  
  
"And the-the babies?"  
  
"They're perfectly healthy aswell. One Beautiful boy and a gorgeous girl. They're currently sleeping and getting used to the environment. Come"  
  
Even followed her and waited outside the room, washed his hands, peeked through the blinds and finally gathered the courage to actually step through the room. It was hot, very hot. And he could hear the beeping of two machines like clocks ticking in the night.  
  
He found the pair of them, in two separate incubators with the lid shut over them. He stroked the top of the glass with a smile.  
  
"So you're the hidden boy? You're going to be a troublemaker...I can tell"  
  
Turning around, he stroked the top of the glass for the girl and grinned.  
  
"Goody two shoes. Not making us worry as much...you'll enjoy the spotlight. I can tell that too"  
  
The nurse smiled and quickly explained everything about the babies, when he could hold them, how he could care for them (kangaroo care) and when he could even change their diapers and get them to wear clothes.  
  
He read the labels stuck on the side of the glass with a smile.  
  
On the corner was a marked pink square, specifying the gender and the parents names. Isak Valtersen. Even Bech Naesheim. The weight and height were also marked down.  
  
Weight- 3 pounds  
Height- 17 inches  
  
She was basically the size of a cereal box...possibly smaller...wow...  
  
Turning around, he read the boys one.  
  
Weight- 3 pounds  
Height- 19 inches  
  
He was so beautiful too. He was the hidden child, the worry, possible growing up to be a troublemaker.  
  
"Just wait until Isak sees you. Both of you...he's going to be surprised. The best surprise of his life..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind. I don't know how the whole premature thing works...or birth itself. I'm basing this entirely off of my Grandmother's incredibly romantic story of how she met my Grandfather, had kids earlier than planned, was surprised to find out it was twins because the scan showed only a baby girl. Then fell into a coma for a week where she couldnt even remember having a c-section until actually meeting the babies. 
> 
> During her coma state she was in, my Grandfather refused for anyone to visit the babies, and he didn't name them until she woke up.
> 
> Unfortunately for my Grandmother, the baby girl passed away and instead, my dad survived instead.
> 
> So if I've made a mistake, or have offended any mother's in this or anyone who i might have offended over false information about birth? I'm so sorry. My apologies. Keep in mind I'm not a doctor.


	26. Father Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My Isak....what happened? Is he ok?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess of a chapter but here it is!

"Hey...Even? Even wake up...come on. I brought coffee"   
  
Even sleepily blinked his eyes open, narrowed them with the sudden light and blindly reached out for the offered cup of coffee with his free hand. His other hand clutched Isak's still one and he yawned.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Yousef sighed and flopped down in the chair beside Even.   
  
"Everything ok man?"  
  
Even exhaled and took a sip, grimacing at the bitter taste.  
  
"Yeah. He's still out of it...obviously. His heartbeat is perfectly fine, stable and there. Usually i would depend on my parents for help and things...I never thought in my life that I would depend so much on a simple beep"  
  
"You're a doctor Even..."  
  
"I am. I'm a doctor and yet...I feel like I can't cope with a patient so close to me...and he's not just a patient. He's my mate. My life...and two parts of his life is in the other room. Fuck....he hasn't even met them yet"   
  
Yousef pulled his chair closer and coughed to clear his thought. He watched the constant beeping of the machine and then the clock.  
  
"Have you named them yet?"  
  
"No. I'm not naming them until Isak wakes. The same goes for any visits"   
  
Yousef nodded. Understandable of course. Nobody really had any right to see the babies before the father himself. Nobody had the right unless it was Isak, Even or dare he even mention...David.  
  
Thankfully he was out of the picture.  
  
"Any name ideas?"  
  
Even smiled.  
  
"Me and Isak always decided on Marianne, after his mother, obviously Marianne. We never knew we were gonna have a boy..."  
  
Yousef patted his shoulder.  
  
"Remember. Any help...me and Sana are always here. Are always around to help"  
  
"Thanks"   
  
"By the way Even? I know you're his mate and all....but you know what you need to do. Right?"  
  
Even glanced at his phone lying on the bedside table and he closed his eyes. He didn't want to do this. This was technically an invasion of privacy but they deserved to know. Or...he deserved to know at least.  
  
"I know...rules are rules..."  
  
  
..................................  
  
An hour later, Even gripped onto the phone so tight he was surprised he didn't break the flimsy thing.   
  
"Hi. This is Even Bech Naesheim...I'm a doctor that works in Oslo University Hospital. It's regarding your son. Isak Valtersen..."  
  
..................................  
  
For the next few days, Even did his usual routine of visiting the babies, talking to them for as long as he could and then rushed off to sit with Isak for the rest of the day and night. He managed to take a shower in the hospital, completely refusing to leave the building as long as his mate lay in bed, unconscious. Still no sign of the mystery caller.  
  
So that was his routine...  
  
Oh  
  
And _trying_ to keep it together was also part of that routine, _trying_ was the key word here.  
  
Yeah, he took his meds and stuff, Yousef made sure of that as well as keeping Even stress-free as possible. The worst thing in the world right now was for him to have an episode whilst everything was going to shit.  
  
"Hello? Is this-oh my gosh..."  
  
Even rose his head, moved his hair back with his hands. His hair wasn't even gelled up in its usual quiff/James Dean style. Instead, his hair was down, fluffy, messy and tucked behind his ears, chin length. He blinked his eyes open and he looked at the time.  
  
A visitor at...10 in the morning?  
  
Who wou-oh!  
  
Even didn't let go of Isak's hand and he only motioned the man over. How couldn't he recognise him earlier? He looked the spitting image of Isak. Well, Isak looked the spitting image of him, just a slightly younger version with less stubble.  
  
"You're Isak's father right?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah...my name's Terje. How...the doctor wouldn't tell me what happened over the phone. Are you his...?"  
  
Even nodded, answering his unspoken question.  
  
"Yeah. I'm his mate. Umm...I also was the one who called you on the phone..."  
  
Terje roamed the room, worry lines etched in his forehead and he placed the back of his hand against Isak's forehead. What...was he feeling for some sort of temperature or something?!  
  
"My Isak....what happened? Is he ok?"  
  
"Yeah...there's actually something you need to know..."  
  
By the time Even had finished talking and telling Terje everything, from David and then the removal of the bond, the babies...Terje leaned back in his chair across from Even, holding onto Isak's other hand gently.  
  
"I'm a...a grandfather..."  
  
"Yeah. It wasn't planned. It really wasn't. He just...was in the wrong place at the wrong time. And I'm sorry Terje but you're not going to see them until Isak's saw them first"   
  
"I understand. Just...are they healthy?"  
  
Even smiled.  
  
"They are the most healthy and beautiful babies you will ever lay your eyes upon. I'm serious...they're so small...she's 3 pounds 17 inches and he's 3 pounds 19 inches...so tiny...how I remembered that is...how did I even do that...?"  
  
Terje chuckled.  
  
"I remember Isak's exact weight and height. He was 8 pounds and 22 inches long...such a big baby. Everyone kept commenting on how big he was. I remember Marianne constantly complained during his toddler times, when he was falling over and climbing up everything. I don't think I ever got over my signed ornament. Henning Berg, the footballer. Ever heard of him?"  
  
Even shook his head.  
  
"I'm not much of a football kind of guy..."  
  
"Ahh. Did Isak ever show you his photos when he was younger? He used to love football, god his hair...that damn hair. His mother refused to cut it until it reached his waist. Every morning he would wake up with chocolate all over his mouth. God knows where he got that from. And he would cry everytime we tried to brush his hair...."  
  
And just like that, Isak's father and Even began their full blown conversation, discussing all of Isak's and Even's baby stories. They managed a conversation of this for...two hours until Even let out a rather loud laugh and froze midway.   
  
He swore he just felt....  
  
He looked down at his and Isak's joined hands and sure enough, the feeling wasn't imaginary.  
  
His finger had definitely twitched  
  
The beeping increased ever so slightly and Even put himself into action.  
  
"Terje get a nurse now!"  
  
Terje sprinted out the room, leaving his jacket behind, hunched over the back of the chair. Even leaned over and kissed Isak's forehead.  
  
"Please wake up...please..."  
  
Even was tugged back out of the room with Isak's father and played the waiting game yet again. He looked through the windows when the blinds drew shut and frowned at that. Terje bit his nails nervously and paced the small hallway up and down.  
  
It was only half an hour, but half an hour of silence, hearing nothing but their own billion type of thoughts sucked. Even could feel Isak's numbness through the bite on his shoulder.   
  
Even was scared....so so scared....  
  
  
.......................................  
  
  
"Mr Bech Naesheim?"  
  
Even stood up from his chair as well as Terje.  
  
"Yeah? What's up? He's ok? Please tell me he's..."  
  
The nurse placed a gentle reassuring hand on Even's shoulders.  
  
"Yes. He's fine. He's...he's awake actually. A little bit shaken and can't remember much before he went into labour. Hopefully you can tell him gently, trigger back a couple of memories?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah that's great. Does he remember the...?"  
  
The nurse shook her head and looked at Terje.  
  
"You must be...?"  
  
"Terje Valtersen. His father. Can I?"  
  
"I'm sorry. Isak's just after giving birth. It's better if he has the familiar scent of his mate there to calm him down, calm his hormones as well as refreshing his brain"  
  
Terje sighed and took a step back.  
  
"Right. Well....should I come by tomorrow?"  
  
Even nodded.  
  
"Yeah. That would be great"  
  
Even said his quick goodbye to Terje and watched him leave before turning around to step into Isak's room. One quick look over at Isak made his heart flutter, tears spring to his eyes, and his brain went into overdrive.  
  
Because there he was. Isak. The man of his life. The love of his life. The beautiful man that he knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with, sat up in bed, eyes glossed over and he rushed over.  
  
"Isak....wow...you're...how are you feeling?"  
  
Isak tugged the mask off his nose and panted heavily, tears pooling in his eyes.  
  
"Where is she?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Progressing progressing quickly...........I'm super excited to name the children! 
> 
> Also just to let you guys know....this will be ending soon. So....the second part of this story, will be out soon! Featuring the kids! And their lives with Even and Isak.
> 
> If you guys watch Friends or The Middle, Then there will probably be a lot of references from that. So....pay extra attention to my username cause I might be posting a new story very very soon. ^.^


	27. Meeting the Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my...wow...my babies..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have this extra long chapter because I'm in an amazing mood. And please leave comments, let me know how you guys feel about this.

"She's ok-Isak! Get back in bed!"  
  
When Isak made a move to shove the covers off and run out the room, Even gently pushed him back with firm hands gripped on his shoulders. He felt Isak struggle under his grip, but thankfully, with Isak still recovering, he was still weak enough to not overpower Even.   
  
"Isak please!"  
  
Isak gave up and he gripped Even's denim jacket in between his fingers and rested his forehead against the material and cried softly in it.  
  
"Please tell me she's ok...I'm so fucking scared....Even please...please..."  
  
Even rubbed his back up and down with a warm hand and kissed the top of Isak's slightly damp curls.  
  
"She's perfect. She's in the other room, happy and healthy and so is her big brother..."  
  
Isak paused his crying and looked up so he nudged Even's nose with his accidentally.  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"Baby, you had twins. We just...the scan just didn't seem to show him. So it's possible he could've been hiding behind her. How amazing is that hmm?"  
  
Isak only sat there on the edge of his bed, face still buried in Even's jacket and mouth agape.  
  
"Really? I had twins?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah you did....we had twins..."  
  
Isak let out a breathy laugh against his jacket and wiped his eyes with the fabric.  
  
"Oh my god...we had twins....we had twins! Twins! Oh! And they're...they're both...?"  
  
Even nodded and pulled him in close.  
  
"They're both healthy. They're both beautiful. They're both waiting to be named..."  
  
Isak pulled back and laughed.  
  
"When can I see them?"  
  
  
....................................  
  
  
"Ok...don't peek....don't peek...."  
  
Isak giggled and hovered his hands over Even's.  
  
"I'm not peeking!"  
  
"Don't peek..."  
  
Even planted a kiss on Isak's cheek and mumbled down a countdown of three, two, one and removed his hands. Isak's gaze rested on the two long incubators, both featuring two equally tiny babies with diapers that were loose around their waists.  
  
"Oh my...wow...my babies..."  
  
Isak kneeled down, wincing a little and peeked in the boys incubator.  
  
"Hello you. You are a mystery baby aren't you? Aren't you a beauty? You little troublemaker..."  
  
Even chuckled and placed a hand on Isak's shoulders.  
  
"We're not able to hold them for a while....it'll be at least a month before we can actually hold them. If everything goes well, a few weeks"  
  
Isak looked down at his knees. Thus was ridiculous. He just gave birth to not one, but two previous children and he couldn't even hold them?! He went through the effort. Why should a damn incubator prevent him from holding pieces of his heart?   
  
He sniffled and rubbed his nose with his fist. Squeezing his eyes shut, Isak curled himself into a ball and whimpered. Even was by his side in an instant, wrapping his arms around the smaller omega protectively and kissed the side of his neck.  
  
"Hey....come on. None of that. We'll hold them soon. So so soon. Trust me, it'll pass like a breeze"   
  
"But it's not fair! I wanna hold them! I didn't even see them cause I fucking passed out an-!"  
  
Isak choked out another sob and groaned. He knew he was being childish like this. He knew he shouldn't be acting like this but dammit! He couldn't control his raging hormones. He couldn't control his....desirable anger that refused to leave his body.  
  
"Isak? Hey...come on. Onto me...hold on..."  
  
Even crouched down beside Isak and moved his arms around to clutch around his own neck. He buried Isak's nose in the side of his neck, making an attempt to soothe Isak with his scent. Anything to try and get the boy to calm down.  
  
It worked.  
  
Sort of...  
  
Isak had stopped his crying, but the distress was still evident in his own scent, in his expression, in his voice.  
  
Slowly, Isak mouthed tiny damp kisses against Even's neck, hummed gently in his skin and sighed.  
  
"Thank you...thank you so much...I don't know what I would've done if I went through this alone..."  
  
Even kissed the top of his head.  
  
"I told you. You wouldn't be alone through this entire thing...even if it is earlier than expected. Does it matter? Just as long as they're healthy and here...they're here...that's all that matters"  
  
"Yeah. I know that's what matters. It just...I mean look at them..."  
  
Isak stood up and turned around, Even's arms wrapped securely around his waist and a hand stroking his slightly chubby stomach. He nearly burst into tears again but Even's scent managed to calm his distressed omega down just enough for him to regain composure and think and act more properly.  
  
"What's wrong with them?"  
  
"Even they have so many wires sticking out of them! A babies not supposed to be going through so much pain...they're not supposed to be surviving on wires and shit. They're supposed to be in my arms. I'm supposed to feed them and change them and-"  
  
Even squeezed slightly, making Isak stop his sentence and he sent him a look.   
  
"They're fine. Look at them. They're breathing...they're so fucking cute...you should be proud. Rest even"   
  
Isak turned, palms flat against Even's chest and he looked at him in wonder.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah really. You should be so proud...I'm actually jealous. You're so brave. And you still look amazing after giving birth"  
  
Isak practically purred as he buried his face into Even's neck, inhaling his scent. His Omega beamed at the amount of compliments his mate was rewarding him with and especially if he complimented his bravery and the kids...it was overwhelming...  
  
"Even I love you. I love you. I love you so much...so so much..."  
  
Even grinned and shifted feet to feet so he was swaying a little. Almost like he was dancing with his Omega in his arms.  
  
"I love you too....never forget that ok?"  
  
"Never"  
  
  
.....................................  
  
  
Even bumped open the door with his hips, two styrofoam cups of coffee in his hands. He did the infamous eyebrow thing that had Isak blushing like a schoolgirl and offered the cup to his mate who lay in bed resting.  
  
Isak took the cup with a smile and he sat forward enough for Even to prop up the pillows and fluff them up just a little. After fixing the pillows, Isak lay back and patted the empty space beside him, allowing Even to sit beside him there. Even wrapped an arm around Isak and sipped his coffee.  
  
"Even? You really think I'm brave?"  
  
"The bravest person in the universe. In all the universes"  
  
And just to prove his point, Even pecked Isak's cheek, leaving that tingling sensation on the Omega's sensitive skin.  
  
"You're brave too..."  
  
"Know what would make us both braver?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Naming our children? We can't keep calling them handsome and gorgeous everyday can we?"  
  
Isak chuckled and shook his head and reached over to the bedside table to set his coffee down.  
  
"Guess we can't keep calling them that"   
  
"You know...we did always have a name for her. Still wanting to go through with that?"  
  
Isak thought about it for a second and smiled when he pictured his little girls face. Yeah. Yeah the name they picked out was perfect already.   
  
"I still want that name. Do you?"  
  
Even nodded.  
  
"Yeah...though...maybe we should put a twist on it don't you think? Personally I think Marianne is a little....old sounding. No offense. Not saying her name makes her sound like an old lady but she-"  
  
"Even! Even...come on...it's ok. I get it. Chill already"  
  
Isak chuckled and Even groaned and set his coffee down on the side table on his side of the bed.   
  
"Sorry I'm just-"  
  
"Even. Chill. What name did you think?"  
  
"Mari. Mari...maybe short for Marianne?"  
  
"Mari...Mari....Maaariii..."  
  
Isak tested the name on his tongue and Even giggled. He shifted his whole body with a groan until his head rested underneath Even's chest and he sighed.  
  
"I'm kidding Even. Mari. I like it. It's beautiful..."  
  
"Mari Valtersen. It fits perfectly don't you think?"  
  
"It does. Now what about our troublesome kid? That mystery monster..."  
  
Even laughed, his eyes crinkled and his teeth showed and Isak felt a surge of pride in his heart when hearing that beautiful sound.   
  
"The boy....we never thought about boys names. Got anything?"  
  
Even smiled and Isak nodded, surprising his Alpha. They hadn't discussed names. They hadn't....so what had Isak thought of?  
  
"I figured...and I hope this might not sound too weird but...well, you've been there for me since day 1. Even before day 1. And I figured....maybe...Even?"  
  
"Name the kid after me? No...no Isak...we can't"  
  
Isak frowned and looked down at the blanket. He was heartbroken. He thought he was doing a great thing by naming the kid after someone he loved but....  
  
"Isak? Listen. It's an amazing suggestion. Seriously, I'm grateful you even thought of that. Thank you. That's amazing. And I know I'm going to help you raise them as yours and mines, but....at the end of the day, I'm not their real dad..."  
  
Isak sniffled and shoved Even's arm off him.  
  
"I know but....fuck, I'm keeping you here aren't I? What, you feel sorry for me being a single dad that-"  
  
"Isak no! We're mates! I chose you. You and only you...yeah I'm not their real dad, but I'm going to be. Ok? We're going to be their parents. Don't think for a second that I won't be a part of their life. I'm not waking out on them...ok?"  
  
Isak rubbed his eyes and placed his head back in Even's chest.  
  
"Right. Right...sorry....so names?"  
  
"Mari and....?"  
  
  
..............................................  
  
  
Even tip toed out the room, his hands gently shutting the door with a soft click.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
Even put a finger to his lips and shushed his best friend.   
  
"Isak's sleeping....took him a while but I managed to tire him out..."  
  
Yousef wiggled his eyebrows with a suggestive chuckle and he crossed his arms together.  
  
"Oh. I see...tiring him out? Uhuh...."  
  
"Not like that!! We picked out names actually. Tomorrow, we're going to officially sign the papers, name them...we're excited..."  
  
"Is this a good time to tell you I'm on preemie shift right now?"  
  
"Really? Well, when You're checking on them, make sure to say hi to Mari and Adrian Valtersen..."  
  
"Mari and Adrian?"  
  
"Mari and Adrian. My beautiful babies..."  
  
  
................................................  
  
  
"So....is this a good time to tell you that whilst you were....out of it...I had to contact your dad"  
  
Isak retracted his hand from Even's and looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"My dad? You're kidding...."  
  
When Isak saw that Even was indeed not kidding, his voice pitched higher and he smacked the covers beside him.  
  
"Are you serious? You invite my asshole of a dad over?! My dad?! I can't believe this! You know how much I ha-he hates me!"  
  
"Isak when he saw the state you were in, I saw nothing in that mans eyes but love! He loves you! You're his son....he's your dad...you're family. Isak we talked. He really really wants to turn a new leaf..."  
  
Isak glanced at the clock and then Even's phone lying on the table.  
  
"Tell me. Did he see them? Before me?"  
  
"No! No of course not. He only saw you. I only told him he was a grandfather and yeah..."  
  
"Ok. Ok....ok ok ok....oooo......ok....give me the phone before I change my mind..."  
  
Even gave him his phone and watched him dial several numbers before holding a shaky hand that gripped the phone to his ear.  
  
"...hello? Papa? I..Isak. Uhh yeah I'm fine...listen...can you come? Visiting hours are at two today...uhuh...right...yeah whatever. Ok. Ok bye. Bye...oh? Uhh...umm you too...I guess...ok...Bye"  
  
Isak hung up quicker than you could blink and Even took the phone, surprised to see Isak...speechless for once in his life. It was even more odd that he wasn't ranting on again about how horrible his dad was or how annoying his voice was on the phone...  
  
He looked...regretful?  
  
"Baby?"  
  
"Just before he like hung up...he told me...he just said..."  
  
Even wrapped him in for a tight hug and nodded.  
  
"You don't have to say it..."  
  
And he didn't. Because it was obvious how Terje thought of his son. A near death experience with his son obviously made Terje wake up and open his eye's properly, see what he had been missing for the past 5-6 years.  
  
Terje definitely loved him.  
  
And Even didn't need to hear this for it to be true  
  
Because Isak's awestruck face said it all.  
  
  
............................................  
  
  
The meeting had been....awkward to say the least. Terje stepped in the room and Isak instinctively moved his whole body away from his dad to prevent himself getting hugged. And Terje just...stood there.  
  
Eventually, after the awkward five minute silence, Terje seated himself on a nearby chair and crossed his arms, waiting for Isak to speak.  
  
"So you know...you know i had..."  
  
"Children? Yes. Even told me. I'm so...wow I can't even...I don't have words. Isak congratulations..."  
  
This time, when Terje moved over to Isak to hug him, Isak took it gratefully and even hugged back.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"And I'm sorry the real gather of them turned out to be....like that..."  
  
Isak nodded and moved back. He bit his tongue and hummed.  
  
"We named them actually. Yesterday we named them. It's official...signed and everything"  
  
Terje raised his eyebrows, silently questioning and waiting for Isak to finish his sentence.  
  
"We named the boy Adrian..."  
  
Terje froze.  
  
"Adrian?"  
  
Even beamed with a large smile and Isak blinked his eyes quickly.  
  
"Yeah. Adrian. After..."  
  
Terje sniffed loudly and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his tattered wooly jumper. Adrian. Adrian...that had been an amazing name...the name....had Isak chosen this because....?  
  
Isak placed a hand on Terjes shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. After my little bro..."  
  
.............................................  
  
  
"Mamma?"  
  
Marianne peeked down from the kitchen counter. She paused her current actions which was mixing a bowl of brownie batter and smiled at her son.  
  
"Isak? I already told you. Brownie batter will be ready soon. Yes, you can lick the bowl...."  
  
Isak giggled and brought a hand up to poke at his mother's large stomach.  
  
"Mamma? Pappa said that Adrians coming out soon...does that mean when he's here...I'm going to need to share my sweets?"  
  
Marianne smiled sweetly and crouched over ever so slightly before groaning loudly. She usually did this. Usually complained about her sore back and ankles an...  
  
"Mamma? You had an accident...."  
  
  
...........  
  
  
Of course....Isak, being the innocent five year old he was, didn't notice the blood.  
  
..........  
  
  
"Isak? Mamma's sleeping right now so don't bother her..."  
  
"Pappa? I thought Adrian was supposed to be here a couple days ago?"  
  
Terje spooned another two spoonfuls of coffee in his cup and sighed.  
  
"Isak...there's something we need to tell you....Adrian...he went on holiday...."  
  
"But he's only a baby...?"  
  
"Yes but...he's away to baby holiday. Where...where your grandma is. Remember that holiday?"  
  
Isak nodded.  
  
"Well. She came to take Adrian with her. And I would appreciate it if you don't speak to your mamma ever again about Adrian. Me too..."  
  
  
..........................................  
  
To think...Isak had named one of his children after his stillborn little brother. Despite Isak never knowing who Adrian was. He never knew if he would have his father's green eyes or his mother's kind brown ones....but Adrian was close to his mother and father.  
  
And if Adrian was close to them?   
  
Adrian was close to Isak.  
  
Whoever was close to Isak was close to Even.  
  
"And the girl?"  
  
Isak looked at Even to answer the question. He had been the one to add the little twist an all.  
  
"Me and Isak were going to name her after Marianne. But...we decided a little twist. A name based off of it but-"  
  
"Even...baby just cut to the chase already..."  
  
Isak chuckled and Even blushed.  
  
"Right. So we named her Mari..."  
  
"Mari?"  
  
"Mari"  
  
Terje had to sit himself down again, this time on the edge of the bed as he had to collect himself again.  
  
"Wow. Isak i never thought...I'm so honoured...your mother would be too...."  
  
"How is Mamma?"  
  
"She's still being hospitalised. I did try visiting yesterday but...they said she wasn't fully stable. Next time though. Next time..."  
  
Isak nodded and Even only stared at his feet awkwardly before looking at the similar looking men.  
  
"Terje? Would you like to meet your grandchildren?"  
  
"Oh. Please. And ugh. Grandchildren? I feel so old when you say that...but I am in my early 50's I suppose. Youngest grandfather there is"  
  
Isak chuckled and all three men walked out. They made their way to the room where they were thankfully allowed to go in. Isak pointed at the two lone incubators in the room and beamed with a proud smile.  
  
"There's Adrian. And over there...is Mari"  
  
Slowly, Terje walked over between the two incubators, eyes glancing between Mari and Adrian. They were indeed beautiful. Tiny, with just an oversized diaper strapped to their waists and a neutral expression as they slept. Adrian however, had his mouth open comically, ungraceful unlike his sister.  
  
"They're beautiful....hello. Hi. I'm your grandpa...your young grandpa...."  
  
Even leaned over to Isak and whispered in his ears so Terje couldn't hear.  
  
"This a bad time to tell him my dad's younger than him?"  
  
Isak gave a silent giggle and whispered back.  
  
"Just let him have his moment...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week has been amazing. Since my family aren't the richest and work constantly, we do find the simple things like McDonald's a luxury. So our idea of a holiday can be simple like going to the park, which we did go to. And today we are even going on a boat for the first time ever to spend some time on an island that's 20 minutes away from me.


	28. Babies, Keys and Doves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's a pretty big promise..."
> 
> "Well. It's one I'll keep"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here! A nearly 4k chapter. I did hours if research about how to care for premature babies, so if any of this is false then please tell me and I'll do my best to change it as best as I can

It had been one entire gruelling month, but today was the day, finally. The tiny babies lay in their incubators, frightening both of their fathers every time the monitor beeped frantically, telling Isak and Even that they had stopped breathing. One entire month worth of tears and fear and a case of the shakes.  
  
It had been one entire month, but today was the day...  
  
Isak bit his nails down to the cuticle, some bleeding and some scabbing over quickly. Even paced the corridors and constantly hugged Isak for that one scent only Isak had to calm his irritated Alpha down.  
  
One month of never leaving the hospital, living on hospital food and support from Yousef and Sana and Terje. One month of giving birth and still, Isak and Even hadn't felt their baby porcelain skin.  
  
And today was the day.  
  
The day where Isak and Even were told that they could finally hold their babies.  
  
"Mr Valtersen? Mr Bech Naesheim? They're ready for you..."  
  
Oh God. Oh God. Oh God!  
  
The moment had arrived. Finally!  
  
Isak and Even exchanged a glance and nodded before stepping into the overheated room. Just to think...this was a normal temperature, the temperature keeping their babies alive. So Isak knew he had to suck it up and suffer the heat.  
  
Stepping into the room, Isak and Even gasped in excitement and wonder, only slightly anxious of what was to come. Because there were their babies, lying in the incubators, lid shut and wriggling like little caterpillars.  
  
The nurse was speaking, but all Even and Isak could hear was the last bit.  
  
"....At this stage you can also put on a hat which is optional and completely up to you. Any questions?"  
  
  
Isak could spot the blotchy red skin on both of them, a clear healthy sign that they were recovering quickly and amazingly so. The nurse gave them both a strict routine of what to do and how to lift them, how to care for them etc...  
  
She told them both the basics of 'Kangaroo Care' and explained to both of them that it was necessary for both of them to unbutton their shirts. Thankfully, they wore simple shirts that they could unbutton and Isak was wearing one of Even's smart shirts because they were currently the only things he was able to wear that covered the bottom of his stomach. Stretch marks covered his stomach as well as the stitches and the extra weight he had ate in food whilst pregnant....  
  
As soon as they were unbuttoned, both Even and Isak were told to seat themselves down in the two armchairs that sat in the room. They were lucky enough to have a private ward where they would have privacy and peace and quiet.  
  
A knock on the window made Even and Isak look over and they saw Yousef outside, both thumbs up and mouthing 'good luck' to them. Even and Isak smiled and turned back to the nurse. They sat down on the comfy armchairs and leaned back, waiting for the skin on skin contact between them and their babies.  
  
The nurse lifted a tiny baby girl, baby Mari, with her blue latex gloves and smiled.  
  
"Who will be caring for Mari?"  
  
Even and Isak exchanged a look and had a silent debate until Even nodded and turned his head back to the nurse with an eager smile.  
  
"I'll take her"  
  
She walked over with the tiny baby and placed her on Even's chest carefully. He looked over at Isak and grinned widely while mouthing 'oh my god!' And brought a hand up to touch Mari's head. She was so tiny but oh god...she was real....she was real. She had her cheek pressed against his chest, small lips parted open in a snore. She had her arms spread open like she was doing the Y from YMCA and her knees were bent ever so slightly.  
  
Even's heart accelerated against Mari's head and oh god...his large hand fit around the entire of Maris head. He placed another hand on her bare back, pinky finger nearly touching the hem of her diaper.  
  
And then the nurse placed a small towel over Mari's back, blocking Isak and Even's view of her blotchy skin. She adjusted Evens shirt over a little to cover more of the babys skin and stepped back. She moved her fingers against Even's skin, underneath his collarbone and his breath hitched.  
  
"Isak?"  
  
When had his voice turned to a whisper?  
  
"Isak she's beautiful. I can feel...oh god...she's so light and I can feel her heartbeat...wow..."  
  
The nurse chuckled and plaved a hand on Even's shoulder.  
  
"You're a natural. Mr Valtersen? Would you like baby Adrian over?"  
  
Isak nodded, arms stretched out as he waited for his son to be handed over. The mystery baby as he nicknamed Adrian already. His little mystery. Their little mystery.  
  
And as soon as Adrian was settled on his chest, Isak teared up As soon as he felt the baby's heartbeat against his own. Just like Mari, Isak's hand fit over the entirety of Adrians dark patched head. Already he had hair growing in despite him not growing the full nine months and Isak just knew that if he wasn't premature, he would have a lot of hair, just like Isak.  
  
"Oh my god....Even? Even look....he's actually...wow..."  
  
Even smiled, refraining himself from laughing and he craned his neck down enough so he could brush his lips over the top of Maris head. Unlike her brother, she didn't have much hair, in fact, she actually had none. But Even could already spot the lighter skin on the top of her head and knew she would be growing up to gain Isak's golden hair.  
  
Isak thumbed the back of Adrians back with a sigh and leaned further back in his chair. He blinked back tears, not wanting to soak his child and sighed a breathy smile.  
  
"Hi....hello....oh god...I've waited so long to meet you...even though I didn't know you were in there. But wow...You're so beautiful...and so small...and so healthy. I love you. And so does your dad...."  
  
Isak paused his whispering and looked over towards Even who shot him a smile in response. Emerald orbs still locked on Even's Sapphire ones, he finished off his sentence with four words that made Even tear up yet again.  
  
"Who's sitting over there..."  
  
  
..................................  
  
  
The nurse sat still, making her presence unknown to the two silent adults who lay lazily in their chair, hands secured gently around the babies. Even and Isak had switched babies half an hour in and now Isak held Mari and Even held Adrian. They both pressed many kisses against their heads and when they got a little knock on the door. The nurse answered and when she saw it was her fellow colleague, she allowed the doctor in.  
  
Even smiled gently and put his free hand to his lips, shushing Yousef and silently telling him not to make any noise. He looked over towards Isak and then Yousef and back to Isak and then back to Yousef, telling him not to wake the sleeping Omega. Even whilst he was asleep, Isak still had his Omega instincts, telling him to not drop the baby or loosen his grip.  
  
Yousef made sure to speak in a whisper and the nurse seated herself back in the corner of the room. Yousef walked towards them and bent over slightly to peek at the babies.  
  
"Oh...wow. Congrats...they're beautiful. Just gorgeous....this one is...?"  
  
"Uhh. I'm holding Adrian. Isak's holding Mari. He's exhausted though. Finally we get to hold them and....i just can't. There's no words I can say to...explain my...I'm just so happy. They're fighters. Definitely"  
  
Yousef chuckled.  
  
"I can tell. Do you mind if I...?"  
  
Even shook his head.  
  
"No. Go ahead"  
  
Yousef reached his hand out and carefully stroked the top of Adrians head, rough fingertips touching the thin layer of fluffy strands of...could you even call it hair?  
  
"He's beautiful. How are you doing anyway? Now that you're a dad I mean"  
  
"I'm still trying to process the fact that yeah, we're taking them home in four weeks. But the nurse said that it's possible we're able to take them home in three if everything is still going well...."  
  
Yousef nodded in understanding and fished out his phone.  
  
"Mind waking him up? You guys so need a family picture right now"  
  
Even nodded and the nurse stood up from her seat, moved over to a sleeping Isak and nudged his shoulder gently.  
  
"Mr Valtersen?"  
  
Isak groaned and blinked his eyes open. He yawned a little and noticed the sleeping bundle on his chest.  
  
"Thought I felt a little weight on my chest. Oh. Hi Yousef. You've met them right?"  
  
Yousef nodded and Even turned his head over slightly to smiled at his mate.  
  
"Yousef wants to take the family photo...and we sort of want you awake for that..."  
  
"A family....yeah...yeah. Yeah that sounds great. Yeah"  
  
Yousef grinned and tapped the camera app. After triple checking the flash was off (despite him never even using it and he was a paranoid person himself anyway) he angled the phone so he could fit the two men and babies in and pressed it.  
  
As soon as he took at least ten more identical photos, he put the phone back in his pocket and poked his own nose teasingly.  
  
"I'll make sure to get this framed. Ok?"  
  
Isak rolled his eyes before focusing all his attention on the baby on his chest. She stiffed for a second, let out the most adorable yawn and then started wailing loudly. Even let out a small aww and Isak looked scared for a second before patting Maris back slightly.  
  
Just like a domino effect, Adrian wriggled his face a little and began wailing himself. Big fat dramatic tears spilled down Even's chest and he sort of just...looked at the nurse, hoping to get some help. He and Isak just sat there with wailing babies in their arms, unsure what to do. The nurse stepped over and adjusted their shirts to open a little bit more and smiled gently.  
  
"You can both do this. Just soothe them. Soothe them with your scent, get them used to their parents. Scoot them up towards your neck more where your scent will be more prominent and noticeable to them"  
  
Isak carefully did as he was told, shifted Mari up to his neck. Even followed the instructions too and carefully, with two large hands, moved the baby up next to his neck. Almost instantly, Mari called her crying but Adrian, Adrian who just...wouldn't take in Even's scent.  
  
And the horrible reason was all because Even wasn't his real dad. So he wouldn't have that parental scent to calm him down. No...only....Dav-ugh. He didn't even want to think about him right now.  
  
Thankfully, before Adrian began crying any louder, because jeez, for someone so small, they sure had a pair of lungs on them, he faltered when Even began patting his back with his fingertips gently.  
  
Isak continued to lean back in his chair, all smiles and he yawned a little. Yousef continued to snap a lot of pictures on his phone, all safely without the flash as he let out laughs at the new parents who were finally parenting. When the nurse stepped over and told Isak it was probably best to put them back in the incubator, Isak's throat let out a little whine and he held onto the baby tighter.  
  
"Mr Valtersen..."  
  
Isak glanced over at Even who only nodded slightly, despite his Alpha growling inside with deep hot rage at the thought of having to put his child back in the incubator....  
  
The nurse motioned with her hand over to the empty incubator and smiled gently.  
  
"If you think you're comfortable or confident enough...you can lift her over and place her in yourself..."  
  
Isak nodded and crouched forward, a hand supporting the back of Maris head as her face was still squished comfortably in the crook of his neck. His other hand rested on her back as she let out dramatic hiccups from her previous crying session. The sound of the door let Isak and Even know Yousef had left, but that didn't matter right now, come on...  
  
Mari had her tiny hands, one on Isak's shoulder and the other was flat on his throat and if Isak wasn't so damn hopeful, he would think she was hugging him in her own special way. He moved over to the incubator slowly, stalling in a way, and he bent over a little and very carefully, set her down in the heated incubator. She opened her mouth, showing Isak how gummy she was right now and lay back in her Y position.  
  
Even was told to do the same and he copied Isak as best as he could, waiting for Adrian to start crying again. Thankfully, he didn't and when Even began walking, he held the baby similarly, though Adrian seemed to be a lazy baby and just let his arms dangle and rest at his side. Setting Adrian down however, they were all surprised to find him blinking his eyes open. They already knew what colour it was and even though Even knew the blue wasn't from him biologically, he just lied to himself, let himself have this moment. No one had to know.  
  
Mari, on the other hand, wriggled slightly until she blinked open her eyes too and there was no doubt whose child she was because the green in her eyes showed no envy, just bravery.  
  
They were told that they could stay in the room for another hour if they wanted, but the events from earlier began to catch up with Even and he excused himself, saying he needed to go and freshen up. So, after a quick kiss was shared between the couple, Even rushed off outside and made his way to the cafeteria. Yousef. Where was Yousef?  
  
Buttoning up the top button of his shirt, Even found Yousef waiting in line to buy something and waited two people behind him. After he bought something, Even shouted him over and walked over to a table.  
  
"Hey...what's up? What's wrong with you? Two seconds ago you were playing happy families. Something happen? Oh God are they ok?"  
  
Even nodded.  
  
"They're fine..."  
  
"So what's up then?"  
  
Even stole Yousefs muffin with a sigh and began picking out the chocolate chips that lay on top and ate them. Great. Now he was stress eating!  
  
"I'm not their father..."  
  
"Yeah we knew that already. It's David... wait a second. Even...don't you dare be having any of those second thoughts. I'm serious. You even think about running out from Isak and those kids i swear...."  
  
"I'm not running out!"  
  
Yousef sighed in relief and leaned back in his chair, waiting for Even to continue.  
  
"What's wrong then?"  
  
"There's...problems...I'm having thoughts about the kids but it's not my bipolar or depression or anything else. But like...I'm not their father. Earlier when the nurse was telling me and Isak to use our scents to get them used to being around their parents....and then I stupidly tried and obviously it didn't work. And it's just...that reminder that I'm not their real dad and I'm never going to be..."  
  
"That's true..."  
  
Great job Yousef. Thanks for sugarcoating that before you said it....  
  
"And I don't know what to do because Adrian? Oh God, he looks the spitting image of David. He's got the same eyes, I don't think Isak's noticed but he's growing brown hair. Brown...isnt David blonde?"  
  
"David has dyed hair. His original hair is brown...but sometimes baby's hair grow a different colour..."  
  
"No. Adrian looks like David and I feel horrible cause how can I look at him without the constant reminder that...?"  
  
Yousef snapped and he frowned harder.  
  
"Even! You and Isak have kids now. Don't you think maybe instead of dwelling over who you think Isak should be with, you should be thinking of the kids and how happy they are? So what if Adrian looks like David. Yeah, he's their real dad. So what? But he's the one who ran out on them. He's the one who's not going to see them grow up and he's the one who doesn't even know they exist. If anything, the kids are going to grow up hating David. Not you. Cause you'll be there for them...."  
  
"No matter what..."  
  
Yousef nodded and stole his muffin back before handing it back over.  
  
"Thanks for stealing lunch..."  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever"  
  
Yousef laughed and crossed his arms.  
  
"So...have you told your parents?"  
  
"I can't. Not yet"  
  
Yousef raised an eyebrow in silent question.  
  
"Its not that I don't want to! Its just I prefer to tell them face to face and i can't really tell them this when they're in China..."  
  
"China? Is it their anniversary or something?"  
  
"Uhh. No? Not really. They're pretty loaded so they're travelling around the world. They started a few months ago and won't be back until...I give it a year"  
  
Yousef sort of just gave him that look that said 'really?' and Even shrugged.  
  
"Even. They sort of deserve to know that they're going to be grandparents. Plus you said you were a little tight with money, they could help you and Isak support Mari and Adrian. By the way how are they so loaded anyway?"  
  
"They're both realtors"  
  
"The fuck....your family's just full of rich people aren't they?"  
  
Even shoved his shoulder with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"By the way, you couldn't do me the biggest favour could you? I have a spare key to my parents...they've got a crib in the attic. Hopefully disassembled. Just grab the box and take it to me and Isak's?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah of course. Anything man"  
  
"Cool. Do me one more favour?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If Isak comes to look for me in the next ten minutes, tell him I'm....doing the toilet or something. I'm gonna get something"  
  
Before Yousef could ask what was up, Even already dashed out of his chair and out the room.  
  
  
.............................................  
  
  
Isak still sat in the armchair, shirt buttoned up again and his eyes dozing off. The nurse wasn't there anymore and just when Isak felt himself give in to the beckoning sounds of sleep, Even woke him up by stepping in the room. He bent over and pressed his lips against Isak's with a smile, using that damn technique that had Isak breathless and begging for more.  
  
Even pulled away and bent down so he was on his knees and if Isak didn't know any better...he would think...  
  
"Even please tell me you're not proposing..."  
  
"Huh? No no. Look, just close your eyes. It's a surprise ok?"  
  
Isak hesitated, but nodded and shut his eyes, hands in Even's. Even reached into his pocket with his left hand and took out the two small objects, placed them in Isak's hands and waited for him to open his eyes.  
  
Isak opened them and looked down in his hands at the cotton material he held. Wow. That really was...  
  
Uhuh. Yeah. He definitely held two tiny little hats in his hands, both pure white. The only difference in them was the intricate little designs on the hem of the hat where on one, a small pink dove was stitched on and on the other, a blue dove. Isak let out an aww sound and teared up.  
  
"Where did you get this?"  
  
"The baby shop. Just beside reception...do you like them?"  
  
"Even I love them. They're beautiful. Thank you"  
  
Just to show his appreciation, Isak kissed the top of Even's head and ran a hand through his fluffy messy hair. It was still not styled in its usual quiff and if Isak was honest, he was starting to like this look on Even more.  
  
"Where were you Even? I took a lot of pictures of them on my phone and...ugh we need to get them all framed an-"  
  
"Isak?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You know I'm in this...forever. Right? Like for the long run. Forever...I won't leave you. Swear"  
  
"That's a pretty big promise..."  
  
"Well. It's one I'll keep"  
  
The waterworks started for Isak again and he shook his head and kissed Even. He wrapped his arms around his neck and molded his chapped lips against Even's, Even's fingers wiping away all of Isak's tears. Just when they were having a wonderful moment, the nurse stepped in and they pulled away from each other.  
  
"Oh. You have hats...would you like to put them on?"  
  
Isak nodded eagerly and wiped his eyes with a nearby tissue.  
  
"Sorry for this....how embarrassing..."  
  
The nurse chuckled.  
  
"It's ok. I've seen worse"  
  
She gave them a basic instruction how to put the hat on the babies (even though they already knew how to do it but hey, it was just her job) and stepped back, allowing them to put the hat on Adrian first.  
  
Isak hooked his fingers in the hat and put it on the back of his head first and let go. Tugging the rest of the hat down, it finally covered his forehead and Isak let out another small aww, as well as Even. Then, it was Evens turn and he copied Isak, put the hat on Mari and wrapped his arm around Isak.  
  
"So beautiful..."  
  
"Yes they are..."  
  
Sure, Even wasn't their father, their real father biologically, but dammit, he would raise them and be the best father in the world. They would grow up with stable fathers, not by Isak and an idiot who chose to party and fuck for a life.  
  
No.  
  
Even was here.  
  
Even was here...  
  
He was in it for the long term haul. He had to be. He didn't come this far, years of pining after his best friend to just throw it all away.  
  
He clasped Isak's hands with his own, entwined their fingers and bent down a little to kiss his temple on the side of his head.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Even smiled, lips pressed together tightly and he kissed his cheek this time.  
  
"Hmm....though i think I love them more..."  
  
Isak chuckled and wrapped an arm around Even's waist, head buried gently in Even's chest.  
  
"Can't argue there. They are pretty cute..."  
  
"Only cute? Come on Isak..adjectives. Use better ones. They're gorgeous...exquisite. Adorable, Pulchritudinous..."  
  
Isak giggled and snorted.  
  
"What?! The heck does that mean?"  
  
"Another word for beautiful"  
  
"That how you would describe me?"  
  
"Nah. I would describe you as....decent enough..."  
  
Isak punched his chest playfully with his fist and pouted.  
  
"Here I was going to say you looked pleasing..."  
  
"Isak....not in front of the kids...please..."  
  
Isak laughed and kissed Even's lips, tip-toeing and swaying side to side a little. Even hummed in appreciation and stared at the two babies, in matching hats and gummy smiles and even though Isak and Even still couldn't do as much to support their babies, Even knew...he just knew that just being here would hopefully be enough.  
  
Just as the babies had helped Even in many ways more than one because all they did was be here for them.  
  
And that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favourite chapter to write. Next chapter is the last one before I begin writing other stories. I might start on the teacher Isak au and definitely the second part to this au where we will see Even and Isak parenting.
> 
> Oh! Why don't you guys try and guess some of the problems that the babies will have or problems the parents will have?


	29. Taking Them Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You bought baby clothes?"
> 
> "Mhmm. Newborn ones. Especially made for 36 week old babies. They didn't have any more pink ones but I got a yellow one?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!!! Huge apologies! This chapter was already written but then I wanted to add more and then I decided to add a twist at the end. 
> 
> Reason I haven't been updating a lot is because....my parents finally remembered, an entire week before, that I have to go to Prom. They forgot...like really? But hey. So after trying on many many dresses which were all too big because I'm a size four, and a lot of stores said they couldn't alter the dress. But hey. We found a really nice dusty blue one. Think of the thin blue dress from princess and the frog. Like that. Sorry. Read on.

"I don't think I ever thought...throughout my entire life, that I would be crying over changing a baby's diaper. Especially one that stinks...."  
  
Even giggled and leaned back in the chair, shirt unbuttoned and a sleeping Adrian on his chest. Isak and Even had gotten the gist of holding them and caring for them ever since their first time a couple of weeks ago. The twins had been given the all-clear and were told that they could both go home next week.  
  
And Even and Isak were overjoyed.  
  
So after caring for them, the nurse explained to Isak a couple days after that he could start changing them if he wanted. Of course he did as well as Even and they changed them.   
  
For tiny babies, they made a huge mess....  
  
The nurse had also informed Isak and Even that they could even feed their own babies. She did claim breast milk would be best for them and did suggest for them to use donated breast milk for them, but as soon as she mentioned that, Isak's protective Omega swung into action and he bit back with a snarl.  
  
"No. They're not drinking other women's... no"  
  
And they all dropped it just like that. So formulated milk would have to work just like that. The nurse, bless her soul, did show them a demonstration and Even rolled his eyes because dammit, he was a doctor and a new parent with common sense. He knew how to feed a baby...  
  
He leaned back in the chair, Mari across his arms as he watched her suck on the teat of the bottle, trying with all her effort to get some milk. When she did, Even couldn't stop laughing because as soon as she fell into a rythym of sucking and drinking, she found herself dozing off. Her eyes fluttered shut until Even would laugh and the vibrations from his stomach woke her up only for her to do it all again.  
  
Adrian on the other hand was a hungry little baby. He had no problems whatsoever drinking the milk until he would wail and whine after the bottle was finished. Practically begging for more.  
  
Honestly, this baby was never full...  
  
Which led to now, Even with a tired Adrian across his chest as he drooled over Even's shoulder and Mari who was constantly wriggling out of her diaper every time Isak tried to tape it on.   
  
"Babe if you need help, we can switch?"  
  
Isak shook his head and successfully managed to tape on the diaper. He put on Maris hat and kissed her forehead before he unbuttoned his shirt and held her close.  
  
"You suit that you know?"  
  
Isak looked up over to his mate and crooked an eyebrow. He rocked himself back and forth, creating a little swaying rythym for Mari.  
  
"Suit what?"  
  
"The glow. The smile. The baby..."  
  
"Careful Even. You might be falling into the pit of Omega stereotypes"  
  
Even tutted and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Take a damn compliment will you?"  
  
Isak chuckled and rubbed Maris back.   
  
"Thank you. You suit it too"   
  
"Suit what? The fact that I'm a parent? Or the fact that you get to see me with my shirt unbuttoned?"  
  
"Hmm...both. definitely both"   
  
"Oooh Correct!"  
  
  
............................................  
  
  
"Isak?"  
  
"Mmm. One more mimm..."  
  
Even stifled a laugh behind his hand and shook Isak's shoulder again.  
  
"Isak? Baby come on. You're tired. Let's go to sleep in our room..."  
  
Isak slowly blinked open his eyes and nodded. He took a hold of Even's hands who pulled him up out of the chair with ease and sighed against his neck.   
  
"No...Evem...don...wanna leave..."  
  
Even sucked in his bottom lip, refraining himself from laughing and patted his mates back.  
  
"Baby you're so sleepy...come on. Can you wake up just a little? I can't carry you. I'm not ruining your stitches...come on"   
  
Finally, Isak woke up just a little bit to function properly and gripped Even's hands tighter. They walked out the room slowly and reached Isak's private ward where Even practically threw himself on the bed. Isak squeezed in beside him and propped his head on Even's chest. Bringing a hand up to Even's chest, the Omega giggled.  
  
"I can feel your heartbeat...it's nice..."  
  
Even hummed and Isak kissed where he could feel Even's heartbeat. He ran a hand up underneath his shirt and Even tensed, pulled Isak's hands back and kissed his golden curls.  
  
"Not now....you're still...and we're in a hospital..."  
  
Isak rolled his eyes and sat up, placed himself on top of Even until their hips were flush against each other.  
  
"Fine. I actually...can I say something?"  
  
"Mhmm"  
  
"I'm scared. They came so early and we don't have anything for them when we go home. We've got two cribs now...but what about everything else? Baby food? A changing station? We haven't even secured our home enough"  
  
Even chuckled and ran his hands underneath Isak's shirt and rested them against his hips and squeezed. Ever since birth, Isak's hips had become a lot wider, slightly squishy and to Even, it was the cutest thing ever.  
  
"Baby it's fine. Yousef set up my old crib last month and baby food is cheap to buy. A changing station? Babe, I know we can't afford that...but there's nothing like a towel for them to lie on, the sink's big enough to bathe them...and a good old bin bag to bin the diapers. Ok?"  
  
"I guess I am over thinking it a little...when's your parents coming back?"  
  
"Probably next year? Who knows? But I did send them a message and asked them if they're stopping in Oslo soon. They said they're stopping next month and didn't reply to any of my messages after that"  
  
Isak clicked his tongue and looked down.  
  
"Since you've appointed a godfather already...can I appoint one?"  
  
"Sure baby"   
  
"Magnus?"  
  
Even raised his eyebrows in shock. He really expected it to be someone like Jonas or even Eskild. But Magnus?  
  
"You wanna pick Magnus? Not that I'm opposed to the idea but why Magnus?"  
  
"He gave us a crib. I had such a breakdown at his wedding and he...he helped me through it, listened to me, he even offered to pay for a lot of baby stuff...is that...is that ok? Magnus being a godfather?"  
  
"Yeah. Course it is. Magnus has been incredibly supportive. Even with my....my bipolar and stuff..."  
  
Isak stiffened for a second and frowned.   
  
"Shit. Have you been taking...?"  
  
"Yeah don't worry. Yousef has been giving me my fix"  
  
Isak rolled his eyes, nodded and smiled sadly.  
  
"I really wish I could tell Mamma that she's going to be a grandma...."  
  
"We'll visit her when she's much better ok? Besides, I don't think Mari and Adrian are going anywhere anytime soon are they?"  
  
"I guess not"  
  
Even squeezed Isak's hips again and sighed. Isak was even more sad than usual and it wasn't like him to be down. He obviously wasn't worrying about the babies or his parents...  
  
"Isak? Baby...what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
Even sent him a look and Isak surrendered.  
  
"Ok. Ok...it's uhh...Jonas. I sent him a text telling him that he should come visit me in hospital like last month...and he's read it and everything. But...no response"  
  
"No response? Hmm that's weird. Usually Jonas...look maybe it's nothing? What if his phones broken or something?"  
  
"So a broken phone means that even though he knows I'm in hospital, he can't come visit?"  
  
Even poked his fingers in Isak's side, tickling him and making him laugh. Isak instantly noticed his mate trying to change the mood and he frowned and held Even's hands in his.  
  
"No. I'm serious. He's supposed to be my closest best friend-"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"And...he's not even here..."  
  
Even pouted.  
  
"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear you say that..."  
  
Isak sighed and rolled his hips slightly with a smirk.  
  
"You sure we can't do this?"  
  
Oh. Oh Even wanted. He very much wanted to do this. But alas, someone had to be the rational one...  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure. Come on. Let's just sleep you horny teen"   
  
Isak shoved his shoulder and rolled off of him, curled up against Even's side and fell asleep in seconds.  
  
  
...............................................  
  
  
"Ok. Newborn pacifiers....bottles...uhuh. ok everything's there. Now we just need to-oh"  
  
Isak stopped talking, stopped doing his mental checklist and he just stared, perplexed at his mate standing at the door, holding...  
  
"You bought baby clothes?"  
  
"Mhmm. Newborn ones. Especially made for 36 week old babies. They didn't have any more pink ones but I got a yellow one?"  
  
Isak brought his fingers out to fiddle with the cotton foot of the onesie in front of him. They hadn't bought clothes yet. Nor did they buy any toys or accessories or-ok Isak. Don't get yourself worked up again.   
  
"Even they're beautiful..."  
  
Even smiled and kissed the Omega's forehead and walked over to stand beside the babies who lay in the open lidded incubators. He dangled the clothes from the plastic coat hanger and grinned.  
  
"Well? You ready to change them or not?"  
  
  
.........................................  
  
  
"Shh...I know I know....wearing clothes is yucky. Hey listen buddy. If it was up to me, I'd do everything naked ok?"  
  
Adrian ignored everything Even just said and continued wailing. Ever since he changed him into the brand new onesie, he started crying. So Even freaked out, took it off to see if he had taken an allergic reaction or something. But when he found nothing, and he put the onesie back on, Adrian cried again.  
  
Mari was an angel on the other hand and Isak was having it easy with her. She didn't complain one bit, only fell asleep and wriggled around slightly.  
  
"Adrian please...how are you so loud?"  
  
Isak sighed and stood behind Even and nuzzled his nose against his sons nose which lowered the volume of his crying. Even sighed and turned around so he could face Isak.  
  
"You're magic. That's all I'm saying..."  
  
Isak chuckled and glanced at Adrian.  
  
"Do you want me to take him?"  
  
"No. No it's ok...it's-"  
  
Adrian wailed louder and Even changed his mind instantly, arms extended to hand over the crying newborn. Isak took him in his arms with ease and clutched him close until Adrian was clearly sniffing in his scent. His eyes were puffy from his over exaggerated crying and his cheeks were wet with tears.  
  
"Shh it's ok....it's ok..."  
  
"He hates me..."  
  
Isak snorted.  
  
"He does not hate you. He's just...not used to you. Give it a couple more days and he'll be used to your scent by then"  
  
Even sighed, put on a fake smile and looked at the ceiling. He knew Isak was trying to spare his feelings because even he knew what was going on. Adrian wouldn't take to his scent, only David's and Isak's.   
  
"Yeah..."  
  
  
...........................................  
  
  
"Even? How are we going to support them? Financially i mean. I'm not working and you're...well you don't seem to get paid as much as we would like..."  
  
"What, you want me to ask for a raise?"  
  
"No. Well sorta...but I just mean...fuck...why are kids so expensive?"  
  
Even chuckled and slowly closed his eyes.  
  
"Listen. Money? It's not a problem ok?"  
  
Isak cocked an eyebrow and leaned up a little to look at Even who had his eyes fully shut.  
  
"What do you mean? Of course it is....Even? Even? Ok fine...we'll talk about this another day..."  
  
  
...........................................  
  
  
"They're so tiny....are you sure a car seat is best? Maybe we should carry them...just to be sure an-"  
  
"Isak. Come on. Chill already. It's fine...they're going to be fine..."  
  
Isak grumbled under his breath and Even quickly pecked his lips with a smile.  
  
"Besides. Think about it this way, we're finally going home. We're going home and we're going to show Mari and Adrian around our two bedroom apartment. We're going to stay up all night because they're going to be crying like the babies they are and we're going to be exhausted in the morning because we have to make up their bottles"  
  
Isak giggled and allowed Even to continue with his vision.  
  
"Then we're going to dance around the kitchen to the radio where....Gabrielle or someone will be playing and then we'll change them and argue over who has to put the bins out because they'll stink of Mari and Adrians diapers"  
  
Isak didn't think it was possible for him to smile harder but he did and he bashfully hid his head in Even's chest.  
  
"That's a pretty strong vision you've got there. You really think that'll happen?"  
  
"I know that'll happen...let me send Yousef a text telling him we're heading home and we'll go ok?"  
  
"Ok"   
  
True to his word, Even sent Yousef a text who replied with a thumbs up emoji and he returned to the room where he picked up a carseat containing his baby girl. The twins were asleep with their plain white pacifiers in their mouths and their matching white babygrows and hats. Even folded the yellow and blue onesies he bought for them and put them in a plastic bag.   
  
Isak walked beside him with a carseat in hand, Adrian also sleeping and making weird faces, scrunching his eyes together and Isak knew exactly what he would need to do when arriving home.  
  
And it was going to be smelly....  
  
  
......................................  
  
  
Even hovered a hand over the doorknob before freezing in the spot. Something wasn't right...  
  
Retracting his hand, he set down the carseat on the ground and frowned a little. His alpha was telling him something wasn't right and 99% of the time, his alpha was right. Isak put a hand on Even's shoulders gently.  
  
"Babe? Something wrong?"  
  
Even placed his arm back against Isak's stomach and placed his ear against the door where....oh my god.  
  
"Isak i think someones in the house..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mhmm. Stay here a second I'll go check..."  
  
Isak nodded and stayed back with the babies. Even twisted the handle and pushed the door open, facing the pitch black hallway. He flicked the light on whilst still standing by the open door and grinned at the many banners decorating the hallway.   
  
Even turned around and put a finger to his lips before grabbing Mari's carseat and walked through, Isak behind him. Just before they opened the door to the livingroom which Even knew was happening inside if he guessed right, he whispered to Isak.  
  
"Just act surprised..."  
  
Isak nodded and stifled a laugh before they opened the door and sure enough...  
  
"SURPRISE!!"  
  
Isak put his free hand over his heart and smiled whilst Even laughed in slight surprise at everyone in the room until freezing in the spot at the two figures standing by the table. His...were they really here?  
  
Unfortunately Even couldn't stay in his trance as Mari began crying loudly, pacifier hanging loosely out her mouth. Everyone let out a little aww and Even sighed, adjusted the pacifier in her mouth and she stopped. He finally looked around the room to everyone standing around.  
  
"Mum. Dad...hi...umm back so soon?"  
  
Even's mother, Liv, stepped forward a little and placed her arm on her husbands, Mal.  
  
"Yes. Of course. As soon as we heard the news....we just had to come meet our grandchildren!"  
  
Mal crouched down enough to face Mari and awwed at her.  
  
"Hello. Aren't you cute? Yes you are. Yes you are..."  
  
Even rolled his eyes.  
  
"Daaad..."  
  
Mal raised his hands in defense and straightened. He took one look at Adrian and chuckled.  
  
"I'm guessing Isak was born with brown hair? You should've seen Even, Isak. He was as blonde as a Barbie doll. Completely white. And then Liv wanted that stupid haircut..."  
  
Liv nudged him angrily.  
  
"It was the style back then!"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure it was...tell that to the neighbours son who used to bully him..."  
  
Liv scoffed and Isak cleared his throat.  
  
"Uhh...don't you know the backstory of them? Mari and Adrian?"  
  
Liv and Mal shook their heads and everyone looked down at the floor or somewhere else in the room to avoid eye contact with anyone else. Talk about awkward much?  
  
"Ok. Mum? Dad? Can we talk in the kitchen? Yousef, Sana? Do you mind?"  
  
Yousef and Sana stepped forward and Yousef took the carseat out of Even's hands easily. Sana on the other hand tried to get a hold of the carseat Isak held, her attempts failed. Even put a hand on Isak's back and rubbed gently.  
  
"Isak? Baby....let go..."  
  
Isak whined in the back of his throat and gripped onto the handlebar until his knuckles turned a pale shade of white. Of course this would happen. A newly No longer pregnant Omega who just recently gave birth...of course he would have a strong attachment to the baby...maybe too strong...  
  
"Don't wanna..."  
  
"Isak"   
  
And there it was again. Even really truly didn't mean to use his alpha voice because no way was he falling into the stereotype of a controlling Alpha. But in a situation like this where Even and Isak needed to explain to Even's parents (who had just arrived from whatever part of the world they were in!) that Mari and Adrian were technically not Liv's and Mal's blood related grandchildren.  
  
Isak let go of the carseat and walked to the kitchen with a pout. Even followed behind and Liv and Mal shut the door behind them. Mal had an even bigger frown on his face and he huffed.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Dad...I just...what exactly has Yousef told you?"  
  
"He sent a message telling us that we should be proud grandparents. Then an apology for having to tell us but apparently you weren't going to tell us until next year? Really Even?"  
  
Even clasped his hands in Isak's and felt him rub his thumb soothingly across Even's hands.  
  
"Just...you know me and Isak are mated. Right?"  
  
His parents nodded.  
  
"Well before we were mated...uhh Isak was sort of...taken advantage of. By his true mate umm some guy called David. He's the actual father of Mari and Adrian...but I've told Isak that-well we actually agreed to raise them as my own..."  
  
Liv frowned a little.   
  
"So are they ever going to know their real father?"  
  
Isak nodded.  
  
"Of course they will. It's just...we want to raise them as if they were Even's own. David just did the deed and left an hour later. If anything, it was a huge mistake. Plus he was drunk...and I was in heat...but Even helped me get rid of the bond when it was literally hurting me and he's been with me throughout the entire pregnancy. I don't think I ever would have woken up from that coma if i didn't hear his voice..."  
  
Even frowned a little. They hadn't exactly discussed what would happen to David and how to tell their kids about their real father but they had to. They had to be the responsible parents and tell them about their real blood, how much David probably loves him but just didnt want to stick around....  
  
Yet Even's alpha was telling him to shove the idea completely. Get rid of the idea of David.  
  
"Even?"  
  
Shit. Isak was talking.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're in this together right?"  
  
"Yeah. Of course we are...we...look Mum, Dad. We just want you guys to meet them. If you don't want contact then you don't need to fucking have an-"  
  
Liv put her hand on Even's shoulders. Her nails were shiny and freshly painted with white tips with age ridden wrinkles around her fingers.  
  
"Even. Son, we're happy for you. We really are...but you have to understand how difficult it is to bring up someone else's kid. Remember Ellie? She was your late aunt's daughter. Her father fucked off and once Maxine passed away, rest in peace, Ellie was hard to bring up without her parents scent. Me and your father aren't saying we don't approve, we're just warning you. Even though you and Isak are mated....the children won't take to your scent..."  
  
Even nodded. Yeah. It was true. They wouldn't take to his scent sadly enough. They would only take to Isak's and of course bringing them up would be wonderful, but difficult. They wouldn't take to Even's scent. No. He already knew they wouldnt take in his scent, but...hearing someone else say this harsh reality? It almost woke Even up...they wouldn't.  
  
Little Mari and Adrian. They won't...they won't ever look at Even as his real father.   
  
They wouldn't.  
  
"Fuck....I need..."  
  
Even gulped and swore he could feel a bead of sweat slip down his forehead. He breathed harder because...fuck when had it become difficult to breathe?  
  
"I need to leave...I need air. Sorry. Sorry let me get...I need air...."  
  
Even tugged himself out of his mother's grip and swung open the kitchen door where everyone looked at him oddly. Wordlessly, Even slipped out of the livingroom and sprinted through the hallway until reaching the front door. He slung that open and dashed downstairs, not an eyelid batting back to see if anyone was even following him.   
  
He slid a shaky thumb over the screen after switching it on and he put the phone to his ear. Speaking in a voice that was higher than usual, he spoke.  
  
"Hello? Is this...ok. Are you in town? Can we meet up?"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts???


	30. I Wasn't Expecting That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everything chill?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things still have to be resolved, mainly what goes on in Even's brain. 
> 
> Also this is the end! I've loved writing this by the way! This has been so fun and cute and amazing to write. The ending is a little rushed but I kinda like it. Next story will be about Even, Isak, Mari, Adrian and the rest of the family and their home life.

Even allowed the toe of his shoes to scrape against the ground before raising them to kick the air. The swing he sat on created, not used to such a heavy weight sitting on it and Even could feel the rusty chains scraping his soft hands every time he moved them up or down slightly.   
  
Scrape. Kick. Scrape. Kick. Scrape. Kick. Scrape.  
  
He stopped swinging, stuck his heels out on the ground and stopped the swing from moving at all. Turning his head around, he spotted the mystery man himself.  
  
He sat down on the empty swing beside Even and scraped his feet against the ground before clearing his throat.  
  
"Never thought you would wanna see me. Last time you were shooting me daggers and telling me how much of an asshole I was..."  
  
Even snorted. True.  
  
"How is...uhh how is Isak?"  
  
Even nodded with a small smile.  
  
"He's good. Great actually"  
  
"The uhh the baby must be due...this month. Right?"  
  
"Not exactly"   
  
David sighed and looked over towards Even with a worried look.  
  
"Is everything...?"  
  
"He's had the babies. Twins actually. The scan didn't show...I mean..."  
  
"Oh"   
  
"Yeah"   
  
David and Even sort of...just stayed in that position. Awkward silence consumed them and all they could hear was their own rushing heartbeats, the metal of the swingset creaking, groaning and the cars that drove by on a nearby road.  
  
"So twins. Two girls? Boy and girl? Two boys?"  
  
"A girl and boy. We've named them Mari and Adrian actually. They're...they're beautiful..."  
  
David nodded.  
  
"Do you have a picture?"  
  
Even fished his phone out of his pocket and swiped his fingers a few times before getting into the gallery and tapping on a photo. Not his favourite photo. The family one. That was private, only for him, Isak, Mari and Adrian.  
  
David took the phone in his hands and smiled. He zoomed in to Mari and chuckled.  
  
"She's cute..."  
  
Then zoomed in to Adrian and laughed louder.   
  
"Hey he looks exactly like m..."  
  
His laugh faltered and gripped the phone tighter. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, the original brown roots showing.   
  
"Well he's got my hair. That's for sure..."  
  
Even nodded and took his phone back, shoved it deep in his jacket pocket and glanced over at David who stared at the ground.  
  
"I'm guessing Adrians the problem?"  
  
Even flinched and bit his lip. To call his child a problem...  
  
"Not exactly. Sort of. He's not a problem. He's...just a constant reminder...of...of you"   
  
"He's yours Even. I know he's originally mine but I don't...at least I don't think I want...I'm not fit to be a father. I'm too loud, have no patience at all...and selling stationary in a tacky shop doesn't exactly bring in a lot of money..."  
  
"Well...I just wanted to ask...do you want anything...any contact with them?"  
  
David furrowed his eyebrows. Out of everything Even was going to say, it was going to be how much contact did he want? Unexpected...  
  
"Contact?"  
  
"Yeah. They could get to know you...then me and Isak don't have to outright tell them about you. They could figure it out on their own...with your scent I mean..."  
  
David mulled it over in his head. Contact...wow.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah sure....just. I mean ring me if they ever wanna...or you want me over or...ok. Sure. Ok..."  
  
David stood up from the swing and shoved his hands in his pockets. His red trainers were blinding and Even had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes because ugh. David was one of those people that refused to grow up...  
  
"Ok. Thanks Even. Uhh...bye"   
  
And with that said, David walked away.  
  
Even could feel the huge weight off of his shoulders instantly. Somehow, this conversation with him...was refreshing. It cleared whatever bad thoughts he had about himself and instead, David was getting contact...that was a good thing.  
  
"David? Really Even?"  
  
Even jumped out of his skin and the swing before looking at whoever gave him the fright of his life. Yousef stood there with a slightly angry look on his face.  
  
"No. I was just...sorry"  
  
"Its chill. What did...what did you guys talk about?"  
  
"Contact. I told him he could see them"   
  
Yousef smacked the back of Even's head and Even groaned.  
  
"Oww?! What the hell?!"  
  
"Contact?! And without Isak's decision?!"  
  
"I'm better now! Obviously I'll go over it with Isak but I don't know...the talk with David...it sort of helped me"  
  
"Why'd you run in the first place?"  
  
Even shook his head.  
  
"Its nothing. Did I worry everyone?"  
  
"Your mother was ready to call the police and say you were having an episode. Your dad was busy comforting Isak who by the way started bawling as soon as you left..."  
  
"Shit..."  
  
"Yeah shit. You better be apologising as soon as we step in that house. And make it up to him somehow..."  
  
Even nodded and Yousef wrapped an arm around his best friends shoulders and began walking them away, back to Even's home.  
  
Upon arriving, Even could feel the heavy atmosphere from the stairs outside. He stepped in and heard the music turn up just a little, the small chat being held in the livingroom and kitchen and yet, he couldn't hear Isak...  
  
He pushed open the door, followed in after Yousef and awkwardly waved to everyone with a small smile. He stepped back in the kitchen and fell back against the wall with a shove. Though, spotting the golden head of curls buried in his chest, he realised that his mate was hugging him tightly. As soon as Even wrapped his arms back around Isak, the frustrated Omega tugged his arms off of him and slid out of his way.  
  
"You...you asshole! What the fuck Even?!"  
  
Even winced and apologised.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."  
  
"You're sorry?! You can't just-can you leave? Please? While me and Even talk?"  
  
Even's parents stepped out of the kitchen with Yousef, leaving the two mates to speak. As soon as the door shut, Even apologised again.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I'm sorry I freaked. I'm sorry I ran out. I'm sorry I-"  
  
"Just...just stop apologising. Can I ask you one thing though?"  
  
Even nodded and watched Isak lean back against the counter, eyes wide, fearful and teary.  
  
"Am I wasting my time?"  
  
"Wast-what are you talking about?"  
  
"Am I wasting my time being hopeful for us? For Mari and Adrian? Even I can't handle you running out at the slightest bit of stress...I..I think I'd die if that happened one day..."  
  
Even nibbled the dead skin off of his top lip with his bottom teeth and sighed.  
  
"I spoke to David"  
  
"Oh...?"  
  
"Yeah. I asked him if he wanted any contact? With Adrian and Mari that is..."  
  
"Ok? What...what did he say?"  
  
"He said yeah. Of course if you allow it..."  
  
Isak nodded.  
  
"Yeah of course. Are...are you ok? Please tell the truth"   
  
Even laced his fingers with Isak's, squeezed and kissed each knuckle tenderly.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm great actually..."  
  
"Good. Now...do you wanna get out there so we can celebrate already?"  
  
Even chuckled and nodded. He pressed a final kiss on Isak's forehead and Isak responded by giving his own kiss on the cheek. Slowly, they walked out and everyone was back to smiles when they saw the happy couple.  
  
Magnus clapped his hands and cheered.  
  
"Hey! You guys ready to celebrate or not?!"  
  
Vilde smacked the side of Magnus's arm and sighed.  
  
"Sorry about him..."  
  
Isak laughed and said it was ok and Yousef made his way over to Even and nudged his side.  
  
"Everything chill?"  
  
Even looked at the scene in front of him and wished he had a camera right about now because what he was seeing....wow...  
  
His parents stood beside the table full of presents that were mounted high in shiny wrapping paper. His friends were scattered around the room, chatting happily and Isak was catching up with Jonas while holding little Adrian in his arms. He could hear Isak talk about how Adrian was a mystery baby and how his hospital experience was like.   
  
Suddenly, Sana was in front of him, carseat in hand and Mari inside.  
  
Even scooped Mari out with his large hands and immediately cradled her, arms outstretched as he rocked her back and forth a little. Yousef cooed beside Even and poked her nose with his index finger before walking away with Sana.  
  
Yeah. Everything was chill.  
  
Everything was perfect.  
  
Even sighed happily and nuzzled his nose with Maris before the pacifier she had in her mouth slipped and she let out the biggest gummiest smile with a happy laugh. Everyone in the room stopped whatever they were doing and glanced over in surprise and awe. Even laughed and used his free hand to put her pacifier back in when she frowned again.   
  
"I wasn't expecting that..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end. What was your favourite thing about this story? Please comment your opinions? And thank you all for reading and leaving Kudos. Love you all!!
> 
> Also the reason I didn't write more about the celebration scene is because I read a celebration baby shower in every single m-preg fic and I'm getting bored of them now so...yeah. Plus more will be elaborated on in the second part of this series! 
> 
> Final note, is that I will be publishing more Evak fics so keep in mind that I will not be abandoning the second part of this series, I will still do that, but I'll be writing other fics because I don't want my ideas to just sit there alone.


End file.
